Took Your Time Loving Me
by Bible Chick
Summary: So I'm not going to say that I didn't have a crush on him cause I did, do I guess but I wasn't expecting for him to start noticing me I wasn't expecting my whole world to change I wasn't expecting him too fall in love too and I wasn't expecting True Love
1. Speaking Before Thinking

_**Took Your Time Loving Me**_

**Authors Note **

So I love twilight but I love Bella and Edward so I decided to write a story about Kim and Jared I feel like Kim always came across as simple or something like she just liked Jared and that was who she was and I think that she's just as complicated as Bella and I reckon there's a story here so I'm going to have a go oh and **I own nothing** at all I know you feel bad for me.

PS

Please review I really love feedback and if you don't I won't end up finishing the story so please.

**Chapter One**

**Speaking without Thinking**

I stood outside my favourite class English there were two reasons for this one the perfect Jared sat next to me and two I liked English in all honesty it was my best subject. Nathan was talking to me working his blonde hair, Nathan had come to this school a year ago and with his Surfy look he was easily liked and all the girls loved him since he was such a nice change form the dark look all the boys had. I'm not really sure how Nathan and I became friends I think it was when I mentioned I use to surf when I lived in Australia after class he came up and was all impressed. Ever since then Nathan has always made an effort to talk to me especially outside English. I'd like to flatter myself and say it was because I was so charming, but hanging around before English was because he had Science the same time and he hated Science.

"So what are your plans for the weekend" Nathan asks smiling at me

"Nothing much to be honest I guess I'll talk to my brother" I admit. I guess it's sort of sad that on Saturdays my highlight is hearing from my brother he calls once a week from Australia to talk and I love these phone calls he always makes me laugh and tells me about all the girls that are in love with him and I laugh a long with him.

"That's cool, you miss him hey"

"Yeah where close" I tell Nathan he smiles again at me that heartbreaking smile that all the girls in my year want to see him do and I include my self in that he does have a great smile it's not as good as Jared's smile but it is a great smile.

The bell rings and Nathan lets out a loud groan

"Where Dramatic today aren't we" I say in my best serious tone

"Hey, I take Drama for a reason" Nathan says smiling again, Katie walks into class and looks at me enviously. in face all the girls that walk into class give me that same look, but honestly they could talk to Nathan to his pretty friendly.

"So it's all for your education then" I joke

"Exactly" He replies

"Well I have to go have fun though" I tease

"Like that will happen" Nathan complains as he walks off slowly, I watch him go for a second before I go into class. Jared is already there of course talking to his Best friends Jake and Embry there all laughing, Jared has yet to know I'm a live and that's ok with me I mean I am so in love with him, his nice, funny and smart but I have no idea what I'd say to him if he asks me out or even talked to me so I settle for just starring at him from afar. I look in my book and stare at the Kim + Jared written everywhere it's pretty sad but I find my self doodling it all the time I quickly change the page incase someone important sees like oh I don't know Jared next to me beautiful perfect Jared.

I have to admit Jared has changed a lot in the last month he was away for awhile and when he came back he was taller more toned and if possible even more perfect all the girls notice him. But same goes for all the guys he hangs out with they all look the same in away, they didn't use to but these days it's hard to see the difference, though I still think Jared is the best looking out of all of them.

Of course since this change he has yet to look in my direction since Nathan always makes me come in late and his already talking to his friends by the time I get in so I just don't make his radar but like i said it's a good thing in the end.

Miss Morris walks in she's the most boring women known to man and angry not the best combination and to be honest if Jared wasn't in this class. I would properly begin to hate my favourite subject she's half way through some boring lecture about god knows what I'm not evening listening I don't know anyone who is when she begins to scream I jump a little at the change in her tone.

"Jared, Jacob, Embry I suggest you get to work now and less you want a week of missing Lunch" She yells

Straight away each of the boys start looking for there stuff Jared can not seem to find a pen his looking everywhere.

"Hey do you need a pen" I ask him

Jared turns to face me in surprise and then his eyes lock with mine and he just keeps on starring at me I can't even describe the way he looked but I couldn't look away either.

"Your Beautiful" He whispered to me he seemed dazed and stunned do I have that effect on Jared.

"Jared is there anything you would like to share with the class" Miss Morris yells

"Kim's Beautiful" Jared replies still dazed the whole class turns to face us even his friends are surprised by this out burst I look down at my books not knowing what else to do.

"Jared I think you need to go talk to the principle about when is the right and wrong time to say things" Miss Morris yells

Jared doesn't seem to mind at all as he collects his things he just keeps starring at me not wanting to look away finally after enough yelling he leaves but he looks pained to leave what the hell just happened.

...

After that all my classes people kept whispering about me and then looking away did they think I was deaf or something.

I was the girl that Jared called beautiful I was glad Sam was away today, she was my best friend but she would have gone insane once she found out and I was still trying to understand it. Everyone was still whispering about me as I stood in the canteen line I thought I was on show or something and I was naturally shy so this was just awkward. This place was so small everyone one new what happened and everyone wanted to know why and I was just as curious. I notcied the empty table Sam and I always sat at just her and me laughing and talking we had other friends and all we weren't loners together or anything we just seemed to have more fun the two of us normally when she was away I sat with Hannah and her group they were all nice and we were all friends but today I couldn't handle the questions that I had no answer for. I had a book in my hand it could keep me occupied for the rest of lunch even if it did make me look werid it would hopefully keep away the unwanted stares and questions.

I grabbed my stuff as quickly as I could and made a bee line for the empty table I couldn't help but notice Jared and his friends were still here all of them sitting like nothing had happened maybe it was some kind of joke it was hard to tell. They were lucky they were so huge and imtimating no one was game to stare at them to long or whisper so they could hear. This had to be some kind of sick joke I was so close to coming up and yelling at them but I didn't know what to say to them at all besides I was to shy to make a scene. I death stared them I knew they wouldn't notice but it felt good kind of like hitting a mattress when your made you know no damage done it would have worked well except Paul noticed and nudged Jared, Jared looked up in surprise and then he looked sort of shocked and sad I wasn't sure why though. I quickly rushed to the table feeling shy again I opened my book and tried to act engrossed in it as I possibley I could, I heard footsteps coming towards me oh great maybe Jared wants to make some kind of big deal about this I get it was a joke no need for explanations maybe if I kept starring at my book he'd walk away no such like I heard someone sit down on the other side of the table i new I had no choose but to look up. I couldn't help but smile when I realised it was just Nathan, Nathan was smiling at me again that perfect smile looking worried almost.

"What's up" I asked cheerfully still on a high that it wasn't Jared

"Well you are now the most talked about girl in school I have to be seen with you" Nathan joked still smiling when did he honestly not smile.

"Oh I of course I understand, but really as the most talked about girl in school I can't be seen with you" I joked back Nathan laughed he had a pretty good laugh he was always so easy going and likeable it was a wonder he was still single.

"So seriously is it true" Nathan asked

"Well depends what did you hear"

"That Jared declared that you were beautiful in class"

"It's true" I say blushing

"Oh are you two like" Nathan asks raising his eyebrows

"Oh My God no it was so random I honestly don't even know why I can't really believe it now" I say really quickly

Nathan looks relived "It's kind of odd then" Nathan says

"Yeah I suppose" I admit "and brave" I can't help but whisper the bell rings and both Nathan and I share the next class so he waits as I fiddle around waiting for the most people to leave once I'm already i finally realise that Jared is leaning on the wall right next to the exit door there's no avoiding it so I suck in my breath and try and act cool. Nathan notcies too and seems sort of pissed off about it where almost past him.

"Kim" Jared says quietly he seems nervous

Well I would be to after that stupid joke he properly is acting to see if I belived him and have a laugh about it so I walk faster ignoring him as much as possible.

"Kim" He calls this time louder I keep walking "Kim" he yells

"Just leave her a lone" I hear Nathan say and I burst into class glad to have something else to do I really wanted to turn around before but I'm sure it was just some stupid joke.


	2. Birthday Letters

**I still don't own twilight **

**Authors Note**

**Please just Review**

**Chapter 2**

It was a Saturday night and I was waiting for my phone call before I started 10 Things I Hate About You I loved this movie, though it was sad now since Heath Ledger was dead. I had a feeling it would make me cry not because it was a sad movie but the lead guy was dead it put a whole new look on the movie and I wondered how his daughter Matilda would cope without a Dad, I was doing fine but then again he was still a live just not in the same country the phone rang and I quickly grabbed it.

"Hey" My brothers voice boomed it was much deeper these days now that he was 17 I still had a picture in my head of the 15 year old boy that left on the plane two years ago how I missed him.

"Wow you called thought you were going to leave me hanging bro." I joked

"Well I mean my fan-club didn't handle it well, but anything for you" My Brother joked right back

"So how's Dad, Davie" I ask trying to keep my tone light as possible even though it is kind of a little hard talking about the one guy that choose to be in Davie's and not mine life of course I am only going on my mothers version of the story Dad's a whole different one Divorce is complicated.

"Yeah his good you know same as always" Davie says quickly he hates talking about dad

"So how's Football" I ask

"Oh it's great Coach says I could go pro" Davie says and I can hear the excitement in his voice

After a while an hour to be exact I hang up to the promise of a birthday surprise I'll never forget.

Which is only two days away normally, he sends something like a book or a framed picture of him with his mates and a long letter this is all the stuff I want from him I don't need stuff I want little pieces of him I know how corny can I be.

...

I hadn't bothered going on Monday facing everyone after that whole Jared thing was to overwhelming letting it cool was fine for a while seemed like a good idea, and then Jared could find someone else to be mean to or play tricks on.

I couldn't like Jared anymore he wasn't who I thought he was I told myself. Mum was fine with me staying home she worried that I didn't relax enough typical Mum, Mum and I had always been close and I told her everything normally, but the whole Jared thing was just to hard to explain and I couldn't do it. I couldn't she would be worried and angry or ask if I was sure and since Sam was still away with a bad cold she didn't know either and I was hoping to forget the whole thing.

I pushed all this out of mind and tuned back into Mum's Chatter she was gushing over me after showering me with presents and making breakfast she was now in the your so beautiful mode just before she had to leave for work she hugged me one last time. I was going to hang out with Sam on the weekend she had a whole day planned that was going to be my party. She wanted to have the day off school but she was sick so she rescheduled everything till later she demanded I visited her straight after school where we would hang out for the afternoon knowing Sam she properly decorated her room for a mini party before my real one. Even sickness couldn't stop the lovely Sam.

"Oh before I forget I have a letters from your brother, he planned this all out and whatever the letters says you have to do all day you have my permission to do whatever it says but um sweetheart just don't do anything illegal ok" Mum said giving me another quick kissing and racing out the door.

I ripped open the letter curious to see what was inside I mean what could a 17 year old boy write in a letter what had he planned.

Dear Kimberly or as I call you Bee

Happy Birthday so in these five letters counting this one is a task to do on your birthday all leading to the surprise so enjoy. Open the other letter and stop worrying it's nothing illegal.

He knew me far to well sometimes though it was just like Davie to make me do something illegal. Davie lived on the edge I stayed as far away as possible from the edge it was just the way things were I opened the next letter happily this was better then school I thought.

So Bee you opened the next letter awesome any-way's leave the house now in whatever your wearing I really don't care if your in your Bra and that's it. it's called living on the edge it'll be fun, moving on now that your leaving I hope. here's the plan you Bee must go and kiss the next guy you see around your age keeping things legal just for you it's fun my mates did it once it's totally awesome come on try it.

I looked down at myself in my short pyjama bottoms that were light pink, pink long Ugg boots and a long sleeved white shirt I was a little cold even now these shorts were meant for the summer that we never really had. Dad had sent them and I loved them so I found myself wearing them of course they were fine when I was in my bed in warmth but I was going to freeze not to mention the fact that I was in my pyjamas that were all pink this was just great, but I walked out the door just for Davie he owed me so much a couple of old people walked past and then I saw one someone really talk and dark and I new who it was, it was Embry I couldn't do this I really couldn't I mean it was just weird I am sure he was in on the joke, but I don't really have a choice. His walking really fast like he has somewhere to be his going to walk past me all I have to do is block his way and kiss him it'll be over soon I can do it I tell myself his right infront of me now and hasn't noticed me yet so i jump in front of him. He looks surprised but before he has time to speak I stand on my tipi toes hold his neck and bring him down towards me and kiss him it's not long and it's not really that bad his so warm but no fireworks or anything I pull away quickly. Embry just sits there looking shocked then a little angry and then Worry and the it turns back to Shock.

"Thanks" I say and ran away as quickly as I can it feels good I have to admit it honestly feels cool like I'm in control and then I remember that I just kissed Embry and I will have to face him again soon and now I just feel dumb I mean how awkward especially since I am I mean was in love with his best friend Jared I shouldn't have done that but it's to late now I suppose I block it out of mind and open the next letter.

Wow Bee if you did it you rock forever, if you didn't you suck any-way's moving on next task so I want you to go and stand in the middle of a street whatever you want and start singing for ten minters and see how much money you make I did it once I was desperate for some money and I had run out I made 3 dollars see if you can beat my record come on it'll be fun and this is leading up to task three please.

I stand where I am and I open my mouth what's stopping me after all I've already kissed Embry it can't get much worse so I open my mouth and start to sing. It's a Taylor Swift song called Our Song it use to always get stuck in my head so may as well sing it since I know all the words. After 2 minutes pass no one comes and I'm beginning to feel better now maybe no one will pass me after another 7 I only have one minutes left and I'm home free I never new living in a small town would pay off and that's when I see another tall dark figure walk towards me it's Quil I realise as he gets closer and I can tell his in a rush too. When he realises what I'm doing he gives me amused look and drops five dollars at my feet and laughs.

"Not a working kind of girl" He says and rushes on and I can tell his laughing as he goes. I check my watch well at least it's over that's one good thing.

I open the next letter

Dear Bee look at you you singing fool ok so on with the game plan this is your second last letter, how sad well I need you to get in a car and I know you can't drive and all that crap but I don't care find a random person I don't care who and ask to borrow there car for the rest of the day the first person you see unless they look dangerous then run and the only thing you can bribe them with is the money you made singing you'll find out what the car is for later.

I take a deep breath I doubt anyone will but I may as well try remind me never to open any of Davie's letters again I look around for someone and then I see someone another Dark Tall guy also in a hurry what is it with guys and hurrying and why aren't they at school I notice it's Paul wonderful an angry big guy so I take a deep breath and stand in his way.

"Move" Paul orders i don't budge I can tell normally he would have pushed me out of the way but it's like he know he can't or something

"Paul do you have a car" I ask just to double check

"Yes now move" He almost yells

"Paul I was wondering could I borrow it I'll bring it back I swear I mean where am I going to hide it's a small town please" I beg

Paul just looks more angry "No now move" He almost screams

"Please I'll give you 5 dollars Please Paul Please I really need this as a favour and I want stop until you let me borrow it please" I beg

"Fine it's the red one down the street bring it back by 7 ok and now move" Paul says as he chucks me the keys I can't believe Paul just let me borrow his car I can't believe I talked to Paul I quickly step out of the way and find the car it's a nice car I guess old but safe looking perfect learning tool I suppose I sit in the car my heart racing and open the letter.

Well Don't you feel unstoppable it's great to do stuff without thinking about it I'm an old pro at that kind of stuff don't worry about the driving it'll be easy now drive to Port Angeles Airport your surprise was flown in make sure to be there at 12

Love Davie

It was 11 30 now I didn't have time to waste and I didn't want to miss anything so I closed my eyes and prayed this would work out besides how hard could driving be.

Once I got in the car I realised it was really messy filled with junk food containers everywhere wow Paul could really eat there was no real decoration to make it different from anything else besides a single wolf key ring that was randomly on the sit nothing really made it personal at all after I stopped observing the car I took a deep breath and told my self I could do this it would be easy. Mum did it all the time so I just tried to remember what she did and copy that, I managed to get the car to start which wasn't that hard and I even got it on the road since no other cars were near me in fact I was going well enough I mean I wasn't great and I made a bit of noise but it wasn't to bad of course that was until I hit the highway and all hell broke lose I had no idea where to go all these cars were coming at me beeping and crap. I screamed a couple of times it was like that seen out of clueless where Dee was that her name was driving the car it was like that but so much worse I was so close to tears but I tried to keep my head straight and get myself out of this mess, after a couple of moments of this horror i pulled over and tried breathing normally my head was spinning and all I wanted to do was go home but there was no way I was driving again I stepped out of the death trap and leant on it and cried I couldn't help it, I'd never seen anything so dame scary before it was stupid to try what was I thinking I should have caught a cab or something not that I could think of any in La Push but there must be some place.

"Are you ok" A deep Husky voice asked the voice sounded familiar and worried it also sounds mad at me like I did something wrong but the worry trumps the anger and you can tell the voice just wants to know whats wrong if It wasn't so low I would think the voice was my mothers.

I looked up to see who it was and found out it was Jared there he was standing in front of me looking worried and sad for me he also looked hot as ever just in jeans and a shirt he still looked like a male model and even as much as I hated him I still was glad to see him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" I say as coldly as I can get my voice trying to remind my self how this boy humiliated me.

"Are you sure" Jared asks he still sounds worried and I'd wish he'd just go now.

"Fine" I reply angry now, I mean can't he just leave

"Look I saw you, I know you can't drive just let me take you home" Jared explains

"I don't want to go home"

"Well I'll take you wherever, I have all the time in the world, that happens when you don't run around kissing Embry"

He says the last bit quietly I'm pretty sure so I won't hear, but I do of course and flinch he sounded so I don't know bitter and he made it sound cheap I hate him for ruining my moment of impulse well I guess it was Davie's but still, Davie I can't let him down I have to go to the airport even if it means hanging out with Jared I'll do it I suppose.

"Since you have the time can you please take me to the airport" I don't bother to add where it's the only one in a while he nods and jumps in the car and I follow we don't talk for a while he just sits there and I can't help but wonder why he is doing this I mean it's all so odd.

"So why are you going to the airport" Jared asks it's a reasonable question since his driving me.

"To pick something up from Davie" I tell him politely he nods but his hands begin to shake and he seems angry Jealous even and I wonder why isn't his job making fun of me not getting Jealous over me I want to yell at him for that but I don't have the courage to do something like that instead I perfer the silence.

He seems angry like I did something wrong I mean really what did I do to him I have no idea. The rest of the ride in silence I stare out the window I can tell every now and then that his looking at me but I ignore it when we finally arrive it's exactly 12 and I jump out of the car and sprint into the airport I can hear Jared behind me and I'm surprised he didn't just wait in the car for me. Once I get there I'm not to sure where to go to be honest and I just stop I can tell Jared is standing next to me his silent I suppose waiting for whatever I'm waiting for.

"Looking for me" Davie calls and I turn in shock to see him he looks so much taller and stronger and blonder he smiles largely at me as I rush into his arms to greet him with a huge once I let go of him he only laughs.

"Good to see you too" Davie laughs smiling at me

"I can't believe your here. I thought you were in Australia how could you" I'm not making any sense and i know it but I don't care.

"Slow down, Dad paid I'm here for a week told you it would be a good Birthday Present" Davie explains

"It's your Birthday" Jared asks he sounds surprised I turn to see him I almost forgot about him.

"Yeah"

"Happy Birthday" He whispers

"So is this your boyfriend" Davie asks

"What, No this is Jared he gave me a lift when I got into some trouble getting here" I explain quickly

"Hey Jared, I'm Dave, Kimberly's brother" Dave explains shaking his hand

Jared looks relived for a second "Oh nice to meet you I'm Jared"

After they meet we all pile into the car.

"So did you follow the letters" Davie asks happily

"Yep all of them" I tell him proudly Jared looks confused

"So tell me what happened" Davie encourages

"Well I followed the first letter, as you can see" I say pointing to pyjamas that I long ago forgot about a blush at the thought of Jared seeing me in them I forgot long ago at them. "And I kissed the first person I saw like the letter said"

"And isn't the best feeling ever I mean it's awesome don't you reckon"

"That's why you kissed Embry" Jared says

"Yeah I mean why else would I"

"I don't know"

"And then I sang and got 5 buck off this guy Quil and of course I got this guy's Paul car and tried to drive it here" I explain

"And did you not have fun"

"You were the one who gave her the idea to drive without a license" Jared asks he sounds really mad

"Yeah only for a joke chill man, I new she wouldn't get far I mean it was only a laugh"

"It was pretty dangerous" Jared says angrily as he pulls up at my house and I'm surprised he knows where I live

"Thank for the ride can you return it to Paul" I ask as I pull Davie out of the car incase he says something to Jared and they get in a fight.

"Yeah sure" Jared says and smiles at me before he zooms off.


	3. Just Call Me Jumper

Chapter 3

Authors Note

So next chapter up well thanks to all my reviewers you guys rock but I need more so anyone that reads please just review I would really appreciate that now I want you to know I still own nothing, on with the story P.S i just have to get this out, I love writing from Kim's P.O.V she's so much like the average girl which means I will update once a day most likely when I like something I tend to write about it a lot so that's a good thing I guess

I stood outside school and took a deep breath I wasn't sure why I was worried Davie was off to visit old friends today so I new he'd be fine, Sam was still sick and wanted to be perfect for my Birthday Party so she wasn't risking getting worse. I had no one else to worry about but I still felt sick maybe it was the thought of seeing Embry, Paul and Quil today I mean I had humiliated myself in front of them but that wasn't it and I new it was Jared. why I cared though still worried me, he was a jerk I told myself again and again but he had helped me out and I owed him one I took a deep breath, chances were he would ignore me though I did have English again today.

"Hey" Nathan called he was talking to Ashley one of the most popular girls in the school who also wore the shortest skirts if you catch my drift it was safe to say she wasn't a prude.

She glared at me as Nathan walked towards me she had been after him for months and still had no luck, I mean it was a surprise to be honest Nathan was well a guy and she wasn't ugly I was just as surprised as everyone else that he hadn't taken her out or at least made out with her yet he just didn't seem interested and I couldn't work out why.

"So How was your Birthday I wanted to visit but well I had a family thing" Nathan explained he sounded disappointed he couldn't make it.

"Oh Don't worry" I say laughing at him

"Well I bought you something anyway" Nathan says flashing me a smile

I can't help but smile back at him even if he is worrying to much it was only my Birthday no big deal. Nathan searched through his pockets for a second until he produced a small box he handed to me all smiles, I had to admit I new it could only be jewellery and the thought made me blush it was far to much. I opened the small box to see a small gold charm that said English I had to laugh he was reminding me of the time we spent outside English.

"That's really kind thanks Nathan" I say

"Well thought everyone deserves a reminder of me" Nathan jokes

I quickly attach the charm to my bracelet, the bell rings and we walk together, Nathan fills me on his boring family function some cousins wedding that he had to attend. Where standing outside the classroom talking when I see him again Jared his walking towards the class with Jake and Embry there all laughing until they see me at least that's how it seems, Embry blushes and looks at the ground I guess he thinks I'm going to jump him or something. Jake just sort of looks away as if looking at me will give him cancer or something. Jared on the other hand looks at Nathan and glares and them me and he just looks sort of sad I want to make him smile again but I have to remember his not a good guy.

"Is that guy still bothering you" Nathan asks he doesn't bother to hide the anger in his voice

"No he was nice to me the other day so I owe him one, his not that bad" I say in a rush the last thing I want is Nathan to say anything to him.

"Oh well good" Nathan says but he still seems disappointed

My Teacher forwards in and I know I have to get going,

"See you round" Nathan says nodding towards the teacher and walks off slowly I rush into class and take my sit I don't really feel like having to miss out on lunch today. Embry seems to notice my rush because he smiles at me and I get the feeling he thinks I'm running to see Jared then he looks up and sees our angry teacher and looks disappointed. Jared looks over at me for a second but he turns away quickly still looking a little sad.

I try to keep to my side of the desk and avoid him, it works well but I'm not even sure why I'm avoiding him anymore it seems stupid the bell rings and I realise I hate knowing I'm not talking to someone but it feels like I can't break the cycle like I've built a war and now I want to tear it down but I'm not sure how. I realise now that both Jared and Jake have disappeared and Embry is fiddling with his bags trying to get his books to fit.

"So sorry about jumping you before, it was a dare" I say loudly it's not like anyone else is in the room.

To my surprise Embry laughs

"Yeah that was um awkward I mean especially with Jared" Embry explains

"What do you mean with Jared" I ask I can't help my self sometimes and as soon as I say it I don't what the answer what if Jared hates me I mean I'm not sure why but it would explain the whole cruel joke thing in class the other day but then he did help me out god Jared is so confusing.

"Well you know, I mean he called you Beautiful and then you kiss me" Embry trails off he looks uncomfortable and I instantly feel bad

"It was a joke" I whisper lowly so only I can hear it.

Embry seems to hear it because he looks surprised but I don't want to know anymore I just want to get away I grab my stuff and make a quick exit I'm practically running.

...

The day goes by in a blur I leave at lunch and eat at a local cafe it feels like I new where I stood with Jared and then he changes everything will Embry did anyway and as I walk into school ready to face the last two periods of school I see Embry and Jared they can't see me I know that instantly.

"You said what" Jared's voice thundered

"Well I didn't know what to say and I figured it was better then what she was really thinking I mean it's true right" Embry was saying sounding nervous

"Yes, but I don't know she drives me crazy I didn't mean to" Jared voice trails off

"Don't even worry about it, just go for a run or something" Embry suggests

"Yeah I think I might just do that" Jared says

I move forward a little now and I barely make a sound I'm just trying to disappear but both there heads whip around to see me and I want to vomit.

"Oh sorry I was just well I went to eat and I was coming back, I didn't hear a thing" I begin to stutter

"Hey Jumper" Embry says smiling like nothing has happened and I want to kiss him all over again well not really kiss him Jared though well... No I tell myself don't think like that.

"Jumper" I ask trying to keep my tone light as possible, Jared still seems tense

"Yeah, you know you jumped me, jumper"

"Oh yeah, can't we pretend it never happened" I ask

"We could but watching you freak every time is so much funnier" Embry teases

"Whatever makes you happy" I grumble

"Hey" A friendly voice calls and I look to see Nathan coming towards me

"Oh hey Nathan" I smile at him but I wish he wasn't here right now

The bell rings right on cue and I've never felt so relived

"See you round Jumper" Embry calls as him and Jared walk towards the forest oddly, Jared seems almost angry now I wonder what I said

"No class for you"

"It's called skipping one day, I'll show you what it's like" Embry calls again and I just laugh

"I don't like those guys" Nathan grumbles as we walk towards the school

"I don't see why not there really nice" I tell him and I swear as I turn around I can see Jared smiling but it's not like he could hear.


	4. Forgetting how to Walk

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Authors Note **_

More reviews oh and suggestions are always good I like them i don;t get offended like some Authors by help or ideas so leave them just review please oh and thanks to all my loyal reviewers you guys rock and in this story Leah is around Davie's age.

So there is a lot of time jumps but I did is because I thought otherwise it would be boring but I also thought you should tell me if you think I used to many please I love the feedback

_**Kim P.O.V**_

It was school again today which wasn't a surprise but I was looking forward to it I had English again and Davie was off visiting his old best friend Snake his real name is Charlie yeah go figure on that one I have know idea how they got Snake.

Moving on, which meant he had taken the car so I was walking Home which was fine, to be honest I hadn't seen Davie that much since I had school but on Saturday we were going to hang out I had to abandon him on Sunday for my Birthday party but at least I had something to look forward too. Snake was having dinner with us and to be honest it would be good to see him again I hadn't seen him in years, yeah I know years I mean not since Davie left. For a while he hung out with me, he felt sorry for me, me and Davie were close and we both missed him but then he met Lucy some Girlfriend and well he slowly drifted off until I only ever got a card on my Birthday. Which I have to admit is nice he remembers every year without fail.

Today was also a crap day because I had a huge favour to ask Nathan I had to attend a Wedding which Mum sprung on me last nigh she forgot yeah right she just didn't want me to have a chance to get out of it. It was her Sisters Rich Laura as I call her though never to her face normally I have to say Aunty Laura anyway she's getting married again. To a guy named Steven to sum Steven up his rich FYI Laura is rich from marrying rich So we have to attend it will look bad if we don't and they wanted a country side wedding so it's in La Push.

She insists I take a date otherwise it will look odd, did I mention I'm a Brides Maid yep I am there are 6 of us Mum, Me her best friend Kit who is also rich from marrying and Steven's sister Victoria who she hates but has to have in the bridal Party whatever and two other close friends Jemma and Lucinda so it should be a fun time not. Davie is taking some girl named Leah who he ran into the other day and doesn't shut up about I have seen her around and she's beautiful with black hair and beautiful honey skin, Davie would only just be taller then her lucky his tall otherwise that would look funny. I've never spoken to her before she's always seemed sad so will see how that goes, anyway I still have to invite someone and Nathan is the kind of guy who will get off Friday to help me out well at least I really hope so. But even after all this I'm still excited because lets face it I'll get to see Jared.

...

I didn't see Jared all day stupid Maths and History were first and he wasn't in either of those but just liked I guessed Nathan was waiting for me outside English he shot me a smile when he saw me coming but I still couldn't help but wonder where in the world was Jared maybe he was already in class but it wasn't like I could ditch Nathan for a guy that I'm meant to hate especially since I need a favour.

"Nathan" I say cheerfully as possible

"Hey so what's up" Nathan asks

"I need a favour, see my Aunt is getting married and I need a date and" I let my voice trail off

"Oh you want me to be your date" Nathan asks like his double checking

"More like need" I joke

"When is it" He asks double checking again

"Now your going to hate me it's Friday so you would have to miss school"

"That's fine anything to be your date" He says the last bit louder so everyone can hear and that's when I see Jared and I know his heard he looks shattered. I can't explain the look on his face but surely I couldn't have caused that. no way I could have I tell myself as I wave good bye to Jared and slip into class feeling ashamed I can't help but glance back and I realise that Jared is shaking I feel sick is he ok I'm sure he is he seems calmer when Jacob rests his hand on his shoulder so at least there's that.

When I get into class I'm shocked to see Embry sit beside me and Jared taking his place is he serious he won't even sit next to me and when I look over he looks at the wall as if to avoid any chance of catching a glimpse of me.

"Embry what's with the new sitting arrangements" I ask quietly

Embry turns to look at me and he seems angry at me what have I done to him he looks at me and I realise how cold the look is I can't help but shiver.

"Dumb doesn't work on you Kim" He whispers harshly and then turns away as if looking at me disgusts him.

What does he mean by playing Dumb what's he talking about I hate all these stupid giants.

...

The Famous Wedding was about to Start and Nathan looked hot even I had to admit it I had yet to meet Leah formally Davie had gone to pick her up Mum even had a date some guy named Patrick who worked at the local Garage and was pretty sweet Mum kept blushing if I wasn't happy for her I would puke but they looked so cute together still it was a one time thing wasn't it.

Nathan was being a perfect gentlemen so far he picked me up he made polit small talk with my mother and her date Patrick and he managed to ease my mind about everyone watching me walk down the aile and if that wasn't enough he was kind to My Rich Aunt Laura who was on full Bride Mode.

I could hear the music as my cue to start to walk I took a deep breath and began to walk as lady like as possible. I scanned the crowd for Davie and found him easily Leah looked beautiful and out shone my aunty easily she sat next to Davie but Davie was looking at her like she was everything and she looked the same way Dave pointed me out and Leah smiled at me.

Once I passed them I searched for Nathan but instead my eyes landed on Jared he looked amazing so beautiful and he was looking straight at me in what seemed like awe I didn't realised I'd stopped dead in my tracks until my mother nudged me.

"What are you doing Kim" She hissed

"Oh shit" I whispered back and quickly began to walk again I didn't trust myself to look at Jared again I mean after what happened before it was just so insane I didn't know what to do or how to act.

Once the ceremony was over I looked for Nathan he was sitting in our sits they had put all the young people together and I could see Davie and Leah already there.

"Hey" I tried to be cheerful as possible though all I wanted to do was find out what the hell had just happened with Jared why couldn't anything ever be simple with him.

"Oh hey, This is Leah, Kim, Leah this is Kim my little sister" Davie said doing the introductions

"Nice to meet you" Leah says giving me a warm smile

"You too" I tell her sincerely "It's nice to meet the girl Davie can't stop talking about" I tell her laughing as Davie blushes so much for cool surfy boy

Leah is surprisingly funny and warm and she provides most of the conversation. Nathan joins in laughing as well and making Jokes everything is going perfectly until I see Quil, Embry, Jake and Jared making there way over here and that's when I realise we must all be sharing a table kill me now.

"Oh hey guys" Leah says brightly as they all sit down Jared doesn't look at me so I guess where back to where we were before wonderful.

Nathan stiffens a little and It's like he sees Jared as some kind of threat but I have no idea what kind of threat that is.

"Beautiful Wedding" I say because to be honest I feel the need to say something.

"Yeah it's um white" Davie says I know his trying to help but white really.

"A wedding white no way" I say teasing Davie

"Hey it was better then the other word I wanted to use" Davie grumbles

"Let me guess Fake"

Davie nods his head in agreement

"So how'd you guys get pulled into coming" I ask the guys since me and Davie talking didn't do the trick to make this better this can only help.

"The Bride needed more men or something and Sam voluntered us" Quil says looking mad

"Well at least your not Bridesmaid" I complain back

"Kimberly" A high pitch voice calls and I know straight away it's my Aunty and by the sounds she is already drunk.

"Oh hey Aunt Laura" I say trying to hide my disappointment

"Kimberly I want you to know you ruined the wedding" She informs me

I have to admit I didn't expect that not at all I mean what did I do there was that forgetting to walk thing but no one really noticed.

"I mean it was so obvious you just stopped it looked so wrong and throw off the whole wedding, I mean I thought you'd be greatful to be bridesmaid" Aunty Laura rambles on I look around the table because even that is better then looking at her everyone looks away not sure of what to say but Jared looks straight at me and I catch a glimpse of the pain in his eyes and then he looks at my Aunt with such hate that I feel like I have to say something for him.

"Well I'll do better at the next wedding" I tell her and then I just march out me little old me and I know everyone is just as shocked as I am and I know who's to blame for this outburst non other then Jared.

Authors Note

So that's it give me your thoughts and oh should Nathan be more of a threat to Jared


	5. This Kiss

Authors Note

So I am working on the spelling I'm really trying hard honest just give me time.

Nothing else to say to be honest just enjoy and review

Oh and I don't own twilight and if I forgot to say that in any other chapters I'm really sorry I didn't own twilight in them either so please don't sue

Chapter 5

Kim's P.O.V still and always will be I'm pretty sure

So as I stood outside taking deep breaths. It wasn't in my nature ever to stand up to people I was nice and understanding Kim. I heard footsteps and I couldn't help but sigh I couldn't face her again, I new I would grumble if I had to do round 2 and that would suck. I almost jumped when I saw Jared he was looking at me funny and if it was anyone else I would say it was with Lust. But it was me and that just made things different. I almost stopped breathing when he walked towards me without stopping at all, it was like he was on some kind of mission, he got so close I could hear his breath it was heavy and then his mouth connected with mine and Jared kissed me it was a hungry kiss and I could feel the passion. Kissing Jared was like making a whole new level on a kissing scale it was breath taking literary!

Once he pulled away from me we were both panting and I missed the warmth that he gave me instantly he was looking at me to ask if that was ok and I wanted to scream it was amazing, but instead I nodded.

"What just happened" I whispered almost to afraid to no the answer I couldn't handle the idea that it was a dare I couldn't even stomach it.

"Your amazing" Jared whispered straight back and smiled at me one of his perfect smiles. And right there I new I loved Jared and just maybe just maybe he felt something for me too.

I think I could have stood starring at him forever in fact I new I could easily and by the look he was giving me I was pretty sure he could too.

"There is so much to say" Jared whispered to me which made my breath hitch, just the way his voice sounded husky and rough but gentle the most amazing combination.

"Jared" Another Husky voice called and I new straight away it was Embry I wanted to kill Embry. I couldn't help but let out a loud sigh, Jared laughed

"Over here" Jared called and in a flash Embry appeared giving us both a cheesy grin

"Whatever your going to say don't" I warn Embry

"Who new your Imprint would be so boring" Embry complained "Lets just hope she can cook, Well I just came out to see if your ok and you seem fine so I'll leave you to it" Embry chuckled at the last bit and turned on his heals and disappeared as quickly as he came.

"What's an Imprint" I ask quietly not even sure I want to know the answer

"You" Jared says smiling a mysteries smile and leaning in for another kiss.

"Kim" Nathan's voice cuts through the air like a knife I look around Jared to see him standing there he seems a little hurt by what his seeing, but I can't think why and then I remember I'm Nathan's Date tonight and not Jared's and Nathan is doing me a favour so I force a smile and make my way towards Nathan. Jared looks alarmed when he sees me walking away from me almost pained but he lets me leave.

"Sorry Nathan, I didn't mean to dump you, um lets go back inside, you coming Jared" I ask trying to act like nothing happened for all I know this meant nothing but a little snog at a wedding and besides Nathan didn't seem happy no point rubbing his noise in my pure bliss.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere need you" Jared says his voice is called like ice and cuts right through me like a bunch of knives been thrown at my heart and that's when I realise his mad and hurt and it's my fault I hate myself.

"Jared" I say weakly wanting to explain but his disappeared wow he can run fast. I know I can't ditch Nathan So I turn away and walk back inside even though it's killing me Nathan put his hand behind my back but I don't have enough energy to read anything in to that.

...

The Wedding went fast slowly as slow as anything can go and Nathan noticed how down I was even though I insisted I was fine. The only people left that were Jared's friends when I got back where Leah and some how I knew they new what happened and thought wrong too. Even Leah seemed a little angry at me for the rest of the day and night My Aunt sure knows how to party she came back and apologised in a even more drunken state and insist I stay and I didn't want to be rude. So at 12 Nathan dropped me off at home and gave me a good night hug I still felt empty and I new I couldn't sleep tonight without knowing Jared was ok.

But I had to not think about him no one was home. Mum was still partying and Leah and Davie had gone for a walk so I new right then that nothing was stopping me from visiting the man I loved even if he hated me right now. Besides I new his address in a small town like La Push it was hard not to learn addresses and I have a freaky good memory and tonight it was coming in handy. So I did the most unlike Kimberly thing ever I went after what I wanted with no worries it wasn't like things could ever get worse. His house wasn't far away at all but once I got there I couldn't stomach the idea of waking up his parents that would be just too awkward instead I had to find where Jared's window was it wasn't hard not really I could hear faint Fall Out Boy music playing and I doubted his parents rocked out to it. I wasn't the best climber but throwing stones was hard since I couldn't find any and there was a huge tree near his window just screaming climb me. So I did I climbed it and I hurt myself a lot I never was much of an Athlete. Still I managed once I got to the top of tree I could see into his window and all my courage disappeared what if he turned me away anyway I mean what if I was being crazy and he didn't really care. But here I was at 12 30 now in the middle of the night outside his window I couldn't back at now so I knocked on the window lightly to my surprise he heard it because I could hear footsteps and then I could see his beautiful face that seemed sad and it killed me that maybe I caused that.

"Kim" He practically screamed

"Yeah"

"Oh my god, you could fall are you ok" Jared said he rushed all his words together so I could barely make them out. He could not open the window fast enough I was afraid he was going to break it and as soon as it was open he grabbed me and pulled me in and held me tight.

"What are you doing here are you ok" He asked his voiced filled with worry

"Yes I'm fine" I finally managed to say it was hard to speak when you were nervous and being crushed into a hug

"Oh I'm sorry" Jared said quickly and took a few steps away realising that he was crushing me and I could feel the coldness in his voice he was remembering what happened before.

"Jared, I came here to say sorry"

"You don't have too it's fine" Jared said cutting me off

"Listen please, what happened before well you took it the wrong way. That kiss it was everything to me, I didn't mean for it to sound like it was nothing I just didn't know how you felt and what you wanted other people to think" I explain blushing by the end of it I just told Jared that, that kiss meant everything.

"It meant more then everything to me" Jared says smiling his perfect smile and pulling me towards him and I am more then happy to be warm again.

Authors Note

So I know it's short sorry but I found it hard to write this chapter so i struggled a little and I felt the chapter could only end there I didn't want it to drag on and I loved the closing line.


	6. Talk About an Awkward First Meeting

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note**

**So I'm trying really hard on this whole grammer thing at some point someone offered to be my Beta and that would be awesome, but how do we set that up, please tell me in your next review. So here it goes I try and do Kim and Jared Justice. Tell me what you think and quick question, do you think that I should keep writing from Jared's P.O.V or stick to Kim's give me some feed back people and review please, oh please review. **

Have you ever woken up and I wondered if it was all a dream, well that's the feeling I have, though a couple of things are a little different. I know it's not a dream because a really hot arm is holding onto me, and I'm pretty sure my room is not painted blue.

I am in Jared's room that's right people Kim had a sleep over with Jared. Not that much happened he kissed me a couple of times ok twice. Until I pulled away. I mean I hardly know him and to my surprise he accepted it. Then I laid down on the bed because I was tired well he told me I looked tired and I fell asleep with him next to me. So I'm not a slut or anything. Still it didn't really feel real.

I look at my watch 8 o clock crap I have to get home now.

If someone wakes up and I'm not there I will be killed. I couldn't wake Jared though he looked so peaceful and even in his sleep he was smiling and it made me feel awesome to know that I was the reason he was smiling who new I could have that effect on Jared. I sure as hell didn't.

Jared is freakishly strong and pulling his arm off me is like lifting weights. The problem is I couldn't get him to move every-time I did he'd move a little and then snuggle up closer. As good as this felt I wanted to live till tomorrow. After attempting this for a while I accepted my fate of having to wake up Jared.

Then I felt sick again what if this was a one time thing you know it was fun but it wasn't meant to last. It would make sense I mean weddings scream random hook ups. No I told myself Jared isn't like that is he.

"Jared" I whispered in his ear shoving away all my fears

He didn't hear me at all, instead he pulled me closer.

"Jared" I say louder, but not to loud I mean after all I didn't want to scare him half to death. He didn't even move. Well I guess he will have to wake up with a heart attack. I was about to do this when the door opened and I couldn't move at all I felt sick who was opening this door his friends maybe or his Dad or Mum.

"Jared" A kind voice calls

Jared doesn't wake up at all and it was too late now to bolt. Since I couldn't move, I was helpless. I just lay there accepting my fate.

The door opens and there stands two people kill me now. A women who looks to be in her 40s with jet black hair and a shocked expression on her face. At least I could take confert in the fact this wasn't a regular occurrence.

The other person was Jared's brother, he looked about 14 or 15 he was huge as well and I wanted to die right then. He looked at me happily and at Jared I think he was impressed.

"What is going" His Mother screams

I couldn't speak though her voice woke up Jared

"Kim, Kim" He says sleepily

"Jared" His mothers yells again

Jared finally wakes up properly, he looks at me with such a loving face and then turns to his mother and looks shocked. He bolts up but still doesn't let go of me.

"Jared" I whisper

He realises straight away I want him to let go of me. He does quickly and gets off the bed I follow suit.

At least I am fully clothed, Jared on the other hand is shirtless with just some track pants on. I know I am bright red without evening having to look in the mirror. Jared's brother is still grinning at me wickedly

"Jared Robert Fuller, What in earth is going on" His Mother asks her voice high and worried.

"Mum I think we both know" Jared's little brother says smiling widely

"Shut up, Max nothing happened" Jared says quickly shooting me concerned looks.

I have to admit I was surprised he didn't wink at his brother or give him a yeah that's right we hooked up last night type of look, Jared really is different then the average guy.

Though the oddest thing happens. I swear Jared growls at his brother, though I'm sure I'm going insane because no one seemed to care at all.

His Mother is still staring at me with shock and anger and when she glances at Jared she seems disappointed, angry and shocked I could tell he was going to get it later.

"Mum, This is Kim" Jared says slowly

"I don't care who it is Jared, why in the world is there a girl in your bed" Jared's Mum snaps

Jared doesn't seem surprised by this instead he keeps looking at me worriedly, I guess his worried about how I'm taking all this.

"Stop looking at her, I'm talking to you Jared" Jared's Mum screams

"Her names Kim" Jared says strongly and I get the feeling he feels the need to defend me, any other time would be great but right now I just want to leave.

"I don't care if her names Kate Moss, I care about the fact my son thinks it's an ok idea to have let girls stay over when his only 16" Jared's Mum shrieks

"Mum" Jared says calmly

"Don't interrupt me and you, Kim is it where do your parents think they are" Jared's Mum yells

"Don't yell at her" Jared's voice thunders why I sit there in shocked working on how to breath.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it was my fault I'm just going to go" I say quietly

All eyes are on me and I begin to leave. Jared grabs my arm and I glance and see the sadness in his eyes

"I'm so sorry" Jared whispers "Stay"

"I can't" I whisper back and quickly my exit to leave.

His Mother death stars me on the way out she's looking at me like I've corrupted her son. I can't help but look back and see Jared shaking.

I walk away as quickly as possible and as soon as I'm out of the house I cry and I don't even know why. I guess everything just went so wrong so quickly.

...

Jared's P.O.V

"Look what you did" I scream at my mother

Normally I can keep my cool, but every-thing's changed now. Kim Changes everything, when I saw the sadness in her eyes when she walked away. In the moment I hated myself for letting this happen. I should have taken her home. Sam would have for Emily he was good to his imprint all I did was cause trouble.

"Jared what is going on with you" Mum yells right back at me

Max is enjoying this I hope he becomes a Werewolf and Imprints and this happens to him.

"None of your Busniness" I say

"How is this none of my Business, Jared your my Business"

"I have to get out of here" I say angrily

"Jared, you get back here right now" Mum yells at me as I jump out of the window and rush to the woods to let the beast take over.

Once I've transformed Embry's thoughts hit me hard

"Dude what's up your pissed and sad" His thoughts ask

I show him what happened in my mind

That sucks

I know

Maybe talk to Sam

No

Well you should go talk to her

Shouldn't I give her space

No way go see her, she's a girl she'll be freaking out

Wish me Luck

Luck

And then his thoughts are gone and I'm back to me. The walk isn't far well run. I knock on the door hard as I can anxious to see if she is ok. No one answers at first after another of couple of knocks. I begin to feel nervous.

Finally the door opens and her brother appears he looks like crap, I guess his hung over.

"Hi um is Kim here" I ask shoving my hands in my pockets

"Yeah in her room" Davie mumbles and walks away leaving the door open.

I suppose that's his way of saying come in. I still find it hard to see Leah imprinting one minute she's bitter about Sam and Emily next she's on cloud nine and helping with wedding plans with such bliss, e all thought she was on drugs.

Davie isn't that special to just change everything. I mean his hung over now but at the wedding, I suppose he was pretty nice and he took care of Kim he watched her and I get the feeling he wishes he could do that more. Though his accent is pretty cool. I just find it werid to well like Leah. She's nice and it's hard to believe an average guy like him could change her like that.

Then again heaps of girls were checking him out at the wedding. Maybe he isn't Average.

Still it freaks me out that everything changes so fast, but that's what happened with me and Kim. At first she was just some random girl and then she was my everything my world.

"I'm going to go see Kim" I say quietly

"Good Luck she's not a morning person, but she might be deaf" I hear him mummer obviously having a go at my door knocking.

I ignore him though and rush up to her room.

I open the door as quietly as possible and take a look around at her room. It's a faded light pink with a dresser that is filled with all kinds of junk she has a couple of shelf's filled with CDS and DVDS and a couple of pictures of her and her family. One of another girl and then I see one of her and the same girl and some guy grinning widely. I instantly feel jealous he must be important to be on her wall. There are heaps of posters on her walls Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Bowling for Soup and Jesse Mccartney and the Jonas Brothers and one of a Taylor Swift I know of her because of an Ex Girlfriend. I feel sick when I look at Jesse Mccartney if she finds this guy cute then I don't stand a chance we look nothing a like at all. The other posters are of people I don't know but I'm pretty sure there actors. I do notice one of Zac Efron what is it with her and blonde guys. The rest of the room has clothes on the floor and random crap that girls seem to have everywhere. I move forward but I step on something and it makes a loud sound.

"Davie" Kim whispers

"No it's um Jared" I say

"Jared" Kim says she sounds surprised and she turns quickly to see me. she's been crying and she whips her face quickly and sits up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that would happen, Mum she was really um mean and she overreacted" I say quickly

"Jared I'm not angry" Kim assures me

**...**

**Authors Note**

**So no time skip just changing P.O.Vs Kim is so much easier to write from.**

"Your not" Jared says he looks confused

"No, I'm just embrassed" I say trying to explain it

"Yeah, that was awkward, nothing says meet my new girlfriend like that"

"Girlfriend" I ask completly surprises is that what I am to him.

"Only if you want to be" Jared says shyly

"No I want to be" I say quickly nothing could make me happier. To know that Jared is all mine.

"I'm glad" Jared says and he flashes the best smile I've ever seen, I've never seen anyone so special. He leans in and kisses me with such warmth I get tingles.

"Your beautiful" He breaths

"So you've told me" I say it surprises even me that I manged to say that

"I couldn't not" Jared admits

"I thought it was a joke"

"I heard, do you now" Jared asks sounding serious again

"No" I admited blushing

"Good" Jared says kissing me again and warming me up instantly

"So you like blondes" Jared asks

"What" I say snapping out of my kissing trance.

Jared points to the posters on the wall. I blush my taste in most things tends to range especially in music not many people say that they like Jesse Mccartney and Good Charlotte.

"I use to be, but there's this guy and his changing my mind" I tease

"Oh yeah how"

"Well he looks at me like I'm everything" I say and I can't help but blush at my honesty

"Sounds like a nice guy, bet he has a really good name better then names like Nathan"

"Nathan" I say

"Yeah, Nathan"

I'm about to say something back when we both hear a howl and I shiver, Jared on the hand looks around alert suddnely

"I have to go" Jared says quickly

"What, why"

"Um, I'm I promised to go see Sam"

"Sam" I have to say I'm kind of affended his leaving me for Sam

"I'm sorry" Jared says and I can tell he feels bad

"It's cool" But even I can hear the disappointed in my voice I get my first boyfriend about 10 seconds ago and I'm already clingy

"Why don't you come with me" Jared says brightly

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude" I say quickly

"No come please, please I want you to meet the pac..., I mean my friends please" Jared begs giving me his best puppy dog eyes

"If your sure, just let me get chanegd" I say and shoo him out of the room

"I can't stay" He whines

"Maybe one day" I tease

And he smiles so big I think his face might spilt in half.

...

Now my outfit was ok I thought. I mean jeans and a Jumper simple but nice right, well then why am I having a panic attack about it now.

It was too simple I couldn't meet Jared's friends. What if they didn't like me. What if they thought I was stupid, what if they found my natural quietness rude. I could just see the scene. Jared breaking up with me and saying look it's just my friends don't like you and well I mean friends before girls it's just the way it is and then his voice would trail off and he'd say lets be friends and walk away. The thought made me want to cry.

"Are you ok" Jared asks sounding concerned

"Yeah, fine" I say quickly and force a smile

Walking to Sam's was a bad idea. To much time to think.

"They already Love you" Jared says

and I can't help but feel surprised that he knows what I'm thinking. Before I can respond. Jared stops outside a yellow house it's cute and warm looking with a beautiful garden though there is only one car outside and I doubt anyone is home besides two or so people. I begin to relax

"Doesn't look like many people are home" I say brightly

"Trust me there's heaps" Jared says cheerfully and I feel sick again

Jared just walks in like it's home and I get the feeling it may as well be. I follow him to the dinning room. And I see well I'm not sure how many but heaps of giant boys sitting and eating with such passion and intensity it surprises me. There all talking loudly and laughing and swearing as they go. I spot Leah and she nudges the giant next to her with a smile. He looks up straight away and eyes me.

"You Must be Kim" The voice says and I recernise him as Sam.

I've seen him around, I mean who hasn't his like this massive deal around here.

"Yea" I say quietly

Everyone turns to look at me in interest and I feel like I'm on show. Jared takes my hand firmly and he warms me up straight away.

"Hey Jumper" Embry says loudly and points to a spare sit beside him.

"Oh your Kim, it's nice to meet you, I hope the boys are being nice to you" A female voice says and I turn to see Emily. I barely know her but eveyone started to notice her after that bear attack. She is stunning still though and she smiles warmly.

"Yeah there fine" I mumble

"We've heard all about you" Another voice says loudly and Jared Death stares me.

"I bet we know more about you then you do" Another voice says and I hear Jared growl again.

"You know it's not normal to growl at people right" I say and I can't believe I said it I mean it's so not Kim like.

Everyone in the room stiffens and it's like I've knowlodged the elephant in the room but I didn't know he was there.

"Normal's overrated" Embry scoffes and everyone laughs and smiles again.

Jared squeezes me hand and leads me towards the table, I sit next to Paul and Jared.

Everyone talks over at each other and ignore Emily telling them to wait there turn. Leah catches my eye every now and then and smiles warmly at me.

"How's Dave" Leah asks smiling at me

The whole table focuses on us, I guess the topic of Leah's Boyfriend interests them.

"You call him Dave" I spit out in shock, since the beginning of time it's been Davie and it surprises me she doesn't call him that.

"Yeah" Leah says

"Oh sorry it's just everyone calls him Davie, his really hung over and at the moment bright lights and loud noises are his enemy" I explain smiling and I realise that Davie must think that Davie is too childish and the thought makes me smile.

My phone rings and I jump.

"Go ahead answer it" Emily says kindly

I snatch it up guessing it's my Mum

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Snake" Snake says his voice bright and chipper as usual

"Snake, wow it's been a while"

"Yeah suppose it has, look I want to um I need your help with um well it's girl stuff you know for my girlfriend and your the closet thing I have to a really good girl friend that doesn't know my girlfriend" Snake explains

"Sure I can do that, How can I help"

"Shopping her Birthday, could you meet me at the mall tonight at like 5, I get off work then" Snake explains

"Yeah sounds good, it's a date" I say smiling

"Thanks Bee you rock"

"Anytime see you then" I say and click off the phone.

I look around to see everyone starring at me and Jared shaking.

"Oh my god, Jared are you ok" I ask in shock

No one else seems to care at all there to busy starring at me most with anger, what have I done, lately all I seem to do is piss people off.

"Yeah, um who was that" Jared asks and I realise they all think I just scored my self a date I'm such an idiot I even used the word Date god could I be even more of an idiot.

"That was Snake, his best friends with Davie, he needs help buying a present for his Girlfriend" I explain making sure to say the word Girlfriend loudly

"Oh" Jared says and stops shaking straight away.

"Are you ok, you were shaking"

"Oh yeah fine, I was just cold" Jared says smiling at me and he goes off to get a jumper but it feels like it's just for show.

**Authors Note**

**So I rewrote this like a hundred times but in the end I liked my draft best, which is what took me a while to update . Please give me some ideas which means reviews please.**

**B.C**


	7. Breaking Up without saying the words

**Chapter 7 **

**Authors Note**

**So thank you guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**I just want to say if you ever look through this story just review please. Since you guys have written me such lovely reviews. I wanted to update as soon as possible. Which happens to be today so I hope you like Chapter 7**

**B.C**

Kim's P.O.V

Today was the day I was going to walk into school as Jared's Girlfriend. Which I still couldn't really believe. I suppose that's called insurcuity. But you have to admit. Everything has been changing pretty fast. Which would be great if my brother Davie would help me out at all.

"So the Blue or the Pink" I ask him

Davie looks really nervous. I mean catch a plane to Australia by yourself fine. Do any dare on earth, sounds good. But ask him what colour jumper I should wear. Scares him more then he can care to admit.

"I don't know" Davie admits weakly

"Well which one looks better" I ask

"I don't know, the pink"

"Are you just saying that" I ask putting my hands on my hips

"What, no I like the pink"

"Why"

"Because it's um a nice colour on you" Davie says letting his voice trail off

"Kim, you have to get going" Mum yells from downstairs

"Fine the pink it is" I say grabbing it and walking down the stairs.

Mum smiles at me. I've been in a good mood all weekend and she thinks it has to do with the fact. I've met a boy. Which is true but his not just a boy his Jared Robert Fuller.

"See you later" Mum I say kissing her on the check and smiling.

"Bye, I'll see you when I get home" Mum calls as I rush towards my car.

Of course as soon as I see the school in sight.

I can't help but wonder if Jared really likes me at all. I mean lets think about this. I met his friends he walked me home all smiles. Then said he was busy until Monday and then he left. Maybe that was him breaking up with me. I mean that would make sense, not everyone says it straight out.

I pull into the parking lot and notice Jared isn't here. Maybe his trying to send me a message. I can't think like that I tell myself. I have to be strong I remind myself. The bell rings and I make my way to English well I'll know soon enough what he meant.

Nathan is waiting for me a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, what's up Kim" Nathan asks running his hand through his blonde hair and flashes me a flawless smile.

"Oh nothing much" I say as I scan the crowd for Jared. But I don't see him at all.

I don't even realise the fact that Nathan has stepped closer, what's that all about.

"Cool, so the Wedding was fun, I mean your Aunt was wrong and all about how you ruined the wedding, and Jared was an ass. But it was good hey" Nathan says beaming at me.

"Yeah it was great, so how was your weekend" I ask still searching for Jared. The bell rings and I jump at the sound.

"Oh my weekend was good I mean Friday was the best" Nathan says smiling widely

"Oh yeah but the Wedding was yuck"

"Yeah but you were there"

"Oh, I better get to class" I mumble and rush in. Nathan just smiles at me just as happily as if he didn't just flirt with me.

Once I get into class I realise. Jared isn't their and it hits me his away today. Basically his breaking up with me but can't really do it. I hate him I mean what a jerk and his friends aren't here either. I whip away the tears and sadness and repleace it with anger. This was a joke all a long why couldn't I see that.

By Lunch I want to kill him. And I hate the fact I will let him get away with it. That's when I realise I can't.

I have to yell at him because it's either that or breaking down and then I will ask Nathan out and get over him because I don't want to be stupid and pine over him, it's the perfect plan. Even though I know i hate the idea of trying to replace Jared. Because well that's in Impossible. But it will be better without Jared in my life bringing me down anymore. After all know matter how much I like him. All he seems to do, is make me bad about myself or confused. Jared is like a rollercoasrer, And I'm more of a merry go round kind of girl, at least that's what I try and tell myself. It's not hard to work out where he is. He'll be at Sam's speaking of Sam she must be still sick. I have to call her. I remind myself.

I march over to Sam's as quickly as possible because A I don't want to skip forth period and B because I don't want to chicken out.

Once I get there I can feel my self losing my nerve but I remind my self to stay strong. After all what Jared did was a really mean thing and he has no right to get away with it. I knock on the door hard as possible.

It doesn't take long for Embry to open the door. He looks surprised to see me. But he smiles happily.

"Hey, Kim what are you doing here"

I have to rememeber Embry was properly in on this too.

"I need to speak to Jared" I say my voice as cold as possible

"Oh, um I'll get him for you" Embry says looking nervous

It barely takes a second for Jared to appear at the door he looks beyond worried.

"What's wrong are you ok, Embry said you sounded Mad is it Nathan" Jared asks trying to guess. He should win an Oscar for this performance his good at acting.

"I just want to talk, can you just step outside for a second" I ask letting no emotion show in my voice. Jared nods and steps outside. but he looks like I've slapped him.

"What's wrong" He asks shoving his hands in his pockets

"I just wanted to say, that I think your a jerk, and if you wanted to break up with me at least you could have done it to my face, I mean your a coward a jerk an ass, I don't even know why I liked you and I have to say you deserve an oscar for you performance. So I'm going to forget about you and go back to ignoring you, but I thought you should know I think you are scum, and don't think I'm going to miss you, I have options outside of you and his name is Nathan so good bye Jared" I yell it all and I can't control it. The emotion is in voice filled with pain and anger. Jared brings out the passionet strong side out in me. Nathan can't do that. I look at Jared's face expecting to see an surprised experssion instead I see a hurt one. He looks so sad and broken so broken I feel bad for him.

"Are you ok" I ask my voice quiet

"No, I'm not I really, how could you even think that Kim, who told you I broke up with you"

"Well no one but I put two and two together" I admit as I fiddle with hair A nervous habit of mine, that makes me feel dumb

"Well your wrong I could never break up with you, I love you Kim" Jared says his voice is so sad I want to cry, and I know it's sad because he thinks I doubt him. How stupid could I be. And did Jared just say he loves me in what universe is that possible

"Oh"

"But I can see you like Nathan so I'll let you two be together" Jared says his voice is so quiet and low

"Why would you think that" I blurt out how could he think I like anyone but him

"Well you said you had Nathan"

"But his nothing compared to you" I mumble

"KIm I don't need your pity" Jared says and I realise he thinks I'm lying and that I love Nathan or something.

"Well good because I don't want to give that to you since you already have so much from me" I whisper

"What do I have Kim obviously not your trust you thought I was going to break up with you"

"You have my heart" I whisper

Jared kisses me then with such love and passion I'm surprised my heart didn't stop. He pulls away after a while so we can both breath and I shiver.

"You have mine two" Jared whispers

"Please don't break mine" I plead with him because I know if he leaves me now he will.

"I'll guard it with my life, Imprint" He says to me smiling at the last word.

"What's an Imprint" I ask

"I told you, you"

"Jared what does it mean"

"You'll know soon enough, now come in and have some lunch" Jared says kissing me softly and pulling me towards Emily's house.


	8. I forgot not to get caught

Authors Note

So this is my last chapter without having an Beta. I just couldn't wait to get this out and I had to write it. Future beta I am going to add you or whatever I promise I've just been busy so after this chapter everything I publish in this story will be with the help of my awesome Beta so thanks Beta you rock. Moving on well review I love them and thanks heaps for the reviews you've given me. I honestly love all of them. On with the story.

I can't remember Kim's last name so I've made one up it's Laner.

Oh and I made one up for Jared Fuller if you remember I already wrote that in another chapter. I still don't own twilight.

Chapter 8

"So what's new with you Bee" Sam says almost jumping on me. With a bright smile on her face.

"You look better"

"I am and let me tell you, I am dying to talk to you" Sam says with flashing me another smile.

She was pretty sick before and we even had to post phone my party until this weekend. Not that I even really thought about it.

Jared being around had something to do with it. Ok he had everything to do with it.

What was happening to me I had to get my emotions under control. Sam looked the same as always blonde and blue eyes with this wild look in her eyes. I remember since the beginning of time, wondering why Sam, never bothered to hang out with the popular' or those type of girls. I suppose to be honest we always managed to balance each other out.

"What about" I ask

"Oh come on, your party this weekend it's going to awesome, just you and me going crazy, two single girls on the prowl, well me on the prowl you being too shy, but that will all change, where getting you a guy Kim" Sam rattles on.

"Sam, I've been meaning"

"Don't even start Kim, we are going to find you a guy someone who is a hot and a great kisser, speaking of, what about Nathan" Sam says cutting me off

I look around and spot Jared slinging his bag over his shoulder talking too Embry and laughing.

He spots me straight away and smiles at me one of his best smiles. The kind that makes my heart melt.

"Are you listening Kim" Sam asks

"Oh, yeah" I say quickly tearing my eyes away from Jared and turning my attention back to my best friend

"So as I was saying, we are going to find an awesome guy for you this weekend, Or maybe guys who knows, because in all honestly Kim, you can never have to many guys and you don't even have one, so we will get you one since let me tell you, you need one, a really hot single guy with a name like Tray something sexy"

"Who's Tray" Jared asks

Sam jumps a little in surprise. She's known about Jared forever and confirmed that he is hot but not worth all my worry. And well since the beginning of time his never given even her the time of day.

"Kim's new boyfriend" Sam says smiling at him.

I take a look at Jared's face he looks broken completely, taken a back. Like I just took away his whole world.

"Jared, she's joking" I say quickly

Jared relax's straight away but Sam's already noticed and sends me a What the hell look.

Jared slings his arm around me and warms me up instantly. While Sam looks completely shocked. The bell rings and Sam just keeps starring at us in shock.

"Jared, we get it you love Kim, she's your world. you'll die for her, but we have class" Embry says with a laugh

"Shut up, Embry" Jared growls

"Hang on back up, replay, Kimberly do you have a boyfriend" Sam asks pointing a finger at me.

"Yes" I mumble blushing, Jared beams proudly at my reaction seeming amused.

"This is unacceptable, what am I going to do if everyone has a boyfriend but me, well there's always your brother" Sam says with a laugh

"Sam ew"

"Come on his hot deal, at least you don't have my brother Mr I rock at football which makes me hot" Sam says changing into a mans voice

"Come on Jared" Embry nags as he comes closer

"Don't think I forgot about what you said before, your dead later" Jared growls

"Sure" Embry says rolling his eyes

"Sam, this is Embry and Jared, guys this is Sam"

After a couple of hellos the warning bell rings and we scatter.

"Hey" Jared calls and rushes up to me

"What" I ask noticing the urgency in his voice

"I forgot something"

"What" I ask confused

"This" Jared says with a wicked grin and gives me a kiss and like every kiss it leaves me wanting more and breathless.

"Get a room" Embry calls

"Shut up, Call" Jared yells and leans in for another kiss to prove his point. and hey I am more then happy to prove his point.

"I'm out of here, see you at lunch I want details" Sam says and beams at me. And I can tell she's over the moon for me.

"Dude your whipped" Embry teases in a effort to get him to hurry up

"Yeah and being whipped has it's benefits" Jared says and kisses me again making my heart skip a beat. God if this keeps going on I'm going to die of a heart attack but hey it's worth the risk.

"Dude control, I'll see you in class" Embry calls in defeat.

"We better get to class, I don't want to get in trouble" I admit

"I'm not worth the risk" Jared teases

This time I kiss him and he beams at me.

"Nope, sorry you can't kiss" I tease

"I'll change your mind"

And with that he kisses me with such passion I forget how to breath for a little while. We both end up panting

"Ok you can kiss, but I still have class" I say with a sigh

"Fine, one last thing what details" Jared asks raising his eyebrows

"You know everything, girl stuff" I say with a giggle and he kisses me again.

"Jared I have to go" I explain pulling away

"Ok one more for luck"

"Fine" I say acting like it's a chore

Once again we get lost in the kiss.

"Kimberly Laner and Jared Fuller, my office now" Booms an angry voice.

We both turn around in shock to see our principle. Yes that's right me Kim Laner is now a rebel.

I have never in my life got in trouble with the principle I'm quiet and nice Kim. I just don't know o one would ever think it was me. Even if I did something wrong.

Jared goes to say something and I can tell it's going to be sorry.

"You don't have time to waste Fuller" Mr Deans warns

The walk of shame too his office. Is awkward to say the least.

Everyone stops and stares at me in surprise and interest. Begging me to tell them what happened. What could have Kim possibly done that's what their thinking. I think there most puzzled by the fact I'm with Jared after that whole beautiful thing with Jared.

I think people thought it was a one time thing. So the fact I'm with the hottest guy in school well that adds too interest. When we walk past Embry's classroom where him and Jacob and Quil are. They shake their heads in mock horror and smirk at us. At least they know what we've been caught for Embry gives Jared the thumbs up. Jared death stares him and I turn bright red. Sam rolls her eyes at me and I can't help but smile at her. Even though to be honest I'm going insane. I mean I am Kim I don't get into trouble what's going to happen will we get suspended.

Jared grabs my hand and gives me an apologetic smile

"I'm fine" I mouth which is a lie

"You are not" Jared mouths back with a cheeky smile

"Shut up" I mouth back

"I suggest you drop her hand Fuller" Mr Deans orders

Jared does instantly and then we forward into his office. Please, Please don't call my mother.

...

After many I'm disappointed in you and this behaviour is not acceptable speech's Mr Deans finally cuts to the chase.

"Miss Laner, Mr Fuller, what I think is best is that your parents are called in and we talk about what we all think is suitable behaviour at school and all times" Mr Dean says

"No, not my mother" I gasp "please" I beg

"Mr Deans what about just mine" Jared offers

"Nice try Jared but I believe that both should be here, and Kim don't even think about complaining, you should have just used a little more self control" Mr Deans says

I blush red.

He sends us out to call our parents which is mortifying to say the least.

As we sit in the sits outside, while the office lady stares us down I start freaking out.

"Oh my god, Mum's going to kill me, she's going to hate you straight away" I say my voice getting more shaky at the thought

"It's going to be ok, Kim I'll keep you safe" Jared soothes

"Oh my god your mother, last time she saw me I was in your bed, she's going to hate me" I squeak

The office Lady raises her eyebrows

"Jared I'm a slut" I squeak in shock

"What, Kim your not a slut"

"Says my boyfriend" I accuse

"Kim, calm down I'm sorry this is all my fault I should have let you go to class" Jared says looking riddled with guilt

"Jared, stop it, it's both our faults"

"No, but look Kim I promise you something everything will be fine" Jared says kindly

"Promise" I whisper

"Of course"

"Your parents are on their way" Mr Dean says and smiles

Authors Note

So Cliff hanger well sort of I love writing chapters like this. They have a point though I want you to see how they are together before the whole werewolf thing changes everything.

B.C


	9. When all else Fails Faint

**Authors Note** So this is my first chapter where I will be using my beta so thanks beta you rock. Ok enjoy and review tell me what you think leave suggestions whatever works for you. So I like writing the chapters where it's just about them being Teens and in love. But I know the werewolf thing will come in soon unless you guys want to drag this out for a little longer let me know. B.C  

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kim's P.O.V**

Trying to avoid Jared's gaze should be an Olympic sport; it requires way too much self-control. I don't even know why I cant look at him. It's probably something to do with the fact that I was on the verge of tears, and I _really _didn't want him to see me acting like a big baby. I'm not gonna lie: I'm freaking out. Good girls like me don't get into trouble.

Oh god, what was my mother going to say? She'll be so disappointed in me. Which is probably nothing compared to Jared's mother. Lets face it, I'm completely afraid of her.

Jared keeps looking at me, and I want to look back, but what's more a turn off to guys that tears?

I straighten up when the door swings open, and in walks Jared's mum. She takes a second to glare at me, and then looks at Jared long and hard. I wince for him; she is one scary woman.

"Mr Dean, Miss Fuller is here," says the office lady brighter. God, how inappropriate. I really hate her.

Mr Dean's office door swings open before Jared's mum gets the chance to yell at either of us. Yet.

"Lucy, always nice to see you! No matter the reason, of course. Jared, Kim, why don't you join us inside?" Mr Dean commands in a gentle but persuasive way.

It sort of feels like I'm walking the plank, thought maybe that would be a little easier than walking into this room. Jared grips my hand even tighter, trying to reassure me.

"Hands to yourself, Fuller," Mr Dean warns. Jared drops his hand instantly, leaving me feeling cold.  Once we all take a seat in the office, Mr Dean and Jared's mum begin to make small talk. It takes a second for me to realise that they are waiting for my mum. Wonderful, I have to be in this room even longer now. I look over at Jared for a second, and he mouths 'I'm sorry' toward me. I just barely manage to do the same back. He smiles me and automatically reaches out to grab my hand again.

"Mr Fuller," Mr Dean's voice cuts in, and Jared withdraws his hand again. I briefly think about explaining that I need Jared's warmth for health reason. Something tells me that won't fly.

The door opens and I snap out of my thoughts when I see my mother. She looks pretty as usual, and surprisingly not mad at all. I almost die of shock when I see my brother being dragged behind her, nervous and twitchy. He looks out of the window longingly – obviously he wishes he was anywhere else right now.  "Mr Dean" mum says, shaking his hand formally. "This is my son, David," she informs him.  

"It's very nice to see you both again, but do you really think David should be here for this?" I noticed a frown appear on his face.

"Well to be honest, you told me that this is a family issue, and he _is _family," mum replies curtly. Mr Dean blushes a little, not sure what to say.

"Well, uh, please take a seat." Mum and Davie sit down, and Davie stares at his feet. "As you were informed, I found your son and your daughter 'making out'," he makes quotation marks with his fingers as he says this, "when they should have been in class. We have a hands-off policy here, so I felt it would be important to see what both of you feel is a suitable punishment."

"That's it?" Mum asks, sounding almost bored.

"Well yes, I already informed you of the situation."

"I realise that, but assumed that there was more to it than that. I mean, they are teenagers! What do you expect? I thought she had done something awful!" She almost shouts indignantly. "Well, it seems like the answer to this is after school detention, certainly you didn't need to call me up for this!"

I want to jump up and hug my mother. I'm not even sure why I thought she'd be disappointed – after all, she told me she used to be a wild-child back in her day. She's probably glad I'm actually living more, instead of being some hollow shell.

"We consider this a pretty serious thing around here," Mr Dean says, his voice filled with authority.

"Look, they kissed, and were a little late for class. Punish them, make them stay after school, but calling me was just a waste of time! I have to get back to work now," mum says in a 'don't mess with me' tone. "I'll see you at home Kim." Her head snaps to the side as she glares at Mr Dean. "Next time, I suggest you call me when something is really wrong." She finishes with a roll of her eyes and gives me a quick kiss, leaving with Davie trailing behind.

Once mum leaves, no-one says much. They agree that we should stay after school, and that they expect for this to not happen again. Jared's mum barely speaks, until we leave the office and are standing in the hallway. Jared shifts from one foot to the other nervously.

"I'll see you at home, I guess," he finally says.

"Yes, you will," his mum replies, her voice like ice. I shiver a little when she turns to glare at me.

We both turn to walk away, though I was half-planning to run instead. Believe me, if I didn't love Jared I would totally dump him just because of his mum.

"Kim." I turn around, and Jared stands closer, as if trying to protect me.

"I just really want to make sure you realise that you won't be seeing Jared anymore. You aren't a good influence, so do me a favour and stay away from my son. Honestly Kim, you aren't the kind of girl I want my son hanging around, someone who skips class and sleeps in the beds of boys they barely know. It would be best if you just moved on honey, though I'm sure that won't be a problem."

I sort of stand there, trying not to cry, but then the realization that Jared's mum has basically called me a slut hits me. Even worse, the fact that she is banning me from seeing him. I feel almost dirty, and tears escape as I sob loudly. Jared grabs my hand tightly.

"Mum!" He screams, his voice filled with outrage, and anger. "Don't you _ever _speak to like that again!"

"Jared, I will speak to her however I want. Now, I'll see you at home." She turns and walks away, heels clicking on the floor. It takes us just a moment to realise that the whole school has heard this exchange due to the thin walls. Everyone's going to think I really am some kind of slut now.

Suddenly, everything goes back, and the last thing I remember is Jared's voice whispering 'I'm sorry Kim.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 I feel myself waking up, but I'm not at school anymore. I'm on a bed - and it's not mine. For a second I begin to panic, until I hear Jared's voice. 

 "She's going to be okay...right?" Jared asks, sounding nervous.  

"Yes" Sam says back, his voice low and filled with authority.

"Try and relax." 

 "Man, if she faints meeting your Mum wait until she knows what 'imprint' means," Embry says laughing. 

 "Shut up Embry," Jared growls.  I decide it's time to 'wake up' - as much as I would love to hear more of Embry's teasing.

  "Jared" I say weakly as I open my eyes, and I realise I'm in a small nicely decorated bedroom.  "Kim" Jared whispers back, his voice filled with relief. He rushes to my side and stares at me intensely.

"How are you feeling?" 

 "Like I just fainted" I admit. Embry and Sam both chuckle loudly. 

 "Well fainting would do that, Jumper," Embry teases. 

 "Shut up." 

 "Feisty, I like it. How will you take your aggression out on me? Maybe you could kiss me – Oh wait, too late!" Embry says smiling at me.  

"Shut up," I mumble again, blushing. Before I can blink, Jared wrestles him to the ground, shouting words I don't care to repeat. 

 "Boys." Sam says in a quiet yet commanding tone. Both of them stop but Jared keeps glaring at Embry in anger.

"Embry let's give them some privacy."  

"Why? I mean, come on, Jared's so boring," Embry complains, but goes to leave anyway. Sam whacks him round the back of the head, and shuts the door quietly.  Me and Jared just sit quietly, taking each other in. I feel like I could do it forever, but I needed to know some things first. 

 "So what are the rumours like?" I ask and I can hear my voice sound worried. 

 "What rumours?" Jared asks playing dumb – and as cute as he looks, I'm not stupid. 

 "Don't play dumb, and don't lie," I remind him. 

 "Pretty bad I suppose, but that's just what the guys tell me."  I can't help but let my face fall, I never was good at taking gossip. I'm too sensitive I suppose. 

 "Don't worry no matter what I'll be there with you," Jared soothes. 

 "Please. No one will say a thing to you, they're too scared," I grumble. 

 "Well, I'll guess you'll have to hang out with me then," Jared teases and kisses me again, leaving me dizzy. Jared climbs in the bed after a bit and just lays next to me, keeping me warm. For a while we both just get lost in our own thoughts. Me worrying about the rumours and Jared's mum over and over again. 

 "Jared," I say breaking the silence  

"Yeah?" 

 "Thanks." 

 "For what?"  

"For keeping me warm." 

 "Any time," Jared says, pulling me closer. 

 "Hey Jared...where are we?" I ask, feeling stupid that I never asked before. 

 "Emily's, and don't worry we called your Mum. She's fine with you hanging out with Emily," Jared says with a laugh. 

 "Jared one last thing. Your mum..." 

 "Don't worry about her. Seriously, I mean nothing can keep me away from you. I promise," Jared says sincerely, and I just can't doubt him.

Despite the fact that Jared's mum hates me, and the whole school thinks I'm a slut, I know that as long as I have Jared, somehow nothing can seem that bad. I snuggle a little closer and kiss him, because being close to Jared is like finding heaven on earth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  

**Authors Note So I don't really like this chapter much tell me what you think**  


	10. Knocked out by Paul

Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight Gasp**

**Authors note**

**So people reckon that I made Kim sound weak in the last chapter which is fair enough I suppose but I wanted to remind everyone that Kim is just a normal person and she has flaws and too show a vulnerable side. But trust me Kim is far from weak don't worry. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kim's POV**

Have you ever walked into school and known instantly that you were the topic of discussion? Well I never have before and let me tell you, it's like being slapped in the face a thousand times. At least, when you've spent your whole life being the one hearing the gossip instead of well, _being_ the gossip.

Do you know the worst part? I can't handle it. I feel weak and that feeling rips through me. I look around to find Jared, but of course he's nowhere in sight, and I feel like one of those dumb girls that get played by a guy. _But Jared wouldn't play me,_ I tell myself as I walk down the hall, staring at my feet and blocking out the loud whispers. It's the walk of shame and I've done nothing wrong.  

I open my locker and try and ignore the looks. Terri Kayne is glaring at me. It was only last month she was caught making out with her best friends boyfriend! She hasn't a right to glare at me.  

"Hey slut," A bright voice says and I turn to see Sam grinning at me.  

"Don't start," I warn.  

"Whatever Hoe," She teases.  

"Shut up, this is so awkward!" I complain.  

"Maybe you'd feel better if you were in Jared's bed," Sam replies, and bursts out laughing. I can't help but join in, but it's not long before I'm upset again.  

"Don't make me hurt you."  

"As long as you keep your legs closed, I don't care what you do," Sam says with a laugh.  

"I hate you. "

"No, you hate the people that can't make you laugh about this whole thing. "

"No I hate you as well," I say fake glaring Sam.  

"Sure, but in all seriousness, you still could join a clean teen club right."

"My god Sam yes, I could be the president" I tell her quickly.  

"That's my Kim" Sam says giving me a warm hug. The bell rings and I head off to class trying to prepare myself for whatever lies ahead.  XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 I am sitting in the bathroom with tears streaming down my cheeks. I feel stupid for crying and well, just plain stupid. How did I become this girl? I know gossip can be cruel but this feels_ so much _worse. Everyone had something to say about what happened. And almost all of it was bad.  Who am I kidding? I now only have one real friend: Sam. That's why I know I have to walk into the lunch room despite my fears. I know I know that she wont sit with any of the people that were mean to me. I feel awful for taking her away from her other friends, but I go anyway.  I spot her straight away and make a bee line for the table. She waves at me and smiles, and I try to focus on her and not everyone's comments on me and my supposed 'sluttish' ways. I trip, of course, which makes things worse. I fall over a piece of rubbish and my legs spread a little – thank god I'm wearing pants!  "Just can't keep your legs closed, can you?" Jordan Smith says to me, and all his friends snigger. I can feel the tears begin to fall again but I try and hold them back.

Sam glares at them and tell them to F off. Well, at least someone sticks up for me, even if I can't do it myself sometimes. After that incident I feel depressed for the rest of the day. The crazy part is that I barely know Jordan, and he still thinks he has a right to treat me like that.  The rest of the day I try and block everyone out. It's a mesh of crude remarks and mockery, mixed with peoples whispers of disapproval and glares. Once the bell rings I go see Sam, who tells me not to listen. Easier said then done.  Sam has to stay late today to work on some Art project, so I have to leave by myself. I stupidly decided to walk to school today and I forgot my mobile, and I dread the thought of having to walk home.  The second I reach the door, I almost run out of school. Once I'm away from everyone I walk at a normal pace and let myself cry. The tears come down and it somehow makes me feel a little better.  "Kim" An overly concerned voice says, and I turn to see Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil and Paul all stuffed in the same car. Looking at me, I feel stupid for not hearing them pull up, and more stupid when I realise they can all see the tears on my cheeks. I was hoping to not tell Jared this part, but now I know he wont let it go.

  "That's me," I say wiping my tears quickly, and smiling my best fake smile. 

 "Are you okay?" Jared asks worriedly. 

 "Yeah, I'm fine" I say quickly, a little too quickly for Jared's liking. He frowns a little.

  "Do you want a lift?" 

 "No, I'm fine, I like to walk," I tell him. Truth is, being stuck in a car with all his friends would be uncomfortable. They're already squashed and adding an extra person would be pushing it.

  I'm not in the mood to talk about school today. For all I know Jared will bail ,I mean it's a lot of drama, especially for such a new relationship. 

 "Me too," Jared says and jumps out of the car.  

"What are you doing?" I ask. 

 "Walking you home," Jared says innocently and waves off his friends. 

 We walk in silence for a while. I try and think of something to explain my tears, but I come up blank. 

 "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jared says bluntly.

Sometimes I forget how honest he is about everything, even when it's awkward.  "I can't think of a believable lie, so yeah," I admit.

  "What's going on Kim?" Jared asks softly. 

 "The gossip was pretty bad today. No, awful. Worse than that, maybe."  

"How?" 

 I give Jared the gist of things but play it down as much as possible, though I'm pretty sure he knows it hurts more than I will ever admit to him. 

 "Where were you anyway?" I ask, masking the disappointment I felt when I didn't see him this morning. 

 "With Sam and my friends." 

 "Do you always skip?" 

 "I try not to, but..." Jared voice trails off.

 "You shouldn't skip so much, I needed you today."

  "I know, I didn't realise it was so bad. I'm so sorry, Kim." Jared replies. He looks so full of guilt that I forgive him straight away. Once he walks me home, he gives me a quick kiss and hurries off to see Sam. I spend the rest of the afternoon with Davie and Leah and then I call Sam. My BFF Sam...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day of school is much like the first, and there is no sight of Jared. Wonderful. I haven't seen Nathan in a while either, word is he caught Sam's cold. I should probably make him some soup or something, after all he got me out of a jam with the wedding.  Jordan and his friends walk up as I open my locker. This can't be good.

"Hey Courtney," He says cheerfully and stops to talk. 

 "It's Kim," I tell him. 

 "You'll always be Courtney to me." 

 "And why is that?" 

 "Well you are the Courtney Love of this high school and well, guys such as myself appreciate someone so, uh, 'friendly'. If you ever want to get friendly with me Courtney, give me a call..."

I'm about to tell him to go kill himself or stick up my finger when I hear Jared's voice. 

 "What did you just say?" Jared voice booms and I turn to see him shaking a little and marching towards us. He looks deadly, and I notice Paul and Quil trailing behind him looking concerned. Everyone turns to us to see what's going to happen. 

 Once he's closer enough he repeats the question again. 

 "I was just being friendly, no need to worry, I don't mind sharing, what did you think?" Jordan asks and that's it for him.

Jared pins him up against the wall, shaking like mad. I begin to worry about Jared; is this normal for him? I notice Quil and Paul looking at each other wondering if they should step in.

  "What did you say?!" Jared roars. 

 Jordan looks just as scared as Jared is mad, which is, well, a lot.  "Nothing," he stutters. And that's it. Jared punches him in the face and drops him.  

"If that was nothing so was this," Jared says his voice fierce with emotion. 

 I can tell he wants to cause more damage and people are beginning to chant, 'fight, fight'. Paul grabs him and whispers something in his ear. Jared nods his head and then looks straight at me.  "I can't leave her, not today," Jared says sounding worried. 

 "Then she can come," Quil says brightly, and the next thing I know Quil is grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the crowd and out of school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jared was still shaking lightly as we arrived at Emily's. The whole way I stayed silent; I was glad that Jared had stuck up for me but seriously he was out of control. It was scary and I almost feel afraid of him. 

 I was mad at my self and frustrated - why did Jared have to have such an effect on me? Why couldn't things just be normal? But everything with Jared was so off the charts in every area. 

 "I have to get back to school," I say loudly since Paul is muttering things to Jared, so quietly that I can't hear. Every now and then they look over at me. Jared looks at me in the way he always does, but Paul looks at me like I'm some kind of problem. I really hate Paul sometimes. 

 "What, why?" Jared asks his voice is filled with hurt and concern for me. 

 "I can't just skip school, it's not who I am," I almost yell mainly because Paul is giving me that look again. That 'I knew she'd be a problem' glare I get oh-so-often. 

 "Calm down Kim, it's no big deal. But seriously, do you really want to hang out with everyone today?" Jared asks looking concerned. 

 "No, but I have to face them." 

 "I get that, but I can't. I'll lose control," Jared says sounding pained.  XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Jared's POV** 

"Lose control of what?" Kim demands.  I can tell that all the emotions of today have really gotten her down, and she's in no mood for me to shrug her off. But I can't tell her, it'll ruin everything. Right now things are simple - we only have to worry about our parents and school.

Once I throw in the werewolf thing everything will change. Besides the imprinting thing might scare her off. I can't tell her, at least not yet. _'Not yet_' I repeat to myself. 

 "My anger" I say trying to sound honest. Paul glares at me. 

 "Look Paul you don't have to come back, but I'm not going to hide," Kim finally says. She sounds sad and disappointed. 

 "You can't go back, you won't be able to handle it," Paul whispers to me.  I know he's right, but I can't leave Kim to fend for herself. I have to protect her.

  "Kim, please stay just for today" I ask even though I know I won't be able to go back until they leave Kim alone. 

 "Jared, I can't, I won't seem weak" Kim says - she has this look on her face which is incredibly beautiful but determined. 

 "Kim, please," I beg. 

 "No Jared, I can't be that girl," Kim says sounding tired. 

 "You're not. It's just I can't let you go without me."  

"Then come with me."  

"I can't." 

 "Why not?" 

 "Because I just can't!" I scream at her. I'm shocked that I yelled at her, and she seems just as shocked. I feel sick in the stomach and am about to apologise when she yells back. 

 "God, Jared just tell me!"

  "I can't!" I say still yelling. 

 "Can't or won't" Kim asks.  

"Both" I reply. Our voices are getting quieter but I know what we're doing: fighting. I didn't know you could be mad at your imprint. It doesn't make me love her less, maybe even more, but I'm mad. Why can't she just drop it?  

"You know what, I'm leaving. Let me go Quil," Kim demands and I can tell she's mad. Is she crying? I think Kim's crying, and because of me. I shouldn't have yelled at her - I'm so stupid. I notice Quil let her go, and I suppose it's because she yelled. It _was _pretty scary. 

 "Kim, please!" I yell as she walks towards the car. I suppose she's borrowing it. 

 "Jared, I'm going," Kim says stubbornly.

 "Please" I scream. Why won't she just listen? I can't stand not being able to protect her, but telling her the truth seems worse. Either one is going to suck. I want to break something and I realise I'm shaking again. 

 "No" Kim yells and goes to open the car door. Well, she would have if Paul didn't thump her on the head causing her to black out. 

 "Problem solved" Paul says proudly as he picks her up to carry her inside. 

 "Paul you just knocked out my imprint!" I scream full on shaking now. 

 "Someone had to. I mean it was obvious it would have killed you if she went to school. I was helping you out, no need to thank me," Paul grumbles. 

 "I'm going to kill you" I say fiercely. Who does he think he, is hurting Kim like that? Though I know she'll be fine, but seriously how dare he? I've never felt more angry, because someone physically hurt my Kim.

  "Not while she's in my arms," Paul says smiling and I groan in defeat. I can't risk her getting hurt, so I follow him into the house. How am I going to explain this to Kim?

**Authors Note**

So here's the next chapter um hope you like it. See I told you Kim wasn't weak she can stand her ground. No way was I going to let Jared boss her around in a million years. Kim has her own mind and like I said I want my Kim to have many layers and so here's another layer.

Well give me your thoughts ideas on what you thought of this chapter and thanks Beta for helping me with this story. So please review

One more thing before you guys begin to read. I was wondering if I should do a spin off of Paul imprinting on Kim's BFF Sam, give me your thoughts I need your help. It's just an idea that has been running around in my head. It would be a story in it's own. Or another spin off idea I like is if Jared's younger brother joins the pack and imprints basically what I do is put in the parts when he joined the pack in here and start the spin off when he imprints give me your thoughts.

B.C


	11. What Just Happened

**Authors Note**

So I'm pretty sure after this chapter I'm going to finally get Jared to tell her that his a werewolf. I can only put it off for so long. Anyway I no lately it's been all about Jared and Kim tell me if you think I should focus back on Kim's family and friends any way's I have a couple more things to say. So like I said next chapter truth comes out unless I get enough reviews telling me not too so give me your thoughts trust me they help. Because I love writing just about Kim and Jared no werewolf worries really. But I figure you guys want to see her reaction so I figured I should you know give you guys what you've been waiting for.

Oh and thanks Beta you rock.

Here we ago again

By the way I still don't own twilight and will never claim to her or mean to imply I do.

**Chapter 11**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up and felt a little funny. You know, not quite right.

_What just happened? How did I end up here? _I thought as I opened my eyes to see a small and cosy room. But I swear a moment ago I was standing in front of Paul's car, screaming at Jared and standing my ground. I can't help but feel a little panicked. I can barely make out voices, and I strain to hear them. But I know who the voices belong to instantly.

"You can't go around knocking my imprint out!" I hear Jared say and he sounds really angry.

"Well, I was just trying to help you out, ever since you imprinted you've been so boring!" Paul says and he sounds angry. What else is new?

"Sam is going to kill you, when he finds out, lucky him and Emily are out" I hear Quil say and I can just see him smirking.

"Oh shut up" Paul growls.

"I'm going to kill you" Jared complains.

"God you already tried, remember?" Paul retorts.

"And I almost had you!" I hear Jared say.

"Yeah but then we had to come in and check on Kim" Paul exclaims sounding bored with the conversation.

I can't help but feel bored with their mindless arguing.

"Jared," I call weakly I know I don't have to yell very loudly he has freakishly good hearing.

It barely takes him a second to be by my side, looking worried and apologetic.

"Kim are you okay? how do you feel?" Jared asks.

He crouches down to my eye level and looks me straight in the eye.

"I'm fine. what happened?" I ask

"You don't remember?"

At that very moment both Paul and Quil enter the room. Paul glares at me like I have caused some huge problem, and that's when I remember Paul knocked me out.

"You, you knocked me out!" I scream suddenly very afraid of him and a little freaked out.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you again. I promise," Jared soothes.

"You're defending him?!" I scream, shocked.

"No, Kim of course not, but he won't do it again. I promise," Jared explains

"So you're still friends with him?" I ask. He doesn't seriously expect me to hang out with a huge guy who knocks people out from time to time does he?

"Well, yes. He's my, my friend" Jared says and he sounds like he's struggling for the right words.

"How can you hang out with some maniac?" I screech and jump up. I look over at Paul who seems amused. He's unstable, I swear.

"Kim, sit down," Jared says looking worried.

"No, I need to get out of here," I announce.

"Kim, calm down. Paul's sorry. Aren't you Paul?" Jared says sounding desperate since I still haven't sat down.

"Yeah sure" Paul says not bothering to act mildly interested.

"Yeah, I'm touched" I say sarcastically.

Jared glares at Paul and begins to shake a little.

"Hey, I apologised" Paul says shrugging his shoulders.

I have to get out of here, I mean it's dangerous. I don't feel safe, so I take this distraction - since Quil seems to be almost monitoring them - to escape and I manage to. Well, sort of. I make it outside when Jared grabs my arm.

"Kim, please stay" Jared says.

"No, I'm going back to school" I say slowly.

"School's over now."

"What, then I'm going home."

"Please Kim, don't go like this."

A hear two cars pull up and we both turn around, and out climbs the rest of his friends including Leah. Wonderful. Just what we need. I notice Quil and Paul are watching us, and the others obviously feel the tension.

"What's going on?" Jacob asks and he looks like he's trying to smell something. Weird...

"Nothing," Jared says and he sounds mad at Jacob for interrupting.

"Nothing, I'll see you later." I say trying to act normal. Hopefully he won't make a scene in front of his friends.

"Kim, you're not really going to leave are you?" Jared asks sound desperate and sad.

So much for not making a scene.

"As a matter of fact I am, in spite of what you think. I want to get out of here for a little while," I tell him.

"Kim, I'm sorry," Jared says sounding panicked.

"Sorry, Jared? Sorry? I don't care if you're sorry as far as I'm concerned it's not normal for your boyfriend's friend to knock you out, and not even feel bad about it!" I yell.

"It wasn't my fault" Jared whines like he's a little kid.

"What? Who knocked out Kim?" Jacob asks.

"Who do you think?" Jared replies and turns back to me.

"And yet you;re still defending him. Look Jared I want to go home. I don't feel safe here," I say quietly and turn away feeling drained.

"Kim," Jared says and grabs my hand.

"Let go of me" I cry.

He drops my hand, looking wounded, but I can't find it in my heart to feel bad. He deserves it.

"How are you going to get home?" Jared whispers in defeat.

"I'll walk."

"Let me drive you," Jared almost begs.

"No, Jared. I-I don't, I can't, I need to be alone," I say, fumbling with my words.

"I'll drive her," Leah pipes up and smiles at me.

"Fine sounds good to me" I say, and jump in the car.

"I'm sorry" Jared says to me one last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leah spent the whole car ride trying to tell me that Jared really cared about me and not to be so hard on him. It took all my power not to tell her to date him.

Once I got home she came in to hang out with Davie, so he was off limits to whine to about Jared, So I turned to Sam. She proceeded to tell me that all guys suck, not to worry, and then tried to get me to press charges against Paul.

It was tempting but I knew I shouldn't, so I managed to talk her out of it. She told me to go to school tomorrow though and stay strong. I agreed to do it because, well, I'm going to be honest, I doubted Jared would show up. Then Sam teased me about the weekend.

When Mum got home we had a talk about Jared and me not becoming boy crazy, and then we all had dinner together including Leah. The evening wasn't that bad I suppose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to admit I was stunned when I saw Jared talking to his friends when I walked into school. He just had to come to school. He noticed me straight away and was about to come over, But Sam run up towards me and death-stared him. To be honest I was glad. Dealing with Jared was going to be too hard right now.

Sadly though I had English first, so it wasn't like I could dodge him forever.  

I'm about to walk into English when I run into Nathan. He smiles brightly at me. Well at least I can put off talking to Jared for a little while longer.

"Hey," He says brightly his voice chipper.

"Hey," I mumble. Okay, I admit it - I hate fighting with Jared without my girl power team Sam. I don't come across as happy because, well, I'm not.

"What have you been up to?" Nathan asks.

"Nothing much, you?" I ask trying to be polite.

"Sick."

"Yeah I was going to make you soup but the you got better so fast," I say forcing a laugh.

"It's cool."

"Look, I have to go, sorry I need to talk to Jared." I admit.

"Jared, oh okay. I'll see you later then," Nathan says a little sadly and I can't help but feel bad.

Once I walk into class I feel sick and to be honest all thoughts about talking to Jared just seem stupid and hard.

I sit down and turn to face him trying to brave. Lucky for me our teacher yells at everyone to listen, so I don't get the chance too. All lesson I can't listen just knowing he's looking at me and feeling bad. How could I make him feel so bad? I'm such a bitch.

I begin to draw in my book, and almost jump in surprise when the bell rings and I realise I've written Kim + Jared repeatedly. Even when I'm angry at him, he's still on my mind. How sad am I?

Of course my jumping causes the book to fall off the desk and Jared grabs it. He looks surprised when he sees what's I've written, and I know he can tell that not all of them are fresh. I can't help but blush when he looks at me.

"Thanks," I say as I snatch the book back.

"Jared and Kim" Jared says smirking.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asks and he looks hopeful.

"No, but it does mean I still like you," I admit.

"How long have you liked me?" Jared asks.

"Longer the you've liked me," I say, and by the tone in my voice he knows to change the subject. Though that doesn't stop him from grinning like an idiot.

"Well if it makes you feel better I like you more" Jared says.

"I doubt it," I mumble ,though he manages to hear.

"I don't," he says and I make the fatal mistake of looking at him and falling for him all over again.

"I'm really sorry Kim, I just I know I have a lot to tell you, but please just give me time, okay? Please, let's not rush this," Jared says and he says it so perfectly that I can't help but just nod at him.

"Jared just tell me soon, and please don't tell me Paul knocks people out normally."

"Nope, you're special. He's never knocked out a girl. If it makes you feel better, no ones talking to him because we got into a fight and I was pretty down. I mean, they thought I was like dying or something, and it brings everyone when I'm down."

"Why were you so sad?" I ask.

"Kim how many times must I tell you? You're my everything, so when you were mad, well that made me pretty depressed," Jared admits with no embarrassment.

And I cave and kiss him right there in an empty class room, and feel warm and dizzy all over again.

I know Jared has explaining to do but right now everything feels perfect.

**Authors Note**

So what did you think, review do you think Kim was too dramatic?


	12. My Cake Not Yours

_**Authors Note**_

_**So Here's chapter 12 wow. So I have a quick question for you, I was wondering if you guys would like me to put up pictures of what the characters look like in my mind. I'm happy to but it's a lot of effort and I don't want to bother if no one wants to look them up. So there's the question please let me know. I know this is very unoriginal but review please I love hearing what you guys think.**_

_**and thanks heaps to my Beta, Momentarily Infinite. For helping me with my hopeless grammar.**_

_**On with the story**_

_**So in this one I'm not going to reveal that Jared is a werewolf.**_

_**Oh by the way still don't own Twilight**_

Chapter 12

My Cake Not Yours

**Kim's P.O.V**

"What's shaking Jumper?" A playful voice asks, and I jump about five feet. I turn to see Embry and he smiles widely at me.

"Oh, hey Embry," I say trying to hide my surprise.

"What are you doing?" Embry asks.

"I'm trying to pick out a cake mix."

"Jared likes chocolate," Embry says with a smile.

"That's nice," I mutter.

"That's who the cake is for...Right?"

"Nope."

"Is it for me? It is, isn't it? Well that's nice of you, but I happen to be on a strict diet," Embry says with a chuckle. "I like vanilla. The guys reckon it's boring but it's a classic," Embry rambles on.

"The cakes for me," I finally tell him.

"You? Why are you making a cake for yourself?" Embry asks looking confused.

"Because, I like cooking, and I like cake" I explain to him simply.

To be honest I'm a little pissed off; Jared hasn't asked me out on one official date. And I don't want to sound demanding, but it's pretty annoying and a little upsetting. Does he think that I am just good for kissing?

I mean I don't expect anything fancy, but it would be nice, especially since the teachers are going on strike until next Monday. I figured since this is the first day of strike, Jared might ask me out on a proper date, but he hasn't. Especially because I'm going to busy this weekend with Sam. And since Sam is busy today - she's on a date. Well, at least someone is - it looks like I am on my own. Even Davie is out with Leah.

But I refuse to sulk. I'm going to make a cake and watch chick flicks. Oh and while we-re on the subject, even my Mum has a date! With some guy named John. He has two sons and is divorced. Mum's been dating him for a while now, apparently. She only just told me because she wanted to make sure it was serious before I knew.

"Well I like eating, so how about you bake the cake for me?" Embry asks with a bright smile.

"I'm good Emmy" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"It's Embry," Embry retorts angrily.

"And my name's Kim, but you call me Jumper, Emmy" I tease.

"Whatever, come on Kim let me have some cake. I looove cake" Embry pleads like a five year old.

"No, I don't want to share," I say, acting like I'm five as well.

"Don't be so cruel woman!" He pleads.

"Your pathetic."

"That's what hunger does to me," Embry argues. I smile a little at this.

"What are you even doing, wandering around supermarkets, anyway?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not a loner unlike you. There's a _we,_ and we are shopping for Emily. Sam told us we had to and it's boring, so I made a jail-break and ran into you." Embry says finishing off his story with a smile.

"Well, then get Emily to make you a cake," I say.

"No she'll make me share," Embry complains.

"Em is that you?" Jared calls.

"No," Embry answers back.

"There you are, we're ready to go now. You managed to get out of actually doing any shopping," Jared says and a smile breaks out onto his face as he sees me. That smile makes it hard to be angry with him, but I do my best to stay strong.

"Kim! what are you doing here?" Jared asks sounding surprised.

"Buying cake," I mumble trying not to look him in the eye.

"For me?" He asks.

"No, for me," I say.

"Get chocolate, it's the best," Jared says still smiling.

"I think I'll get white chocolate cake" I finally say and smile at him.

That's when Jared gets this hungry look in his eye. The kind he always gets when he wants to kiss me. I've seen this stare a little too many times. He leans into kiss me and I step back quickly.

"You got cut!" Embry says.

Jared death-stares him for a second and then looks at me. He stares, wounded and sad.

"Embry, go tell the guys I'll be a second," Jared says.

"No way, I want to see why she's mad!"

"Embry," Jared says in a deathly voice.

"Fine," Embry mumbles and walks away.

"What was that all about?" Jared asks looking wounded.

"What?"

"You wouldn't kiss me," Jared pouts.

"I know."

"Was it because of Embry?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Figure it out."

"What?"

'Figure it out," I repeat.

"But Kim, I don't know what it is."

"Well...You should."

"So, I can't kiss you until I figure it out?"

"Yep."

"Kim that's not fair!" Jared whines.

"Life isn't fair."

"Fine, I'll figure it out," Jared says.

"Good luck" I say and begin to walk away. As soon as I saw Jared, I knew being mad would be really hard, but I can get a little revenge, because I'm pretty sure Jared will be more than happy to take me out on a date after this.

"Kim, you can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I still haven't figured it out! Come on, come over to my place and I'll make you cake," Jared says with a smile.

"Can you even bake?" I ask.

"Nope, but I can try," Jared says with a mischievous grin, and he picks up the white chocolate cake and pays for it quickly.

Once we're outside I see the whole gang standing waiting looking bored.

"Took your bloody time," Paul complains.

"Yeah sorry, um, I'm going to hang out with Kim now, but I'll see you guys later" Jared explains. After a couple of air kisses, they wave us off.

It doesn't take long to get to Jared's house at all. I mean, only a couple minutes later and we were outside the house.

"Is your mum home?" I whisper,

"No," Jared says with a laugh and grabs my hand warming me up. "Huh, so I can hold your hand then?" Jared asks.

"Yes," I agree.

"But I can't kiss you?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"You have to work it out for yourself."

"But I don't know why!" Jared says

"I know," I say and smile a little.

"But you can kiss me?"

"Yes."

"You're going to kiss me soon," Jared says and winks at me.

"Don't count on it."

"Oh don't worry I will."

With that he grabs my hand and leads me into another a room. I don't even get a chance to see the room. Instead he grabs me pins up adjacent to the wall, and brings his face so close we're just centimetres apart. He breathes heavily into my face.

"Kim,you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Jared whispers and then looks at me expectantly, I suppose waiting for me to kiss him. Right then I use all the self control I was ever given.

"Thanks, and Jared can you put me down," I ask.

Jared looks shocked but does.

"See I can resist you," I tease. "Embry on the other hand," I joke.

That's when both Jared and I notice the other people in the room - three teenage boys, one of which is Jared's younger brother. I guess the others are his friends. I gulp a little and blush straight away.

"Kim, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Max says mimicking Jared. His friends burst out laughing.

"It's true," Jared says showing no shame.

"So how come you won't kiss brother dearest?" Max asks smiling brightly at me.

"Because he did something wrong."

"What?"

"You sound like your brother."

"Does that mean you'll kiss me?" Max asks grinning.

Jared shoots daggers at him and I flinch a little at his anger.

"Nope," I say with a wink. "Now Jared, weren't you making me a cake?" I ask.

"Yep," Jared says smiling widely at me.

"You're going to make a cake when she won't kiss you?" One of Max's friend says shocked.

"The trick is to get her to kiss me again," Jared says with a smile and shoots me his best look.

"If I ever do."

"You will, now you three boys have fun," Jared says with a huge grin on his model face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't realise, I mean I'm _really _sorry. It's like black!" Jared says looking confused at the very burnt cake.

"It's the thought that counts," I say quietly as I take a bit of the cake and put it in my mouth. It was more gross then I could have thought.

"Don't eat it, I don't want you sick," Jared says taking the cake away from me.

I roll my eyes at him. "Burnt cake never hurt anyone."

'You're not anyone, you're Kim," Jared corrects with a small smile forming on his lips.

"That's right. So...do you know what you did wrong yet?"

"No, come on give me a hint," Jared begs using his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you skipped a step," I explain.

Jared nods and begins to think. He looks like his going to hurt himself after a while, but I stay strong not wanting to interrupt him.

"I haven't asked you out on a proper date," Jared finally says looking shocked and ashamed.

"Bingo."

'Oh my god Kim, I'm so sorry! I am such an ass, don't worry I'm going to fix this, you'll see," Jared says and looks at me worriedly.

"It's okay," I say and lean in and kiss him. Before I know it he picks me up, places me on the kitchen bench and begins to kiss me. When we break away he grins like all his wildest dreams have come true in a second.

"So Kim, I was wondering if you'd go out with me tomorrow?" Jared asks.

"I suppose I could fit you in," I say smiling.

"Why thank you Kim!" Jared says with a huge grin. Then he leans in for another kiss and our make-out session keeps going. I revel in every minute of his burning skin pressed against mine.

"Jared," A loud voice booms and at first I think it's his mum. I break apart to see Embry, Paul, Quil and Jacob standing in front of us, Embry with a huge grin on his face. Paul just looks bored and Quil and Jacob just smile a little. I, on the other hand, am about as red as you can get.

"What?" Jared snaps obviously annoyed by them interrupting us.

"We're going cliff-diving" Jacob says smiling widely.

"Oh..."

"You coming or not?" Paul huffs.

"Um, only if Kim wants to," Jared says looking at me.

Wonderful. I say no, not only do I disappoint Jared, I disappoint his friends _and_ look chicken all at the same time. But seriously, there's no way I want to jump off a cliff. I'm not _that _insane! Not to mention the fact I hate heights.

"Um, I'm not a fan of heights," I finally say looking at my feet.

"Figures," Paul's gruff voice says.

"Shut up!" Jared orders, his voice sounding deadly.

"You know what? No, I want to go cliff diving." There is no way I am letting Paul think he has the last word/

"Kim, you don't have to," Jared says.

"No I want."

"If your sure?" Jared says looking pleased

"I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why in the world did I agree to go cliff-diving? Have I lost my mind? Apparently I have.

I blame Paul.

It's bloody freezing and I am hanging around these huge, intimidating boys. Jared puts his arm around to warm me up. Okay so that part's not too bad, but I still need to get out of this.

"I haven't brought my swimmers, and I can't ruin my clothes, my mum will go off," I say suddenly. It's true now that I think about it. They were pretty new and it made sense. Jared looked disappointed but smiled at me kindly.

"No surprise there," Paul mumbles.

"What?" I say outraged. I really hate Paul. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Well, I'm just saying that I'm not surprised you found a reason not to." I hear Jared growl and begin to shake but this was my fight not his in a million years.

"Piss off" Jared said in a deadly voice.

"No, Paul. Really what am I meant to do? I can't ruin my clothes."

"I don't know, but we both know if you wanted to jump you would. You got this far to impress Jared but you chickened out, just like I guessed you would." He smiles wickedly at me.

And that's it - I do the unthinkable.

I'm _that_ pissed. I walk towards the cliff, and ignore Jared calling after me in between threatening Paul. I pull off my jeans, refusing to look back.

"Kim, what are you doing? Guy's, don't you dare look!" Jared orders after a second. "Turn around, and Kim stop!" Jared sounds desperate, but I ignore him, tearing my top off.

"She has a nice-" Embry says.

"Don't finish that if you wish to live," Jared says, his voice beyond deadly.

And with that, I jump, just to prove stupid Paul wrong. Once I'm in the air I begin to freak.

_Only _I_ would jump off a cliff in my underwear._ I was crazy, and it was all Paul's fault.

I hit the surface after a second, and it freezes my entire body. I struggle to get to the top, and as I begin to panic I feel two warm hands pull me towards them.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jared asks as soon as he grabs hold of me.

"Yeah, now I'm warm," I admit pulling myself in closer. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was just Paul, you know," I grumble.

"Yeah, don't worry he gets under everyone's skin," Jared explains as he drags me back to shore.

Jacob throws me a towel and I wrap myself around it quickly, blushing, now aware that everyone knows what I look like in my underwear. I blame Paul. Again.

"Hey, Jared can we go home?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think that's best," Jared says, and puts his arm around me. I don't even look at Paul as we leave. I'm not game.

I feel stupid as I hop into Jared's car in a towel and my underwear. I lean in and kiss him as soon as we're in. Jared beams at me for a second and then drives me home. We stop at his house and change into my clothes. Thank the lord his brothers friends were all in his Max's room.

"So, here we are," Jared says conversationally as we stop outside my house.

"Yep. Do you want come in?" I ask, smiling at the idea of Jared being in my house and it being normal.

"Sounds good," Jared says.

"Nice place," Jared observes as we step inside my house. We both stand in the hallway and stare at each other as I work up the courage to explain my odd behaviour at the cliffs.

"Thanks. So...about the cliffs. I'm sorry, I mean I must have looked like a crazy woman!"

'Kim, it was hot, I just I didn't want the other guys to see. I mean I'm going to hear it in their thoughts."

"Thoughts?" I ask, completely confused.

"No, I mean, uh, they don't keep much to themselves" Jared says, searching for the right words.

"Oh, right."

"So what should we do?" Jared asks giving me his best smile.

"I don't know Jared. I just don't."

"Well, we could always kiss, I mean I am pretty bored," Jared jokes.

"Yeah, I'm bored too," I say playing along, and that's kind of it. Suddenly I'm pressed against the wall, and I lose track of time as we make-out for God-know-how-long.

"I need to lie down," I complain. Being pressed against the wall gets uncomfortable after a while.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want to watch a movie?" Jared asks sounding anxious.

"We don't have to stop kissing," I say with a laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I say and grab his hand to lead him to the lounge. That's when I notice two people are already on the coach in a massive make-out session, all over each other. At first I think it's Davie and Leah and then I look closely and then...oh my God.

"Mum!" I yell in horror.

"Dad!" Jared cries.

**Authors Note**

**So that's it people, that's my chapter give me your thoughts please I want to hear what you think. So I wasn't sure if I was going to do the whole Jared and Kim's parents thing but it sort of just wrote itself so tell me what you think. By the way I have posted my spin off story Out Of Control a Paul Imprint he imprints on Sam how cute I really want to hear what you guys think so please review it please.**


	13. Tears and Tantrums

Authors Note

So I finally spared a moment to write this I've been busy but that's not the point I want this chapter to great and not cheesy so please tell me if it gets to cheesy and how to maybe fix that.

BTW By The Way

I don't own twilight

Chapter 13

It Doesn't get More Awkward Then This

Kim's P.O.V

There's no way in the world I would have ever thought about this before no way in the world but here I am starring at it with my own to eyes in complete and utter shock. Not only is my mother making out with someone on the coach but she is also making out with Jared's Dad, Jared my boyfriends Dad. How could she how could this happen. I feel like I'm in some overrated teen movie.

"What it going on" I scream

My Mother jumps up and starts fiddling with her top and so does Jared's dad

"Jared, what are you doing here" John asks aka Jared's Dad

"I'm here because my girlfriend lives here why are you here"

"Same reason"

"Mum please don't tell me I just caught you on the coach with Jared's Dad"

"Kimberly I wouldn't push it I saw what you were doing with Jared" Mum says her voice filled with authority and anger

"Mum, that's different I'm a teenager"

"And I'm an Adult Kim who is in-titled to be in a relationship"

"But it's Jared's Dad"

"I've worked this out Kim, just now" Mum informs me crossing her arms

"Mum, this is wrong" I finally say

"John, Jared I think it's best you leave" Mum finally says

John moves over to kiss Mum good by while Jared death glares him and then Jared turns to me and gives me a tight hug.

"I can't do this" I whisper

"I'll be back tonight Kim don't worry" Jared says quietly and when I give him a questioning look he just smiles. As soon as John and Jared are gone mum and I just look at each other in shock.

"Look, Kim I know this is unusual and I personally had no idea, but I think the best thing to do is just treat our relationships separately and try our best to avoid anymore awkward encounters like this"

"Mum, this whole thing is gross"

"Kim"

"No think about it, if you marry him Jared will be my brother"

"Kimberly lets take this one step at a time not all things last, I mean I doubt you and Jared will stay together forever"

"Mum, don't say that"

"I'm being realistic"

"But I love him" I say it's the first time I've ever said those words out loud and to my mother.

"Kim you don't know what love is" Mum says shaking her head

"I do Mum, because I feel it"

"That's hormones"

"Mum there not just hormones"

"Kim please look listen sweetheart I know you think this is love but it's not sweetheart so I wouldn't get to worked up about this how me dating Jared's dad situation because in the long run it won't really matter"

"Mum I can't believe you just said that, I'm going to my room just leave me a lone" And then in classic teen style I stomp up to my room and slam the door.

I go my room and realise it's only 7 o'clock. Which makes me angry because I habe no idea what I'm going to do for the next couple of hours. So I do the girl thing ok the nerd thing and I finish off all my homework. For the first time in a while I'm ahead in all my subjects. Mum calls me for dinner at some point but no matter how hungry I am I don't go down for dinner.

Davie is out with Leah again so I feel, bad because Mums eating a lone. But when she yells that she's going off to see Jared's dad. I'm more then happy that I'm not speaking to her. As soon as she's gone I sneak something to eat watch a rerun of sex and the city and go to sleep feeling sorry for myself. I wake up to the sound of someone opening my bedroom window. I figure some buglar that I know I can't take on is the perfect way to end the day. So I just try not to breath and fake a sleep there's no way I can take on a robber. It's not until I feel the robber get into my bed that I begin to freak out I kick him as hard as I can in the leg.

"Kim, it's me don't kick me you'll hurt yourself" Jared says

"What do you mean me won't I hurt you"

Jared just laughs at me like I'm trying to be funny.

I turn around to stare at his beautiful face and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer for a kiss.

"Jared, what are we going to do" I ask as I pull away

"Kim, look I'm sure your Mum and My Dad will break up and everything will be fine"

"And if they don't"

"Then will be an original family" Jared says smiling a little

"Jared this is serious"

"I know but I don't know what else to say"

"Mum told me not to worry because she figured we wouldn't last" I admit

"What did you say" Jared asks and I hear the emotion in his voice the worry behind his cool words.

"I said she shouldn't say that and than I said I loved you" I gasp and what I just said I just told Jared I loved him what's wrong with me. You don't tell a guy that you never tell a guy that.

I look at Jared's face afraid of what I might see but I'm shocked when I see how happy he is I've never seen him happier in my whole entire time I've known him ever he looks I don't know almost too happy. I shift awkwardly .

"Kimberly you have know idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that"

"Jared what does that mean"

"It means I love you too and I've loved you for a while now ever since I first really saw you in English" Jared smiles and kisses me again with more passion then you would think one person could possibly.

"Thanks"

"Why"

"For loving me"

"Kim, I should be thanking you"

I snuggle in further to his warmth and begin to fall a sleep

"Kim, I should go"

"No Jared please, please stay"

"Ok, I will" Jared says and I can just picture him grinning and I fall a sleep thinking of Jared and wake up thinking of Jared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kim" Jared says as soon as he sees me and sweeps off my feet

"I missed you too" I say

Jared just laughs.

Being away from him for the whole weekend with Sam which consisted of her taking me shopping taking me out to dinner watching girlie movies going dancing and going to The Veronica's Concert my favourite band. The weekend was perfect though I did miss Jared my present you may ask was ticket to the Veronica's concert and backstage passes it was honestly the best night ever meeting them they were really nice it was all perfect. But seeing Jared now was just as thrilling. The only odd thing about the weekend was she asked about Paul asked if he was nice to me now and when I had to admit yes she just nodded but I could tell something else was going on there. But right now none of that mattered because I was with Jared.

"So what have you been up to" I ask as we step into Emily's for dinner with everyone else. The whole way getting there we walked took a lot longer because we kept kissing ok there I admited it but where here now and I can still see food left, Jared doesn't even seem to mind that his missed out on some food.

"Uneventful"

"Oh my god Jumper never leave Jared a lone for that long again" Embry says hearing my question, Jared glares at him as he sits down and I take a sit next to him.

"What why"

"Why" Embry says in shock

"Yeah"

"Because every bloody second he was either asking about you talking about your or thinking about you it was insane"

"Embry" Sam warns

"It's true"

I notice Jared shaking and death glarring him

"It is pretty true but I get it" Paul says

and Jared shoots him a thank you look. Sometimes it's hard to believe Paul and Jared are best friends but I have to admit they are I didn't really know that they were you know best friends not really but Jared did sort of explain it to me one day about how they completed each other my words not his and ever since then I've tried my best to let the knocking me out and cliffing diving thing go. And right now I can see why there best friends because Paul's a loyal person I'll give him that.

"It was worse then that he kept fidgeting and looking at the clock, I even had a dream about you" Seth says with a smirk at the end

"It better have been G rated" Jared snarls and I feel myself go red

"Not exactly" Seth says smiling a little "Well the way you think about her it's hard not to" Seth gets cut off by Jared's shaking his shaking harder then I've ever seen someone shake in my life.

"Jared, are you ok"

He just keeps shaking everyone is looking around the room nervously

"Jared please tell me your ok" I say and then I burst into tears I begin to sob it only makes Jared shake harder but I can't stop.

"Ok Jared you can't calm yourself down, outside now" Sam orders and Jared nods and races outside the others follow suit a long with Sam. I go as well but warm hands grab me for a second I think it's Jared until I look up and see Embry holding me.

"Let me go I have to go check on Jared" I cry

"Kim, it's ok he'll be back soon his fine" Embry says

"You don't know that" I say and begin to cry harder

"His fine" Paul says and I realise his still in the room

"What's wrong with him why won't he tell me why" I say as I begin to sob

"Kim calm down" Embry says

"No" I sob as I struggle to break free but it's useless I give up after a while.

"Please Paul Embry I need to go" I beg

"Let her go" Paul says

"What, he doesn't want her to know" Embry says

"I know but he'll want her to know now"

"What you don't know that"

"Trust me anything's better then seeing her like this, it'll be like hell to him and he'll see it later he'll be angry we let it go this far" Paul says with authorityy

"What if he isn't"

"He will be"

"How can you be so sure" Embry says but I can feel his grip loosening

"Because if this was Sam that's what I'd want" Paul says quietly

"Sam summers" I whisper still sobbing

"Yeah" Paul says

And then Embry lets me go and all thoughts of Sam leave my mind as I run to find Jared.

Once I get to the backyard I'm shocked at what I see huge wolfs that's what they are I suppose fighting well two of them are the other's are just watching looking tense. The one's that are fighting have beautiful coats one's a sandy colour and the other's a beautiful chocolate brown. I'm shocked but all I want to do is find Jared though how I'm going to get past these Wolf's is a mystery. I hear footsteps and I realise that Paul and Embry are falling me. I know they have changed there minds and not want me to see Jared so I begin to run. That's when all the wolfs hear me they all turn to see me even the fighting stops and they all sort of stare like there not sure what to do maybe there going to eat me. I think but I can't move I'm frozen because it's like I don't know I know they wouldn't do that I almost feel safe what's wrong with me.

Then the chocolate brown one walks away and so do the others they walk off into the woods. I'm about to run to find Jared when two warm hands grab me. It's Paul I realise and Embry is standing next to him looking nervous.

"Don't run Jared will be back soon" Paul says and all I can do is nod and cry with worry over Jared.

A couple of seconds later the whole gang comes back into the backyard from the forest. They all look fine besides Seth who looks pretty torn up Jared has a bite mark on his arm. Oh my god maybe they were attached by the wolf's they seemed safe to me but I was properly being silly.

"Jared" I cry

Jared rushes up to me and grips me in a hug

"Why'd did you let her come out she could have been hurt" Jared says his voice is deadly

"I'll show you" Paul says and grabs him and drags him away

"Jared" I say helplessly

"One second" Jared says

The other's go inside one by one giving me sad smiles Leah just smiles and says everything's fine Embry just stands next to me waiting with me his a good friend I think even though I'm crying and that freaks gusy out Embry just puts his arm around me and waits with me which wants to make me cry all over again. I've never felt so loved in so many different ways.

Finally Jared reappears. And rushes to hug me he looks guilty like his done something wrong.

"Thank you Embry for letting her come I would have done the same" Jared says quietly a few seconds later both Embry and Paul dispear back inside and it's just me and Jared left.

"Are you ok, I was so worried and the you left and I didn't know what to do and" I say crying harder as I recall how it all happened

"Kim, I'm fine I swear not normal but fine"

"Jared I need you to tell me what's going on" I finally say

Jared whips away my tears and kisses the place they fell and then nods

"I know"

"Then tell me"

"I just don't want it to ruin everything, everythings so perfect"

"It's be more perfect when your honest"

"That's the thing Kim, I don't know if it will or it want"

"Jared I promise no matter what I will love you" I say

"I know I will Kim but this is huge"

"Just tell me" I say

"Ok you sit down and I'll tell you" Jared says

so I sit down and he sits down next to me takes a deep breath stares at my face like his trying to memorise this very moment and opens his mouth to let the truth be heard and I've never be so scared in my life because I know what he will say will change everything and I'm not sure if it will change it in a good or a bad way either.

Authors Note

So I didn't remember what colour Jared's coat was so I made it up was it ever mentioned anyway and I'm pretty sure Seth's was a sandy colour so lets hope so. Well review next chapter the truth comes out so please tell me what you think and any sugestions on how you think Kim should react and please tell if you think I lead it up to that moment right.

Also with Kim crying I know some people might think it might sound like she's been dramatic but the guy she loves was shaking like something was seriously wrong and no one would tell her why so she cried hey she's only human still that's why I made her cry but tell me what you think be honest I need to hear you guys thoughts so don't be shy.

And check out my Paul Imprint story he imprints on Sam kim's best bestfriend it's called Out Of Control give me your thoughts. Also what do you guys think of a spin off with Jared's brother Max about him becoming an werewolf and imprinting

B.C


	14. Don't Edit With Me

**Authors Note**

So I'm going to reintroduce Jared's little brother in this chapter and a lot more in the next tell me guys what you think.

Oh and by the way yes this is the chapter when all the truth comes out I've put it off for a while but it's time so here we go the truth comes out but does the truth set you free or make you lose your imprint you'll have to see.

By the way a big thanks to my beta and all you lovely reviewers you keep me writing also please check out my story Out Of Control it's about Paul imprinting on Sam.

**Chapter 13**

"So Kim, uh, have you ever heard the Quileute legends?" Jared asks, looking slightly concerned, like at any moment I'll completely freak out.

"Sure yeah, the protectors, the wolves and stuff like that," I say with a shrug, not understanding the way the conversation has suddenly turned.

"Yeah well, I don't really know how to tell you, but, uh, the legends are true Kim," Jared finally says. His voice is deadpan serious, and I can tell he's worked really hard to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Jared, I don't think that's really possible," I say skeptically.

"Kimberly, I'm a werewolf."

"But Jared, I- Uh- Are you joking?" I finally ask, rephrasing it so I don't sound cruel.

"What? No, Kim."

"Look Jared, I just can't really believe you, I'm sorry." I finally say, wondering why he's telling me this blatant lie.

"Kim it's true! That's why my temperature's so high, and why I grew really fast all of a sudden. And that's why I hang out with Sam and the other guys. We're a pack," Jared explains.

The way he says it, full of emotion, it's hard to doubt him, but I remind myself these things aren't real.

"Jared, you can't be a werewolf. That's completely impossible."

"Kim, I'm not lying, please just listen," Jared begs.

All I can do is nod and listen, he talks about everything, from when he first transformed to when he met Sam and what happened to Emily, and then imprinting. As soon as he says the words I know he's serious, and then he says my name and tells me how much he loves me, checking my reaction.

Unfortunately, the only thing I _can _do is sit, frozen into place, because it all makes sense in some twisted way, and add up everything he's just told me. Including how he suddenly took an interest in me.

"So, you're a werewolf," I say slowly, still expecting him to tell me it's all a joke.

"Yeah, I am."

"But, but, I mean it's just not logical!"

"That's what I thought at first."

"I-"

"Do you believe me Kim? Because you have to know I am completely serious, beyond serious. Really, I wouldn't, I couldn't, joke about this. It's for real Kim, and even though sometimes I don't want to believe it either, I remember that imprinting gave me you, and well I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Jared its-"

"It's hard, yeah I know it is Kim, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to ruin what we had so early, but it's this is a huge part of me and I need you to love all of me, like I love all of you." He's still staring intensely, willing me to understand, and I just can't doubt him any longer.

"I believe you, and I still love you," I finally say.

Jared looks me straight in the eye like he wants to make sure I'm not lying. The truth is, I couldn't lie to Jared, I just couldn't, and I know he's telling the truth, every single word. I can't find it in myself to be afraid or worried, because I know Jared could never hurt me.

"Thanks," I tell him.

"For what?"

"For telling me. I know it must have been hard to risk everything like that."

"I would have lost you anyway if I didn't tell you."

"I don't think you would have, I mean I can't- I need you Jared."

"I'm glad."

"Me too"

"So do you want me to buy you a collar?" I ask cheekily.

"A what?"

"A collar, in case you get lost, you know, so someone can bring you back home."

"You're not serious?"

"Well, you're a dog and I wouldn't want to lose you," I say with a smile.

"You're not funny."

"I'm a little funny."

"No you're not funny at all. I'm a werewolf not a dog."

"So I shouldn't call you a puppy then?"

"No."

"Well what about a pet name?"

"Kim this isn't funny."

"So Spot's a no then?"

"I don't have any spots."

"It could be ironic."

"Kim please, you sound like Embry."

"Who sounds like me?" Embry booms, rushing outside on cue.

"No one," I say smiling slightly.

"Fine don't tell me Jumper. Anyways, how're you taking the fact your man's a dog?" Jared growls at him, but Embry just grins back, ignoring Jared's anger.

"Fine, how're you taking the fact that you're one too?"

"Hey it helps me get the ladies! You know, with my new found height."

"Wow, Embry how could anyone turn you down, with your modesty?"

"I honestly don't know, but if people keep imprinting on the hottest girls in school there will be no one to hit on," Embry says with a dramatic sigh.

"Why, who else has imprinted?"

"You mean old Jared didn't tell you?"

"Embry, shut up!" Jared growls.

"What? Who else imprinted?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell Kim, you have to understand. He isn't sure how to act, this is all pretty new to him, and I don't want to mess this up"

"So you're going to keep secretes from me?"

"What? No Kim, of course not, you'll know soon enough."

"Embry, can you give us a second?" I say sternly Embry nods, sends an apologetic look towards to Jared, which Jared ignores, and heads inside.

"Jared Robert Fuller, I don't want you to edit with me. Especially not now, when you just stopped. I want everything to be out in the open you know, no secrets," I tell him.

"Kim it's not really that big of deal, I just promised Paul and I can't turn my back on him. I could never forgive myself if I somehow messed things up for him"

"Paul imprinted!" I gasp.

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you that, he won't take it very well."

"Who did he imprint on?"

"Can you just let this go Kim?"

"Oh my God! Did he imprint on Sam? My Sam? He mentioned her before, that's why he let me go, because of Sam. How could I forget that? Paul imprinted on Sam didn't he?"

"Yes."

"That's, that's good." After my initial shock – I was having way too many of those today – I quickly warmed up to the idea.

"Good?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you wouldn't like it, since he, um, knocked you out. Plus, you know he has a temper."

"Well no, but it'd be good because then Sam can be a part of this. I won't have to hide any of it. And Paul will love her more then most men could," I say.

"So you're really okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Then, maybe you could help Paul? He's having a little trouble with Sam. She's a little, um..."

"Difficult." I finish.

"That's the word."

"Yeah I could try, I guess."

"You're the best, Kim."

"I know." I joke, and Jared leans in to kiss me, which I eagerly accept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love sitting here and just hanging out, just me and Sam, near the edge of the cliff where the pack goes cliff diving. That was something I did once, and hopefully will never do again. I so blame Paul for that too. We don't really talk about the guys much, sometimes with me and Sam it's easier to talk about the less complicated things in life.

"So where's Jared?" Sam asks, breaking our unspoken no-boy-chat rule.

"With his friends. Where's Paul?"

"How should I know, we're not together."

"Yet," I whisper.

"Shut up Kim, we're not. I still haven't forgiven him for knocking you out. He's not as bad as I thought, but still," Sam explains.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me! Who wants to bet Jared didn't want to leave you alone today?"

"No, he was fine when I explained we wanted a girls day," I lie.

"Oh please, it's like he needs to be near you!"

"No he doesn't. He's off with his friends, I'm off with mine, and we're fine."

"Then why are Jared and his friends walking towards us?" Sam says raising an eyebrow.

"He is not! You're just messing with me."

"I am not, turn around Kim."

I whip my head around. Sure enough, I can see the pack, all in swimmers, walking up the cliffs laughing and joking. Even after I explained to Jared that I wanted a girls day! I mean, does he not understand?

"Hey Flasher, Jumper!" Embry screams and begins to wave frantically.

"We are ignoring them," I inform Sam and turn back around.

"So we're going to act like they're not here?"

"Yes."

"So whatever I say, you're just going to answer me like they can't hear?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Try me."

"Ok, you asked for it. How's Nathan?" Sam asks.

She was good. It was a little bit of a sore subject, but Jared deserved it. And besides, Nathan and I were just friends nothing more, though I hadn't seem him much lately. Jared walks me to class, making it hard to give Nathan time to talk, since Jared was a little overbearing. The worse part is, I know whatever I say now the whole pack can hear. Oh well, just be honest.

"Don't really know, I mean I don't see him much anymore. It's kind of hard, you know, and he's busy with his friends."

"Please! We all know Nathan is in love with you."

"He is not!"

"Yeah he is, don't lie. Think about it; he always talks to you, never really dates though he has offers, and has stopped talking to you since you started doing Jared."

"I'm not doing Jared!" I say indignantly.

"Well the school thinks you are, so it's the same."

"I don't think it really is Sam. That would be like if the whole school started saying you slept with Paul. It wouldn't make it the same as if you had."

"In a way it would, and that's not going to happen anyway. Plus I wouldn't really care that much."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Maybe you wouldn't care, but if it got back to your brother you would."

"That's different, I'd have to care! Jake would try and kill Paul, and I don't want him going to jail or getting hurt. I care because of my family, you care because of you."

"Caring is still caring."

"No it's different, trust me."

"Whatever."

"I want you to know that the whole group of shirtless boys over there have not jumped yet, since they're too busy eavesdropping, and it looks like Jared wants to kill Nathan," Sam says.

"Yeah well, I told you I could act like they weren't there."

"Guess you proved me wrong, so are you going to talk to your shirtless boy now?"

"Are you going to talk to yours?"

"I would, but I don't see Zac Efron."

"Very funny, and no since he ignored me when I said I wanted a girls day!" I yell towards him.

"Oh come on Kim, the guys wanted to go diving."

"Oh please."

"It's true."

"Liar liar, pants on fire," Embry sings.

"Shut up Embry," Jared says.

"I think I'll jump instead," Embry says and jumps off the cliff. I can hear Jared walking towards me.

"I'm going to go and leave you with your boy drama."

"Sam don't go."

"No it's cool I have plans anyway."

"With who?"

"An old friend," Sam says and then begins to walk away. I hear Sam and Paul arguing, as Paul is insisting on taking her home, and she finally agrees. I hear them walk away.

Jared sits down next to me and puts his arm round my shoulder. I shrug it off easily.

"Kim, come on. Talk to me, please."

"Jared you crossed a line, I needed girl time and you ruined it."

"I know, it's just some stuff happened this morning and I needed to be around you, but I couldn't interrupt your girls day so I settled for being near you," Jared explains.

"What happened?"

"Well it's now an definite that Max will become a werewolf, my own brother! It'll be good I guess, you know I've been a little distant since I transformed and all, but I don't know if I want this life for him."

"I'm sure everything will work out."

"I don't want him to hear my thoughts either. I mean he'll know everything, how I see you. He'll give me crap for it. It's all so frustrating and he has no idea, but the change is happening soon, I can tell. He's so young, and I want to protect him but I can't," Jared finishes.

"Okay you're forgiven for coming, and I'm sure everything will be okay. Max seems like a strong type of guy."

"Yeah he is."

"Jared, Sam called. Max is sick, transformation sick," Quil calls.

"Oh, I have to go Kim."

"Do you want me to come?"

"More than anything," Jared says and kisses me quickly, before we rush off to go see Max, the soon to be werewolf.

**Authors Note**

I remember in new moon Jake got really sick before he became a werewolf so I'm not sure if this is right but that's how I'm going to do it, also please understand I might not get all the facts right but the basic idea is I'll do it so Max gets sick and then Jared helps him learn how to transform sorry if that isn't right but I tried and I can't be bothered trying to find out how it really happened still you'll get the idea

B.C


	15. Names Max, Aka One of those La Push boys

Took Your Time Loving Me

Authors Note

So this is kind of off the subject a little I suppose but I wanted to set this up and I figured now would be as good as time as any. Now you have met Max before his Jared's little brother and you'll here from him in this chapter if you guys really like him like I'll do I'll do a spin off on him and how he imprints so let me know what you think give me your thoughts please.

B.C

**Chapter 14**

Hi, the name's Max, maybe you know me as that guy that's starting hanging with the La Push Boys.

"So this is my life now," I mumble.

Jared doesn't bother to answer me, he just sort of nods. Heck he doesn't care! He loves his life, he has Kim. God I'm beginning to sound as angry as Paul; what's wrong with me? I never use to be like that.

Oh, I know what's wrong with me: I'm a werewolf! A werewolf for God sake! I feel like I'm something out of a big budget movie, or a cheesy book. I don't really want to be either.

It's Saturday night, and unlike any normal 'just-turned-15-year-old' my age, I am not hanging with the guys and having a good time. I'm not with my oldbest friends. that's what they are: _Old_best friends, since well, we can't risk anyone finding out. Plus I'm 'dangerous',and not even a good dangerouslike James Dean, I'm a bad Dangerous like a prisoner or something.

So now I must spend my life hanging around with these guys. It's not that I have a problem with them, I don't, but it's different I guess. I mean we're all kind of forced into this friendship, except it's more than that, it's like a brotherhood. These are the guys I spent my time paying out for being in a gang and now I am in it. Something's really wrong with this picture. I wish I could just go back to my simple life but of course that's not an option.

"Don't be so emo," Quil says gruffly. I roll my eyes.

Back to what I was saying: yes, instead of having a good time, I am at Sam and Emily's house talking about 'pack stuff'. I'm meant to be listening, but that's not going to happen. It's all far too serious for me.

"Max are you listening?" Sam asks his voice is far too serious. He needs to relax,

"Yeah,"

"What was I just saying?"

I feel like I'm in maths, and I suck at maths. I never have the right answer.

"Vampires are evil?" I guess.

Jared whacks me on the back of the head lightly, and smiles a little.

"Who even says that?" Jared asks.

"Sam," I mumble.

"Max, you need to listen," Sam says firmly. I nod my head and try not to roll my eyes.

After one way-too-long hour passes, we are free to go.

"You coming home?" Jared asks. He's over-tired from patrolling, and then going to school to see Kim instead of sleeping. Idiot.

"Yeah, suppose."

The others go in their separate groups. It's Embry, Quil and Jake, then Seth, Brady and Collin, but Seth's a little older than them, my age to be exact, so he doesn't really fit in with them perfectly. Leah and Emily hang out all the time. And then Jared and Paul. Me, I haven't really found myself in a group yet. Mainly because I don't really want to - it makes it that much real. I know I want to hang out with Seth, he's a pretty cool guy and we could easily become friends, but I don't want to be part of this world. I just don't want to get attached.

We all wave good bye to each other.

"Paul you want a lift?" Jared yells.

Paul nods and we all climb into Jared's small truck – well, it's small when there are three werewolf's in it.

We drive in silence - mostly because Paul and Jared have been friends for so long they don't always feel the need to talk, and I don't have anything to say. You know, besides the fact I wish I was _normal,_ and I know that no one wants to hear that. They already hear it in my thoughts enough.

Jared drops Paul off. Paul says a quick 'thank you' and then we drive in silence again.

"So this must be hard for you," Jared finally says.

I feel like saying something like 'that states the obvious' but I don't feel like fighting with him.

"Mm."

"I want you to know it wasn't easy for me either."

Easy for him? Please, everything's easy for Jared. Nothing is too much trouble - he has the girl and he's perfectly happy being a werewolf.

"Mm."

"No it was. I mean first of all my best friend Paul wouldn't speak to me, and then I turn into a wolf one day start hearing Paul in my head. I thought I had lost it you know, and once I knew well, I hated it as much as you did."

"Mm."

"But then after a while I realised how important it was, because even though maybe I didn't like it, I was doing a good thing. I figured I had something to focus on, to live for in a way, and then of course everything changed once again, when I met Kim, but you get the idea..."

"I feel stupid," I finally say.

"Why?" Jared asks.

"I don't know it's like this whole thing feels stupid, you know, unreal. I don't want to believe it."

"That will pass. Reality will hit as soon as you see your first bloodsucker."

I nod. Maybe Jared's right, but it's hard to tell. What if I meet a bloodsucker and it doesn't make it feel anymore real? I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering if I'm dreaming. Should I just accept it? This all too damn confusing.

Once we get home Mum is there frowning. What else is new? Ever since Jared started 'acting out' as she calls it, she's been a little over the edge. Especially now, since I've started hanging out with Jared and his friends - the talk of the town, the rebels to some, the ones that are respected by the elders - she's not pleased at all. I think she thinks I wouldn't get mixed up in that crowd willingly. Needless to say she's always in a sour mood.

Oh, and Dad has a new girlfriend, which never pleases her. They've been divorced for three years now, and she still gets upset when she finds out he has a new slut - as she normally calls whoever the poor girl is.

"Boys, what are you doing home so late?" Mum asks.

"It's only 10," Jared replies.

"Not the point, I still had no idea where you two were."

"Over at Sam's," Jared says using a 'duh' kind of tone.

"That doesn't tell me where Maxwell was."

I cringe at the mention of my full name. "I was there too."

"You were at Sam's house."

"Mm."

"What did you do?"

"Watched some movies. Nothing else really," I say with a shrug, and head to my room leaving Mum speechless. I guess she didn't realise I really was in the crew now. Oh well, she would have figured it out anyway. Eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seth, Max you two can patrol tonight can't you?" Sam asks rhetorically, his voice deadpan. It always is when he's discussing the pack.

"By ourselves?" I ask, a little shocked.

"Yes, there haven't been too many vampire sightings, and Seth has been a werewolf for a while. I think it's time," Sam explains.

"Okay."

"Good, then you boys go now and tell Embry and Paul they can have a break."

We both nod and sprint off into the forest, shedding our human forms.

Seth's thoughts hit me fast and hard. He's a happy person, so hearing what Seth thinks isn't that bad - it's like taking a happy pill. Today he's thinking about how happy he is that Leah's happy. It's pretty uplifting to be honest. Seth grins at my thought and lets out a howl since he can't really laugh. I growl at him but he ignores me and keeps running, still wolf-grinning like an idiot. Once we tell Embry and Paul they can go, they run as quickly as they can, happy to have the night to themselves. Then it's just me and Seth and his happy thoughts.

_Do you really hate being a werewolf? _Seth asks me his thoughts.

_Sort of, I don't know. It's all so weird._

_Yeah I know what you mean._

_I just wish this never happened, you know? _I explain through my thoughts

_We all think that sometimes, it's best just to think about the positive._

_Which is._

_You're near me more often._

_Very funny._

_I was being honest._

_Sure._

_No, but seriously, why are you so distant? Do you hate us for being okay with it or something?_

_No, I just don't want to get attached because it make it more real._

_It is real, you need to accept that._

_Yeah I'm working on it._

_God we sound like girls._

I howl with laughter.

Soon enough, we hear Jared and Jacob's thoughts telling us we can go home, and we both run away happily. Once we transform back into our human selves and find clothes, we just sort of nod at each other. Seth turns to walk away.

"I'm starving," I say.

"Yeah it's a werewolf thing," Seth explains.

"I know that, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and have something to eat. I'm thinking pizza," I say with a grin.

Seth beams brightly. "Sounds good."

And as Seth chats to me and makes me laugh, I can't help but think maybe being in a pack won't be that bad after all. I'm beginning to really like Seth as a friend.

**Authors Note**

So this was not meant to come out like this it's more of an sneak peak of what my story would be like if I do a spin off on Max I really like Max but maybe you guys don't so let me know weather or not to give him his own story personally I think he deserves it. Anyway I just think Max is really cool and of course his story would be an imprint one tell me your thoughts and if you have read this Authors Note add the word **Jonas** in your review I want to see if anyone reads my Authors Notes.


	16. Overreactions and Wrongful Accusations

**Authors Note**

Chapter 16 folks here it is with out any further delay, Oh and by the way I left out a chapter a horrid misrake and forgot to add a chapter, chapter 14 so check it out, it'll make the story clearer that chapter has not been edited by my beta so sorry about the spelling anyway sorry again, I wrote an AN on that, but I'm going to take that down and pray you look at this and check it out and review it is an important chapter to me and I want to make sure it came across right. Sorry and thanks again my lovely Beta.

B.C

**Took Your Time Loving Me**

**Chapter 15**

I'm standing outside English, waiting for Jared to arrive. My Jared. I still get a bit of chill knowing he's mine, that no one else can have him because Jared is my boyfriend. As silly as it is, those simple words still make me pretty happy.

That's when I spot Nathan. He notices me too, and I can tell straight away he's surprised to see me by myself. After all, normally Jared or one of the pack members is with me, and if not that then Sam is, with her happy laugh and wild eyes. That's the only wild thing she has left these days. Before everything changed with Sam, before she started being a mum to her brother, more than a sister. Her eyes are the only thing left that reminds me Sam used to be wild and carefree, instead of always worried about her younger brother Jake and her kind-hearted father.

I wave at Nathan. I kind of feel bad; I've barely spoken to him since Jared became my boyfriend. It feels like we were close in another life. Nathan smile widens and he makes his way over to me, shaking his blonde hair a little which show off his natural highlights that I envy.

"Kim, how you been?" Nathan asks.

"Can't complain, you?"

"Same, same. Except this really great girl, who use to be a pretty good friend of mine, doesn't give me the time of day," Nathan explains, flashing me a perfect smile. If it wasn't for Jared I might have swooned. A part of me wonders if Nathan's being friendly, or if maybe he's flirting with me. No, Nathan wouldn't flirt with me. We're just close friends, or rather, _were_ close friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nathan, I've been really busy. A lot's been going on."

"Yeah, I know, trust me. I see you've become one of the La Push Gang," Nathan states like I've disappointed him.

"I'm not really one of the La Push Gang. They're not even a gang, we're just all friends."

"Kimberly, you have to know that something funny is going on there," Nathan says rolling his eyes at me

"Honestly Nathan. Nothing's going on there."

"Yeah, they all just happened to be freakishly tall," Nathan says sarcastically.

"I know it's odd but that's it," I say ignoring his sarcasm.

"Kim, why do you hang out with them, with Jared? You could do so much better," Nathan says, leaning and whispering it. I begin to feel sick. My stomach turns into knots, and I look around for anyone who will save me from this situation. Where is Jared, where is he?

"I don't think I can, and I don't want to," I say quickly.

"Kim yes you do, Kim you and I, we could be something," Nathan says.

"Nathan, I have a boyfriend. You should get to class."

"Class can wait. We can't."

"Nathan there is no we."

"Not yet. Look, all I need to do is kiss you and you'll see what I mean," Nathan explains.

"Nathan I don't want to kiss you."

"Trust me Kim, you do."

I look around and see the hall is empty. I don't want to make a scene, I just want Jared. My English class door is closed, no one can see. I just want this all to go away. I try and shove Nathan away from me.

"Kim, just one kiss," Nathan says softly, ignoring my pushing. He leans in and I give up. He's inches from my face, and I tell myself it'll be over soon. Just picture Jared. I close my eyes and suddenly, his body weight is gone. I open my eyes to see him pinned to wall by Jared, and oh my God is Paul helping him? Yes, yes he is. They're both shaking violently. Why the hell is _Paul_ shaking?

"She doesn't want you to kiss her," Jared hisses.

"Jared, let him go!" I scream.

"Your girlfriend told you to let me go, I guess she didn't want the kiss to stop," Nathan says, smirking proudly.

With a thud, Nathan's dropped to the ground, limp as a rag doll. He just lies there, and I watch in horror and shock. When I see Jared's face it's hurt and vulnerable - he believes him. How could he? Did he not see me pushing him? How could he not know?

"Jared, I didn't want him to kiss me!" I scream as loud as I can. Jared just takes off quicker than humanly possible. Paul punches Nathan hard, probably breaking his nose - I really hope he does - and I chase after Jared ,even though I have no hope of catching up.

"Kim he needs to be alone," I hear Paul call, but it's too late; I need to find him. I turn back to see the halls flooded with people trying to work out what's going on. I hear Sam faintly yelling my name, but I push it all out my mind. I have to find Jared. _My_ Jared.

I run for a while trying to find him. I look in the woods, I run to his home - no ones there - I run to Emily's and Sam's. No one's there besides Emily. I run to the beach. I run everywhere I've ever seen him. I try my house, praying he's waiting for me. He's not. I run into the forest, deeper and deeper. I just keep running. My throat burns and my eyes water, but I can't stop. I just have to find him explain he can't think that I could ever love or kiss anyone else. He just can't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jared's P.O.V**

I lay down on the lounge at Emily's and Sam's letting the scene run through my head for the hundredth time. The pain is killing me; slowly ripping apart my heart, piece my piece. Her eyes were closed, I couldn't see her fighting him, and then his words in my head taunting me.

How could she? I love her more then anything in the world, and she's breaking me to pieces. It's killing me. No one knows what's wrong - I changed into werewolf in the forest for a while but that was only me, no one else was a wolf. Paul knows, but he wont say a word, I know that for sure. Everyone keeps giving me worried looks, which I ignore. I just need to keep reliving that moment - and all our moments - trying to work out what I did wrong. How could I lose her? I'm meant for her, and I lost her.

I hear the door open loudly but I ignore it. I just close my eyes trying to think of her, and wondering how she could do this to me, and how could I let her. How could I not see?

"Jared!" A voice screams. I open my eyes to see Sam, Kim's best friend. I've never seen someone look so angry in my life. She looks like she's been crying, but I just don't care. All I care about is the fact my heart is broken. I notice the Pack entering the room to see what's up.

"What did you do to her?!" Sam screams.

This gets my attention. I sit up in shock.

"What did I do to who?" I ask.

"Kim! What did you do you bastard?" Sam screams. She's so damn loud, and _what_ is she talking about?

"I didn't do a thing."

"Don't give me that crap! All I know is my best friend is missing because of you! It always comes down to you Jared!" Sam screams.

"Missing?"

"Yes, while you're having a nap, Kim is missing. Her mum's worried sick, and Davie is freaking out. What did you do to her? I swear I will kill you! I don't care how tall you are, I will hurt you Jared!" Sam shouts.

"What do you mean, missing?"

"God you're slow! She's gone! She ran out of school today after you, what the hell did you do to her?!" Sam screams louder now, and she's sobbing. I look at Paul, and see the pain on his face. It's hard to look at.

"She's my best friend, she stayed with me when I couldn't get out of bed, and you chased her away! What did you do? I can't live without her! She's Kim. I need her," Sam says still sobbing.

"My Kim is missing," I slowly.

"Yes."

"I have to find her," I say.

"Run Forrest Run!" I hear Max yell.

And then I just run, trying to find her. No matter how much pain she has caused me, she has to be safe. She's my Kim, I want her to be happy even if it is with Nathan. I just can't work out why she ran away.

I let myself become a wolf, and rush into the forest, hoping to catch a scent. I do after a while, and I follow it for what seems like forever, and that's when I see her. She's lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. Her eyes are swollen from crying, and she's shivering as well; she looks so small. I grab her and pick her up straight away. She feels so nice next to me - so right.

"Jared," She whispers.

"Go back to sleep," I tell her quietly.

Because right now, all that matters is that she'll be okay. _My_ Kim, even if I'm not her _her_ Jared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kim's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and I realise I am no longer in the forest looking for Jared. I'm in my room. I look around, searching for Jared. I need to explain. I see him, to my shock, sitting on a chair next to my bed, looking straight at me with worry in his eyes.

"Jared," I whisper.

"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep, everything's okay. Everyone else is asleep, Sam's down stairs sleeping too," Jared soothes.

"I'm awake and I need you to know, that I didn't want to kiss Nathan."

"Kim, it's okay."

"No, you have to understand. He cornered me, and I fought him for a while and then I just gave up, you know braced my self and pictured you. All I wanted was you - that's all I'll ever want. When you came, I screamed because I didn't want you to lose your temper. Everything was all about you Jared. I don't care about Nathan in that way, and after today not at all," I explain.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Understand this Jared, you're going to have to be the one to tell me to leave, because I will never want anyone else."

"I love you Kim, and I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you, I mean, you were outside in the cold and-"

"Shh Jared it's okay, you're here now. I wasn't running away, I was running to find you. Always you."

"Go back to sleep Kim, and dream about me," Jared says smiling widely.

"Trust me I will," I say with a huge smile on my face, knowing that no matter what. I will always have Jared. and he will always be mine.

**Authors Note**

So I figured we should tie up some lose ends with Nathan what did you think give me your thoughts so it's all happy at the moment but a bit of twist is coming up soon that will surprise Kim and Jared don't worry it's nothing to bad.

Review and check out my Story Out Of Control to learn more about the feisty Sam what did she mean by when I couldn't get out of bed.


	17. Usually So Careful

**Authors Note**

So I wasn't sure weather to do what I am about to write but in the end I decided that it was best for the story so you may hate me you may love me I'm not sure just tell me what you think.

**Chapter 16**

"Fuck," I say.

"That sums it up," Sam says. For once her voice is sarcastic and bitter, rather than happy or bright.

"What am I going to do?"

"Kim, I don't know, how could you let this happen?" Sam says. She sounds disappointed in me, and I hate that.

I can't answer her. I find myself thinking about that night.

FLASHBACK

_Jared was looking around nervously. He'd taken me to the cliffs to see the sunset. It was the night after we'd had that huge fight over Nathan. He was holding my hand and staring at my face as I watched the beautiful colours in the sky, and the breath taking blue that the wild sea was that night._

_"It's beautiful," I breathed._

_"Not as beautiful as you," Jared said. His voice was rough and husky; it made him sound sexy._

_"Sure."_

_"Kim I'm not lying."_

_"I know, I just don't agree."_

_"I really wish you would."_

_I looked around at the picnic he had set up. He felt bad at me running away, though I explained it wasn't his fault and I was only running. Still, Jared was stubborn about these things. I had to admit the chocolate cake he had made himself wasn't burnt and I was still overjoyed he'd learnt how to make a cake. He was so perfect sometimes._

_"I have something for you," Jared said, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed._

_"Jared, you didn't have to get me something," I mumbled._

_"I know, I wanted to," Jared said, shoving a hand in his pocket and handing me a necklace. It was a pearl - a real one, that was obvious - on a single silver chain, but it was beautiful: so simple and elegant. Something that would make anyone feel pretty wearing it._

_"Oh my God Jared, it's gorgeous."_

_"It was my Grandmother's, my great Grandma gave it to her on her wedding day, so that no matter what happened, or wherever her new husband took her, she'd always remember her mother," Jared explained. He spoke so softly I could hardly hear him._

_"Jared, does your Mum know that you gave this to me? I mean I don't think she would be pleased."_

_"Kim, My Grandma gave it to my mother, who gave it to me to give to my wife, but I didn't want to wait till then."_

_"You really shouldn't have."_

_"No it's selfish really, it's just I want you to look down and always remember me. I have to patrol a lot, and I want something to be on you that reminds you of me. I'm being selfish," Jared explained, looking a little ashamed._

_"I don't need this to remind me of you, you know, but thank you."_

_"Any time."_

_It was right then that we started kissing. I just couldn't believe how much I loved him, how much he loved me, how he gave me something that had been passed around his family, and how beautiful the night was, full of stars. It wasn't even that cold, a first for La Push, and that night it all just felt so right, like everything had made this night perfect. We started kissing and we never stopped, and then we fell asleep under the stars with Jared murmuring how beautiful I was._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I don't know how it happened. We both just got caught up in the moment I guess," I finally admit.

"You didn't even use anything," Sam says, sounding annoyed.

"How stupid could have I been?" I say to Sam, and then I begin to sob. What would Jared think? I mean, he loves me now, but I'm only 17 and I'm pregnant! What if he can't take it? I mean, after all, he's only 17 too. What about school? I'm not ready for this.

"Oh Kim, it's going to be okay. I was being hard on you, I'm sorry. It's just you're normally so careful," Sam explains quickly.

"I'm only 17, I haven't even finished school! What will Mum say? What will _Jared_ say? What am I going to do?" I cry.

"Kim, everything is going to be okay, I promise. No matter what happens, no matter what Jared does, I will make sure you're okay, and I will be here for you. I swear," Sam says, her voice serious.

"Thank you," I manage to whisper as I stare at the small pink stick that has just decided my future.

"Are you going to keep it?" Sam whispers.

"Yes." I couldn't ever kill my baby, it was Jared's to. Jared and mine. I couldn't kill something that was a part of me and Jared, no matter what he said. Even if he left me, I just couldn't do that.

"Okay good, are you going to raise it? Because you could put it up for adoption..." Sam voice trails off.

"No, this is mine. I can't give my own child up. I understand why some people do, I just, I can't."

"Well that's okay too. So are you going to tell Jared or your Mum first?" Sam asks.

"How about no one ever?" I say.

"We could just say you put on some weight," Sam suggests smiling.

"Sounds good to me."

"Seriously though," Sam says.

"I'll tell Jared first. He deserves to know first," I say.

"You don't have to rush telling him."

"No, but I'd rather just do it you know, like ripping a bandaid off."

"I get you."

"In fact, can you drive me to Sam and Emily's? He'll be there."

"Sure," Sam says, throwing the pregnancy test in the bin and covering it up with newspaper.

"My Dad would have an heart attack if he thought I was pregnant", Sam explains.

"No, Jake would."

"Yeah you're probably right," Sam says laughing.

Sam drives ridiculously slow to Sam and Emily's "because you're pregnant, Kim". This is going to be a long 9 months if she drives me around. Once we pull up I feel like I want to throw up because I'm so nervous.

"Do you want me to come in?" Sam asks.

"Yes," I say instantly.

Sam almost laughs at my eagerness, but she tries to cover it up. Once we're at the door I get the feeling this is a bad idea. I mean after all, what am I thinking? Just telling him now. I'm not ready.

"You know what, lets just go," I say quickly.

"Okay," Sam says, nodding understandingly.

"Kim, is that you?" Jared's voice booms.

"Do you think he'd believe me if I lied?" I ask Sam.

She shakes her head, and I take a deep breath.

"Yeah it's me," I call as I walk into the house with Sam trailing behind me. Once we enter the dining room I notice Jared has been waiting for me. He smiles at me, gets up, and moves in for a kiss. Ever since that night he can't seem to keep his hands off me. I let myself enjoy it for a moment, I even ignore the wolf whistles - no pun intended. Finally I break apart from him, and try my best to smile. I fiddle with the necklace he gave me, and Jared senses something's wrong straight away.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jared asks. Worry laces his voice.

"We need to talk," I say quietly.

"Okay" Jared replies slowly.

"Where no one can hear us," I finally say.

"Okay."

"It sounds like Jared is about to get dumped," Embry jokes. Emily whacks him on the back of the head.

"Do you want me to come?" Sam asks.

Jared shoots me a confused look.

"No, I can handle this, I hope," I say.

"Okay well, um, good luck," Sam says.

"Yeah thanks," I mutter. Jared looks even more worried now, but he tries to smile at me as we walk outside of the house.

"So what's wrong?"

"When I meant I didn't want anyone else to hear, I meant werewolves as well."

"Oh right," Jared says, and guides me until we're standing in the forest. "Though it's a little pointless, I mean they will know."

"I know but it's easier if it's private for now."

"Okay Kim, I'm starting to freak out. You need to tell me what's up."

"Well you remember, uhm, _that _night?"

"Kim, I didn't mean to pressure you. We don't have to again, for as long as you want," Jared says.

"No that's not it. It's just that, well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm pregnant."

I look over at Jared and he looks shocked, and then he faints. Well, that could have gone better.

I begin to cry, in typical pregnant-woman fashion, and so there I sit in the middle of the forest, pregnant, with a fainting werewolf boyfriend. Great.

**Authors Note**

So there you have it. what did you think were you expecting it before this chapter tell me your thoughts


	18. Aftermath

Authors Note

So Little Kim is Pregnant I was not planning this I wasn't but I couldn't help my self anyway I hope you like this story line moving on I really appreciate all you guys reviews so here's the next chapter,

Don't Own Twilight  

**Chapter 17**

After I finish my last tears, I wipe my eyes and look around at Jared, lying on the ground. I didn't want him pressured into something just because I was his imprint. If he didn't want a child this young, he didn't have to. I knew I could do it, but I wasn't going to make Jared do that just because he imprinted on me, that wasn't fair. I couldn't do that to him, or anyone, and as I stand here in the forest it all seems so clear. I could do it.

I could set Jared free from this kind of life. I mean, in a while he would forget about me and find someone else. Maybe he would always love me in some way, but he could move on and live like he had before me.

I stand up and walk towards Sam and Emily's. By the time I get there, I don't even have to knock. Embry rips open the door, smiling and almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"So what happened Kim? You didn't dump him for me, did you? I mean, I know you love me Kim, but it's not meant to be," Embry says, smiling widely.

"Embry, do me a favour okay? Go into the forest and get Jared, will you? He fainted. And call me on your mobile if he's not okay," I say calmly.

"Shit Kim, what made him faint?"

"Just life I guess," I say quietly, and begin to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What about Jared?"

"He'll be fine," I say and rush off. Embry gives me an odd look, but races into the forest, and I let go of Jared because not letting go is worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week since I have seen him. Jared, my Jared who can no longer be mine. I haven't really left the house. He's come around countless times, but Sam has gotten rid of him, and she handles getting the food. Mum thinks I'm sick, and Davie is in far too good a mood since yesterday he announced that Dad said he could stay here for good, to worry about me.

Sam, on the other hand, is completely in control, getting whatever I need, and standing up to the La Push boys when they threaten to hurt her if she doesn't let Jared see me. Not that that bothers her, because as soon as they open their mouths Paul hits them.

Sam is lucky she's Paul's imprint, otherwise someone actually might try and hurt her. Not badly of course, but you know threaten to and grab her arm or something.

I worry about her, because when she lets herself fall for Paul I may lose her as a friend if I'm not in the pack anymore. Well, as a imprint anyway.

Embry called a couple of times. The first time it was Jared using his phone, and then once I knew he was fine I hung up. Okay, I heard his voice and hung up. After that, Jared started using anyone's phone to call me, which is stupid when you think about it, because I just stopped answering the phone at all. When Mum was home and he rang, I'd just pretend to be asleep so she didn't suspect anything.

Even though it hurts to let Jared go, I have to because I know Jared. He'll want to do the right thing, but I just want him to do the thing for him, which of course he'll never do if I still act like I love him. Which I do, I mean, I can't not, but he can't know that. Ignoring him is the best thing to do.

"Hey Babe and Baby," Sam greets, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sam," I warn.

"No one's home, calm down. Ran into Jacob down at the Supermarket, let's just say he wasn't friendly."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing really. He was all like, 'Jared and Kim _need_ to talk'. I told him to back off, and he was about to say something but then of course Paul came marching along, death glared him, and almost pushed him away. I reckon Paul is their boss or something, 'cause he sort of looked sorry, and then left with Paul. It's so odd," Sam explains as she opens a block of chocolate and sits on the bed.

"I mean Kim, I don't mind telling off some giants, I really don't. But are you sure you want to do this alone? I mean, maybe Jared would be doing this because he thought he had to, but would that really be so bad? I mean you two don't have to be together for him to help you."

"With Jared he'd think we did. When the baby is born I will contact him and ask if he wants to have visiting rights, but he doesn't need to be here for the pregnancy, does he? Besides I couldn't handle it, I'm an emotional wreck!"

"Ok Kim, but remember what you're doing here is a big decision."

"I know."

"But if you're sure then I'll respect you."

"Thanks, and thanks for everything Sam."

'Hey, it's no big deal. You'd be doing the same for me."

"True. So what did you rent?"

"Juno."

'Sam!"

"What?! Maybe it'll help."

With what? Still, it seems fitting.

'You're not funny Sam."

"Come on, I'm a little funny!"

"No you're not," I say with a frown, but I let a smile escape my lips.

Juno was good, I have to agree with Sam on that. She ended up falling asleep of course, and since I have cravings I had to go get some juice. So with a sigh I made my way down to the kitchen. I almost forgot to breath when I heard footsteps. I was sure it was a burglar, and was going to kill me when he saw me. What else could he do if he got caught? It could be no one else, Mum was sleeping and never woke up for anything, and Davie was at Leah's.

"Don't come any closer, if you hurt me my boyfriend will kill you. He's like 6 feet tall, he's huge! Like, seriously," I began to say. God knows why, but that was the only thing I could think of as I clutched my stomach.

The footsteps started to move faster and quicker.

"He's huge, and he's in a gang, and they're all freaking giants!" I say louder.

"It's called a pack."

I look and there is Jared, smirking a little. He's wearing a shirt for a change, and his hair's messy. Still, he looks breath-taking.

I turn on the light, just to take in the image fully. I almost choke when I see the dark rings under his eyes, showing he hasn't slept much, and his eyes, so sad and broken. He looks so hurt, and I did that.

"I know," I whisper.

Jared just nods and stares at me like he's taking in everything. I realise he knows it could be a while before he sees me again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you Kim. You're not answering my calls, you won't let me see you. I'm going insane."

"I'm sorry," is all I manage to say.

"I haven't phased either, so Sam's pissed, and they all want to know what's going on."

"You haven't phased?!" I ask, incredulous.

"Nope."

"But doesn't Sam, like, make you?"

"Well yeah, I mean he has ordered me too, but I didn't want every one to know. No, that's that true. I wasn't sure what you wanted people to know, so I wanted to respect what you wanted. So I haven't phased."

"But when Sam makes an order, don't you have to follow it?"

"Yes it's impossible not to. At least, that's what we thought. But we've worked something out. Well Sam has control of my mind, but you Kim, have my heart, and so even though my mind was trying to make me do something, my heart wouldn't let me. I just said I wouldn't phase. Heart over mind, like mind over matter I guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so Sam hasn't been happy."

"Yeah."

"Look Kim, I'm sorry I fainted. I mean, I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Neither was I."

"But fainting wasn't cool, because I didn't get to tell you that I was happy Kim. I _am_ happy. I mean, you have a part of me inside you. In nine months, a part of each of us is going to be in this world. That's, well, amazing."

"Jared, I'm not going to trap you. It's okay, you can walk away. No hard feelings."

"Kim I don't- I can't- I wouldn't walk away from you. Without you, my life is nothing. It's like I can't breath when you're gone. When you leave, my heart leaves, and I can't function without it."

"Jared-"

"No, Kim, listen. Maybe we are pretty young, but we can do this! Together we can do anything, and I'm going to be a father Kim! That's pretty exciting, I'm looking forward to it. So it wasn't how we imagined it. I'm okay with that, because it's just going to be better."

"Jared do you really mean that?"

"God Kim, yes! I'm in, I'm all in. Nothing has changed," Jared says, and then he closes the gap between us, and kisses me. I just feel safe, and I know everything's going to be okay, because no matter what Jared will be here for real.

Authors Note

So there you go I hope you like how I handled the whole pregnant thing I handled.


	19. The Name Game

**Authors Note**

Thanks For The Reviews

**Chapter 18**

The Name Game

"My first day of school being pregnant" is all I can think as I walk into school with Sam next to me. Not that anyone knows, of course; hell, my parents still have no clue, and I have the brains to keep it that way for a while. Of course, Jared wants to announce to the whole world.

I have to admit I kind of miss Jared, after last night. He went off to phase, to tell the guys. I think he kind of missed being a wolf as well. So I have no idea how any of them took it.

"Oh look, there's Paul and Jared," Sam says, faking surprise

"Come on don't act like you don't like him."

"I do, Jared's nice."

"I'm talking about Paul," I whisper.

"Kimberly," Jared says, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me like no one is watching. I push him away after a second. Jared looks hurt.

"Remember what happened last time we were kissing at school?"

"Hey I'll take the punishment," Jared says, grinning.

"I'm sure you would," I say with a roll of my eyes, and turn to look at Paul, waiting to hear what he has to say about the baby.

"I guess...Congratulations," Paul says, shifting from one foot to another.

"Thanks," I mumble shyly.

"Yeah no problem. So, you looking forward to it?" Paul asks, struggling for the right words, and I instantly feel awkward. I mean, what did I expect? This whole thing is weird. Imprint or not, I'm still a teenager. Jared seems to be staring Paul down, who shrugs, looking confused

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, Paul," I manage to say.

"That's good. Jared is, you know. It's like a one happy parade in his mind," Paul says, smiling now, which makes him look handsome. I hope Sam notices.

Jared lightly punches him, blushing slightly.

The bell rings.

"English first," Jared says, smiling widely.

"Yeah," I grin back.

"See you two love birds," Sam says as she begins to walk off with Paul, who beams happily once he realises they're walking together.

"I could say the same to you," I retort.

Sam steps away from him straight away, causing Paul to frown, but he tries to act natural. I watch as they walk to class together, now rather awkwardly.

"How cute are they?" I can't help but say.

"Leave them alone. They'll work it out."

"I will, I'm just saying."

"I know you are"

"I'm not a meddler, Jared," I tell him.

"But with all the emotions you'll be having soon..."

"Are you saying I won't be able to handle them?"

"What? No, just that it'll be a change."

"I know that, I'm not stupid Jared," I huff.

"Hey it came out wrong," Jared says as he holds my hand tightly.

"I know," I agree, giving him a light kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch can be summed up in one word: awkward.

All the guys would look at me, and blush like they knew what I had done. Which they did, but seriously, it was not making this easier. In fact, they all just ate their food for the most part, not bothering to talk with their mouths full for a change. It was so weird.

Jared of course is off in his happy world and doesn't seem to notice. Sam does though, she's been sticking with me a lot lately, I think to help me. But I get the feeling it also has something to do with the fact that Paul is near me, 'cause Jared is near me. Not that she'd ever admit that, of course. No way would she, but still, I get the feeling.

Embry is the only one who isn't bothered by it at all. In fact, he seems to like the idea. He keeps calling himself Uncle Embry and smiling brightly. I swear I'm not letting our child near him. God knows what he'll teach the poor kid.

"So have you thought of names?" Embry asks as he stuffs a chip in his mouth.

The others have muttered their congratulations and all that, but kept quiet about it. I have a feeling the whole thing makes them nervous or something.

"Not really," I admit.

"Well personally, I think the name Embry would be great, you know? Unique and all," Embry says, smiling widely.

"Maybe," I manage to say.

"A maybe? That's all I get, after all I do for you people? I helped Jared out big time when he first fell for you," Embry says, being careful not use 'imprinting' in front of Sam.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well remember when Jared thought you were into Nathan? He wouldn't sit next to you, the wuss. Anyway, I sat next to you, and didn't drop his name in conversation, didn't I?"

"You didn't speak to me, no. You said 'dumb doesn't work for me'," I say, frowning.

"I know, and it got you wondering, didn't it?" Embry says smugly.

"No, I remember being confused and deciding to hate you guys. And I called you stupid giants."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"You thought about Jared! I mean, hello? Stupid giant?"

Jared punches him and rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what are you going to name the kiddo?"

"Max! You should name it Max," Max pipes up from the other end of the table.

Jared rolls his eyes.

"No come on! It's a bad-ass name."

"Who says bad-ass?" Jacob asks, laughing now. I silently thank Embry for making the awkwardness go away. Everything is back to normal, thank god. Well, almost normal anyway.

"Quil is a good name! I mean, I'm great with kids."

"Only 'cause you imprinted on one," Seth shoots back.

"What's 'imprint'?" Sam asks. The whole table goes quiet.

"You and me," I say, smiling.

"That makes no sense," Sam says.

"It will," Paul says.

"What about Seth?" Seth suddenly asks, changing the conversation back.

"Jacob is better."

"I think you mean Paul."

"If it's a girl, it should be Leah," Leah says smiling.

She's been in a even better mood ever since Davie decided to end up living here. I was pretty happy too - not that I ever really see him. I'm out with Jared, or he's out with Leah. Anyway, he's going to start school here tomorrow, I think. I know it's soon, but he's been doing the school thing from correspondence, and now he wants to go here. Which basically means he wants to spend more time with Leah.

"Yeah maybe," I manage to say to Leah.

"Yeah, it could be a girl guys," Leah says, smiling proudly.

"Embry could still work for a girl, since it's unique," Embry says again, beaming.

"Cough, cough, weird." Quil says, not actually coughing.

"Dude, your name's Quil!" Jacob says, laughing.

"Whatever," Quil mumbles, barely bothered.

The bell rings, and I rush to get away from all of them, before they all tell me that their names could also be girl names. They're freaks, I swear, and I'm not talking about the whole werewolf thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Jared, seriously, what names do you like?" I ask, as we sit and watch some random movie at Jared's house. No-ones home.

"I don't really know," Jared says thoughtfully. "What about you? What names do you like?"

"Well, I thought maybe the middle name could be Samantha if it's girl," I admit.

"Yeah, middle names not bad. And if it's a boy, maybe Paul for the middle name?" Jared suggests with smile.

"That would be nice. How will Embry take it?" I ask, grinning.

"Not well. He'll probably rebel by corrupting our child."

"You know he will anyway."

"Yep," Jared sighs in agreement.

"I guess, but seriously, names..." I urge.

"I don't know. I want a name that means something. Like, maybe not after someone, but with a special meaning," Jared admits.

"That was really sweet, Jared," I say, and give him a kiss.

"Don't tell the guys, okay?"

"I won't" I tell him, and lean in for another kiss. "Does Sam count?" I ask.

"No why would she?"

"'Cause she might tell Paul."

"I don't think so, from what I hear they're just friends, if that. She's driving Paul insane, but he also seems calm about it. It's weird," Jared explains.

"That is odd."

"Anyway, what names do you think?"

"If it's a girl, a pretty name. And a guy, a strong name."

"Descriptive."

"Shut up!"

"Hey Kim, when are we going to tell our parents that you're pregnant?" Jared asks.

"You just did," a voice tells us, and we both turn in shock to see Jared's mum, beyond angry. Oh dear God, what is going to happen to me?

"Hey Miss Fuller," I manage to choke out.

"Kate," she greets.

"It's Kim," Jared corrects angrily.

"I don't care. But I do care that you just said you were pregnant with my sons child. Is it true?"

All I can do is nod my head.

"How could you let this happen Jared? I knew you liked this girl, but to destroy your whole life? What were you thinking?" Jared's Mum rants on.

"She's not ruining my life, she's making it!" Jared says sternly.

"Yes, now wait till you have to get up in the middle of the night to feed a screaming baby."

"She'll still be making it."

"When you're working two jobs Jared? Then what? Have you even thought about this?"

"Of course I've thought about it," Jared hisses.

"And what's your plan?"

"Well, I know lots of people that will help us out, and I'm good with my hands. I figure I could get a job around fixing stuff."

"So that's your big plan?"

"Yes."

"And you think that's going to work, do you? Looking for work as a 17 year old, and also a father?"

"Yep, I'm sure Sam can put in a good word for me around."

"What has Sam got to do with this Jared?"

"I was saying he'd help me out. He's a good guy."

"He' not a God, Jared, he can't get you out of this mess!"

"It isn't a mess!" Jared yells.

"Wait till the baby comes!"

"Mum I'm happy. I know we're young and it won't be easy, but we can do this."

"You don't know what you can do Jared. I don't want be the one raising this child when it gets too hard."

"It won't."

"How do you know that Jared?"

"I just do, okay?"

"You know what, Jared? If you think you can do this, that's fine, I'm not going to interfere," Jared's Mum says, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Are you kicking me out?" Jared asks tentatively.

"No Jared, I'm not. I'm just saying that this child is yours, and I'm going to act the way I would if you were thirty and having a child. You understand?"

"Yes," Jared says slowly.

"Good, now I think I need some time to think. Why don't you go tell Kim's parents the, um, news?" Jared's Mum says, clearly exhausted.

"Ok" Jared says, grabbing my hand and leading me outside.

"That went okay" I say, finally able to speak.

"You reckon?"

"I mean, she wasn't happy, but she wasn't that cruel."

"Kim, you have to remember my Mum's not evil, she's just angry and confused."

"Why?"

"Dad left her, you know. She's not over that yet. And then I joined a 'gang' and I started sneaking out. At least, that's how she sees it," Jared says with a sigh.

"You know Jared?"

"What?"

"Your Mum reminds me of Leah. I just hope she finds her Davie."

"Me too," Jared says, and then kisses me lightly, and even though it was a good kiss, all I could think is that we had to tell my mother and Davie next.

**Authors Note**

So there you go I tried to make this as realistic as possible you know like no one just accepted that fact Kim got pregnant so young, oh and tell me ideas for Baby names I'd love to hear them also one last thing how do you think Kim's family should react and what about Jared's Dad and Kim's of course he will find out. Should I even make him care thanks again for all the reviews they make my day


	20. The Whole Truth Almost

**Authors Note**

So I have the name, I'm going to use I was tossing up between two but then this one came to me, yes I know if there having a boy or a girl so you'll have to wait to find that one out sorry, anyway thank you for all the reviews and ideas but in the end two names popped into my head and came to easily anyway there you go out of interest what would you like a Boy or a Girl who knows I may change my mind.

**Chapter 20**

**The Whole Truth...Almost**

I have to tell my mother. My mother! The woman still thinks I'm the Virgin Mary; hell. I still should be.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jared asks as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. He's dressed pretty formally, like 'Hey, I slept with your daughter and knocked her up, but I dress nice' is going to make anything better.

"Sure," I manage to choke out as I open the door. Some how I had this vision of both Davie and Mum knowing something is up and sitting down at a table looking angry, but of course, because my life sucks, Davie is making out with Leah on the lounge and I can't even see Mum yet.

"Davie!" I yell.

After a while he pulls away from Leah and looks up at me, giving me a 'get lost' look.

"We need to talk as a family," I say seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we just need to talk."

"Can Leah stay?"

I look over at Leah. She's part of the pack, so she knows. Maybe it'll help? I mean, she has to be on my side, right? I look over at her, and she gives me a reassuring smile. Maybe Davie won't make a scene if Leah is around.

"Sure, why not?" I say as lightly as possible.

"Mum!" I call loudly.

A couple of seconds later she emerges with Jared's dad John in tow, who smiles at his son awkwardly.

"Two birds with one stone," Jared whispers.

"Suppose," I mumble and tell them to sit down. Jared takes my hand and holds on tightly.

"Mum, Davie, Leah, um...Jared's Dad, we have something to tell you. Something unexpected," I explain, fiddling with my hair.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Mum asks.

"I'm fine, really I am. I'm just..."

"What?"

This is it. I say this now and I have forever lost my innocence in the eyes of my mother. This changes everything, and I mean everything. I don't even want to know how Davie will react.

"I'm...Pregnant" I say as quickly as possible.

Then the whole room goes quiet, completely silent. No one looks at each other at all. All I can feel is Jared holding to my hand tighter, and the moment seems to go on forever.

"You slept with my sister?!" Davie yells, jumping up.

Jared blushes and looks at the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are to screw my sister?" Davie yells louder.

"Davie, calm down," I whisper.

"No!" Davie yells, and then just like that he takes a swing at Jared. Jared doesn't bother to move at all, he just takes it, letting Davie release his anger. It'll barely hurt him anyway.

"What the fuck are you made of?" Davie yells. Obviously he hurt his hand.

"I'm not sure, I suck at science," Jared jokes.

"Are you seriously trying to make a joke?"

"I was just..."

"Davie, calm down," Leah says, gripping his hands.

"How can I?"

"You have to. We're going for a walk," Leah announces, grabs Davie's hand and pulls him away, shooting me a small smile. As soon as they're gone I almost wish they didn't leave, because we're back to silence.

"Kim, I can't look at you right now," Mum finally says, her voice cold.

"What?"

"I need you to leave. I need to think."

"Mum!"

"Kim, please. Just leave."

"Mum, I need you," I manage to choke out as I begin to sob.

"Kim, please..."

"Don't you dare shut me out, Mum. I'm scared! How am I going to raise a kid? You can be angry, I get that, but I need you Mum, 'cause I can't do this by myself! I need your help! God, I need your help so badly!" I cry.

It only takes a second for Mum to have her arms around me, holding me tightly and letting me cry away all my fears.

"I think I should go have a talk with Jared," Jared's Dad says, and they're both gonem leaving me to just cry.

"It's going to be okay Kim, we will get through this," Mum soothes, and I hold on for dear life, because this could be the last time I could just collapse to my emotions without worrying about scaring my child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what about names?" Davie asks.

"I have no clue," I admit.

Davie is teaching me how to play Play Station because I'm bored. Jared has been working heaps lately, saving up. Davie came round eventually, and has almost been as enthusiastic as Embry.

"I like Davie."

"You sound like Embry," I groan.

"Well I do like the name Davie."

"I'm sure you do."

"What have you thought about so far?"

"Jared wants a name that means something to us."

"Which is?"

"That's the problem, we don't know."

"You'll figure it out, you have, what, 8 months?" he guesses.

"8 months," I agree.

It feels like forever since I've been pregnant. I haven't been showing signs yet, though the doctors did confirm it for me. I've been spending most of my time with family, while Jared gets any job he can get, and in between that and the pack I barely see him.

Mum says she'll help out as much as she can. Even Jared's Dad offered to help out but Jared wants to do this on our own, which is fair enough I suppose. I just hate being away from him, it makes me feel almost off balance.

"So has the school worked it out yet?" Davie asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Nope, but they will soon, I'm starting to gain weight, and then I have no idea how they'll handle it."

"Everything will be fine," Davie soothes. "I mean, they were pretty nice to me on my first day."

"Guess," I admit, but saying you have a baby is a whole different thing. There is no point pretending everyone will just be happy for me, no point at all, and I'm not going to act like they will. If I wasn't the one pregnant, I would probably be just as cruel. I mean, it's easy to judge when you're not the one with the problems, far too easy.

"So hows Leah?"

"Stunning," Davie says, getting a love sick look on his face. I roll my eyes.

"What? It's true."

"I know, you're just so in love."

"Like you aren't."

"I know, it's just odd knowing you are too."

"Gee thanks."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, we're both growing up. Heck, you have something growing inside you."

"Scary, right?"

"Yep. You know, I think everything changed as soon as I moved here. Stuff used to be so much simpler."

"It did when Jared didn't know who I was."

"Jared... the famous Jared."

"Yeah, the famous Jared," I say with a sigh.

"Oh, and you call me love sick," Davie scoffs.

"Shut up," I say and throw a pillow at him, laughing.

"Creative come back," Davie says, throwing the pillow back.

I let myself enjoy being carefree for a second as I get into a massive pillow fight with my brother, and I let myself forget I'm going to be a mum soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jared?" I whisper at the sound of my window opening.

"It's me" Jared says.

Ever since he's been working every day and then patrolling, he sneaks in my window at odd times and sleeps next to me, just holding on to me.

"Good," I mumble.

"I missed you, Kim."

"I missed you more."

"Impossible," Jared says, and hops into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my belly affectionately.

"Doubtful. How was work?"

"Good. Tiring, but a nice pay check. When Sam put in a good word for me, he did it well. Now everyone in this whole town wants my help, I've got almost too much work. It's great money wise, but I miss you Kim. God I miss you," Jared says.

"I miss you too. I love you Jared," I say as I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep. I hear Jared saying how much he loves me, and I know right then that this kid is going to be lucky to have a dad like Jared.

**Authors Note**

So What did you do I added the last bit at the end just to show you how Jared is doing with the whole father thing romantic much lol anyway do you think how Kim's mum reaction was realistic.

Thank you for all the reviews and thank you to my lovely Beta

That's it for another day I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that it's short I really am but it had to be I tryed to make it as long as possible without making it seem wrong you know anyway thoughts please and ideas are always welcome. I think from now on each chapter will be like Month 2 of the pregancry and then the next one Month 3 and so forth until she has the baby what do you think do you like that idea tell me.


	21. Month Two, School, Boys, and Werwolf's

Authors Note

So I know this is short and i am really sorry about that I didn't realise how short it was. I'm working on making my chapters longer so next chapter should be much longer I hope also please read the Authors Note at the end it's really important.

PS

I really would love to hear your guys thoughts on what I should do about the teen pregnancy please do tell me any ideas suggestions stuff you want to happen with the story let me know. I ask this all the time and no one ever does leave any ideas and I'd really love some.

Chapter 21

Month Two

Gaining weight made me slightly off balance and none of my clothes seemed to be fitting me, not to mention the fact I hadn't been to school in three weeks. And I know what your thinking you can't be that fat right. But I truly am I got fat really fast which I don't think is normal. When I asked Mum about it, she just smiled and said she had the same problem and so did Grandma. Wonderful it's a family thing so I'm 2 months a long and look like I could be 4 or 5 I hate my life. Jared of course likes it a lot he he thinks it makes me look sweet Basically he likes the fact he has a visual sort of claim over me, his protective like that which is nice but I feel like a whale. Still that doesn't make me feel any less worry about school I have to return now unless I want to drop out and I don't want to do that until I really have to.

When did these things get so complicated? I knew that as soon as I entered school everyone would know, it was just a fact, and even though most people wouldn't say anything to my face they'd be saying it behind my back. Hell, if Jared and his friends weren't so huge they'd say it to my face.

I'd manage to avoid going out much lately, and when I did I wore loose fitting clothes, so no one noticed. Still, the idea that now everybody would know scared me. Jared of course thought that everyone knowing would be nice. He hated keeping stuff secret, since he already had enough stuff he had to hide, and I'm pretty sure he liked the idea of everyone knowing he was proud. I think, though he'll never admit it, he liked the idea of having something that was his inside of me for nine month. He liked to mark his territory, don't all guys?

"Kim, come on!" Jared yells whinily.

"Kim, I don't love you like Jared does, so you being late is not endearing!" Paul screams, and I can hear the sound of Jared hitting him hard.

"Coming!" I call, nervously tugging at my clothes that so obviously show that I have a baby on board.

"Good luck," Davie calls as I walk past him. He's too busy talking to Leah to give me too much attention. Leah manages to give me a encouraging smile and then turns back to Davie, and gives him a 'I love you' look, which he returns, and I smile a little at this. By the time I reach the car, Paul looks annoyed to say the least. He's fiddling with the radio, and turns it up louder as soon as the Living End starts playing.

Jared, on the other hand, gives me a kiss, the kind that we both lose ourselves in.

"Drive before I die of old age." Paul groans after a second.

"You're a real mood killer, did you know that?" Jared says with a roll of his eyes.

"Yep, and I'm proud of I,t otherwise all you'd do is make more babies," Paul says with a huge grin.

I blush of course, causing Paul to laugh.

"Come on, we all know you did it, you're kind of advertising it," Paul explains. I manage to turn redder.

"Say one more thing that makes Kim blush and you'll be walking," Jared warns.

"You make her blush all the time."

"Yeah, cause I compliment her. You, on the other hand, like to talk about our sex life, probably 'cause you don't have one."

"I do too!" Paul defends.

"Please, Sam has not slept with you," I say, grinning.

Paul sulks for the rest of the car ride, and I try and forget about what will happen as soon as I step outside of this car. When we pull up I look around, watching everyone. None of them are looking at us and in a couple of moments that will change. I take a huge breath and open the door. Jared looks annoyed that I beat him too it.

The pack is all coming towards us now, and it almost looks like they're about to form a shield so no one can see. Embry greets me first, giving me a hug, and I can tell no one has noticed me yet, so I guess that's a good thing, right?

Still part of me wishes I could just get it over with instead of dragging it out.

"Hey Kim, miss me?" Embry says, grinning widely.

"Course," I say, managing to grin back.

"I knew it! See Jared, she does like me more," Embry insists.

"She does not like you more," Jared says, looking mad. Sometimes his jealousy is almost amusing, I mean, it's Embry!

"She does too, now may I walk you to class?" Embry says, winking.

"No," Jared jumps in.

"What? Why not?" Embry asks, looking at him innocently.

"Cause I'm walking her," Jared says and grabs my hand, and we slowly begin to walk. As soon as I step outside the large wall that is protecting me. all eyes are on me. Every single pair. They're all just staring at me, some in shock ,some in amusement. Others look sorry for me, some look happy for me – okay, that's a lie - and others look ashamed and disappointed in me. I want to just walk away and forget about school, more then anything, but I can't bring myself to do it.

Jared holds to me tighter in a protective way, almost daring anyone to say anything.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Paul growls, looking pissed and almost shaking.

Everyone turns away, trying to act like they weren't blatantly staring at me, and I hate them for that. Jared walks me to my first class with Paul, who looks pissed, and I'm almost flattered he cares so much. Embry and Jake walk behind, glaring at everyone. Finally Jared has to leave after the bell rings, and gives me a quick kiss before he leaves. As soon as I walk into the classroom and everyone notices Jared isn't there the cruelty starts, Most of them just whisper loud enough for me to here.

"God what a slut."

"I hope she gives it up."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I mean, sure Jared's hot, but a kid? Who's she kidding, it ain't going to keep him around."

"Whore."

I try and block it all out, but that's an impossible task, I realise almost straight away. At least no one is bothering to say it to my face.

"Kim, please tell me you just put on some weight," Juliet Barner asks. I don't know Juliet that well, she's Miss Popularity around here so we don't exactly run in the same circles. I do know that Embry turned her down, which is properly while she's been so nasty._ She's insecure,_ I chant to myself but it doesn't seem to help.

"No, I'm pregnant."

"How lovely," she sneers. "When are you moving into your trailer?"

"I'm sorry?" I whisper.

"Well, you have the whole white trash thing down. Just need the right place, right?"

"Class, settle down," Mr Danes' voice booms, and I walk past Juliet begging myself not to cry. I manage not to, but I have to wait till everyone's left before I can leave the classroom.

"Kim."

My head snaps up and I stare at Mr Danes.

"Yeah?"

"I understand that your life is changing at the moment and you don't need any extra worry, so please come to me if anything gets out of hand," Mr Danes says. He's a kind guy, and I sort of want to hug him for being so nice.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." To my horror I start crying.

"Are you okay?" Mr Danes asks gently.

"Yes, it's just, you're being so nice it makes me want to cry...sad I know."

"It's okay Kim, when I was your age my girlfriend became pregnant, so I understand the mood swings," Mr Danes says, smiling.

"Really? Did you end up together?" I ask. I mean, sure Jared has imprinted on me, but a nice happy ending would be nice after the morning I've had.

"We're married now and have four kids. Look Kim, it's hard but it can be done."

"Yeah I know. I mean, I think I know," I say through tears.

"You know what, Kim? You should come and say hello to my wife, maybe this afternoon? It might be good to talk to a person who knows what you're going through," Mr Danes suggests. He pulls out a pen and a piece of paper and writes his address.

"No pressure Kim, but you're welcome any time," Mr Danes explains.

"Thanks," I say wiping my tears away and rushing off to my next class.

The next two classes were a breeze. With Embry and Quil in both, no one dared to say a thing, and after Mr Danes' kindness I felt better. Happy even. It wasn't till the bell rang for lunch, and both Quil and Embry had to go the bathroom and I assured them that I could get to the lunch spot just fine, that I ran into Jordan.

I hadn't really seen him much since Jared had punched him, but there he was, staring and smirking at me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but it wasn't going to be good. He probably thought he had to prove he was just as strong as Jared, idiot.

"Courtney, lovely to see you! Especially with a baby! You really did live up to your name," Jordan says, a smirk playing on his lips.

I figure to ignore him and keep going, but a crowd has formed filled with curious people, all interested in my life and my stomach. I wish they could just back off.

I look around looking for escape, but I can't seem to find one.

"So...Kimberly. What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl? Personally, I think it'll be a girl.  Then you can have a mother/daughter thing going on, and a strip club. Sexy, right?" Jordan says and smiles. Some people laugh but most people just seemed sort of stunned. _Join the club_, I thought.

"Though then again, having a boy could round you up some business as he gets older," Jordan continues, and that's when I see Jared pushing through the crowd, but Jordan doesn't and he keeps going.

"I mean, if you have a son you'll get extra business! He can invite all his friends round. Plus Jared already has a whole group of friends, but I am curious...Who _is_ the father out of that little group? Jared, Embry, Paul? The list goes on..."

"Get the hell away from her!" Jared screams. Every one goes silent, I swear you could hear a pin drop.

"Jared it's okay. Come on," I say, grabbing his arm lightly.

"Kim this is not okay," Jared says, and pushes me off lightly. He grabs Jordan, punching his face first. Jordan tries to hit him back but he fails. Jared seems to be on a roll, 'cause he just keeps hitting. _What if Jordan gets seriously injured and presses charges?_ I think. I begin to sob loudly and in complete tears, I spot Paul in the crowd making his way over to me.

"Jared" Paul warns, pushing him off and holding him back. Embry appears and holds Jordan back, who clearly still wants to hurt him.

"Jared, that's enough," I whisper, praying he'll stop trying to lunge at Jordan, who's a mess but looks like he'll be fine.

"No Kim, it's never enough when someone's cruel to you," Jared says, loudly of course so everyone hears. He pulls away from Embry and Paul and makes his way over to me, kissing me sweetly on the mouth. He slings his arm over me protectively.

"You, stay away from her or I'll kill you," Jared says to Jordan.

"And we won't stop him," Paul says, looking deadly.

"Now that's over...can we eat?" Embry asks.

The crowd slowly clears away, and I get the feeling no one is going to bother me anymore about the pregnant thing. Well, at least the everyone knowing thing is over.

Authors Note

So there you go Month Two I wanted to make sure that this chapter was realistic as possible and showed how people did react I hope you liked it also I thought it sort of showed how all the other members of the pack care about her too, So did I get was it realistic enough let me know and review oh and I'm looking for a Beta for this story please tell me in your review if your interested. My lovely Beta now can't so I really need one please and I if you want to be my Beta please make sure you can send the edited version of my work back to me in a couple of days anyway thanks. So please I really need a beta otherwise these chapters will be posted slower and slower so yeah Beta anyone.

B.C


	22. Out Of My Control

Authors Note

So I have myself a new Beta, so a big thanks to them! They made my day when they agreed to be my beta. Anyways, here it is. I tried to make it nice and long. Anyways, this is written from Jared's P.O.V. I thought you might enjoy hearing his thoughts on the pregnancy and everything that is going on around him and his plans for Kim. He hasn't had much say in a while and with everything changing around him his developed a bit as a character and I wanted to show that.

PS I don't own Twilight at any point in this story and never ever will

Chapter 22

Month 3, 4, 5

Month 3, 5 Months to go and I'll be a Dad. A Father. The name rolls off the tongue easily, easier then I originally thought it would. When I first found out I was shocked, you know, but then I realized I wanted to be there for Kim in every way I could these days, though I want to be there for both of them. I'm looking forward to be a Dad. Which I know is weird for a 17 year old guy to say, but, what can I say, I'm honest.

"Jared you missed a spot," Lily points out.

I don't know why I agreed to paint this house. No, I do know why; this chick pays good money. Lily is about 16 and I think she likes to bother me as well as stare at me a lot. I mean, it's hard not to notice how blatantly she checks me out. Sometimes a couple of her friends come over and join her. It's kind of weird and awkward because I'm not remotely interested in any of them. They all sit there and smile sometimes they try to flirt and I grunt back. I wish I could just explain I'm taken and nothing can change my mind.

I've mentioned I had a girlfriend before but none of them seem bothered by it, like somehow this is no worry to them. Truth is, I don't want to waste my breath explaining to them what Kim is to me because they just want to get it.

I am, however, interested in saving money for a house: a nice one, you know, something normal sized. I just want a good down payment. I want to give Kim stability, something she can rely on besides me.

I mean I can't live with my mum with Kim or Kim's Mum.

Once she has the baby (and there is no way I am not going to live with her once the baby is born) I want to be there for everything. In fact my next step is getting married. I'm just not sure how to ask Kim. Does she even want to marry me? I mean I'm not sure. She loves me, but does she want to always be mine in such an official way. Maybe she'll think it's silly I want to marry her, I mean where already having a kid together, but I want to be linked to her in every way possible.

"Oh right. Thanks," I mumble back, finally giving Lily the answer to her question. Oddly she just stood there waiting. I mean, I took forever, you'd think she'd just give up.

Lily smiles and one friend of hers smiles at me as, well, I try and smile back without looking disgusted. I mean, the girl pays me good money and I need it. Can't she see she's not Kim, looks nothing like her in fact. No one can compare to her beauty.

I turn around and concentrate on what I'm meant to be doing. Finally they get bored at starring and start doing something else. About time. I thought they never would.

"Jared," Paul calls.

I turn around and, sure enough, there he stands. He has a confused look on his face. Must have been spending time with Sam; he always leaves her more confused than before. He says she messes him up, but oddly, it's worth it. With Paul, he may as well have said he loves her even though we all know he already does; I mean he imprinted, but you know, for Paul that's big.

"What's up?" I ask and notice the girls are back to starring, but now at both of us. Wonderful: Paul has brought their attention. I half want to punch him for it.

"Nothing, really. Just wondered if you wanted help," Paul says.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great man."

"Anytime," Paul says lazily.

He's been doing this a lot lately: turning up and helping out and refusing to take any money. It's his way of being there for me, and it's good to have because that's the thing about Paul: his as loyal as a dog. That's funny considering he sort of is one. I mean, I thrust the money at him and he says 'Fuck off! I don't want it.' He is an idiot that way, but a good one.

"So, you have a fan club?" Paul says, nodding in the direction of the two girls.

"Yeah, suppose. Don't worry; I think you just got one too."

"Wonderful," Paul mumbles darkly and goes back to painting.

"So what house are you looking to buy?"

"Hell knows. Something Kim will like, but she won't tell me. I don't think she wants me trying to get her dream house."

The truth is, I've asked her and I don't think she wants to say. I guess she doesn't want me stressing myself out trying to get it for her.

"I could ask Sam."

"Yeah that'd be good I guess. You seen Sam lately?"

"Second ago or so. She's pretty frustrating"

"All girls are."

Paul nods in agreement and we go back to painting in silence, trying to ignore Lily and her friends blatant starring. Another one has joined them and is trying to catch Paul's eye; I feel like telling her good luck with that.

Half an hour later, and with both of us beyond tired, I start to pack up.

"So what are you going to do now?" Paul asks as we finish up the painting.

"Go see Kim. She wants to see some new movie so I thought we'd go to the movies."

"So you can make out."

"Nope. She likes watching the movie, so I let her watch and then later, hopefully, we make out."

"Sounds good."

"It will be. You?"

"Nothing. Dad and I are going to watch the football. I think we're bonding."

"Have fun with that!" I say, slapping him on the back and cleaning up.

Once where finished cleaning up, which involved trying to find all the brushes that are scattered around everywhere. I walk over to Lily to get my check, relieved that I won't be seeing her again, at least until she finds something else for me to fix.

"Jared you did such a great job!" Lily says, smiling and handing over the money

"Thanks," I grunt.

"You should come over again."

"What else do you need done?"

"Nothing, just as friends you know…"

"I'm good, I mean I'm busy."

"Are you sure?" Lily says pouting, "We could have some fun, kissing fun?"

I look at her thinking 'Who the hell says crap like that'.

"Positive. I have a girlfriend," I reply.

"So?" Lily says looking confused. I'm guessing she's popular in Forks.

"So, I plan to marry her," I say with a grin and then, just like that, turn around leaving her stunned.

The days pass easily working and see Kim when I can while saving every penny.

"Jared" Embry screams as I walk into Sam's house

"What's up?"

"I found out what kind of house Kim wants"

"What" I ask eagerly

"You know those wooden cabin things you see and there small like a cottage and they always have a fire and crap"

"Yeah"

"That's what she wants"

"How do you know?"

"Well, we were watching movies and that kind of house came on, and she said that's the house she's always wanted, and then she begged me not to mention it to you, but of course, I ignored that," Embry says with a lazy grin

"Wait, why were you watching movies with her?"

"You weren't there and she's lonely."

"Lonely," I mumble under my breath.

It sucks. We have to be apart but I refuse to not be with her after the baby is born. I want a nice place for us to live in. I work before school, after school, and on weekends. At least once a day I work at different people's houses. Sometimes I help this guy named Wayne, who's a carpenter. I do some of the smaller jobs for him. Anything that's available.

Sam only puts me on patrol once a week now so I can work and I see Kim when I'm not working. It majorly sucks but I have to do it. I won't let her down. She'll hate me if we end up living with our parents for the rest of our lives.

I have to give her everything I can offer her and I will. I swear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it," Paul says.

Paul looks at the small block of land that's down the street from Sam's. I used to pass it all the time on my way to school. I never in thought it was for sale but it was. Well, Sam got the council to sell it, finally. It wasn't like anyone was playing in it anyways. So, they all agreed with Sam. Plus, he added, it was good to have the pack as close as possible.

"This is my future. This is where my children will grow up," I say, starring at it proudly.

"In a patch of grass," Paul says grinning.

"No, I'm going to build a house/"

"You're what?"

"Yeah. I'm going to build the house Kim wants. I've got all the stuff, all I have to do is build it now. It won't cost much, I mean Quil's Dad used to be a plumber, so he said he can do that, and he's pretty good at electricity as well since his uncle was an electrician, and I can build. I'm good with my hands. It's going to be perfect," I say with a huge smile filling my face.

"Wow, Jared. You really thought about this."

"Of course I did. So, what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to have to help you."

"You don't have to."

"Don't be a wanker. I will," Paul says with a grin.

"Ok, then. Let's start."

I smiled widely and lead him to the shed where I stored all of the stuff and we began. We started building my future and my life.

"Kim!" I yelp as I see her at school. I haven't seen her in a week. It's killing me; between working and building our house (and the fact I don't want to spill that I'm making her house) it has been torture. To be honest, I haven't spent any long amounts of time with Kim in two months. It's just so hard building; that house is taking over the little life I had left.

It's too hard to see her and I know I should be there, but at the same time I can't give everything away no way in the world she can't not what I'm doing she'll try and stop me saying she only wants me.

She doesn't stop but I'm sure she's heard me; she has good hearing. I've noticed a couple of people turn to look at us, but I push past them and almost have to run to keep up with Kim, who is starring straight a head.

"Kimberly" I pant, as soon as I see her.

"Jared," she says coldly.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

'You did nothing Jared. See, for you to do something wrong, I would have to see you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Kim, I am sorry, but I've just been…"

"Look, Jared, its ok. Having a kid is a lot to take in. At first when you started avoiding me 2 months ago, I really thought you were busy, you know, but then it's latest too long Jared. You know something's up if your avoiding your imprint and then I realized what it is."

"Kim."

"No. It's because you, darling Jared, freaked out and you don't want to be a dad."

"Kim."

"And that's fine but I gave you a chance to walk, Jared and when you didn't, well, I believed you were going to be sticking around."

"I am" I yelp

"Jared, it's ok. Don't worry"

She's still looking straight ahead like she can't even look at me. How did this happen? She thinks I don't want her anymore. She couldn't be more wrong. Why must she always doubt who she is when she's so perfect? How can she doubt that I love her? How can she believe I would ever leave her?

"Kim, I love you," I finally yell, desperate for her to look at me.

People turn and look at us curiously

"Jared, don't," she says, finally facing me and I see the tears falling down her face and the pain in her eyes. Its heart wrenching. My whole heart aches just starring at her and the worst part is I caused the pain.

"Kim, listen!"

"Jared, please, I can't, you don't have to…"

"Kim, I want to show you something," I whisper as I wipe away the tears that are on her cheeks.

"It's ok."

"No, I have a reason for why I've been away and I'll show you. I promise."

"Jared, it's ok."

"Please Kim. Promise me in one week you'll come with me."

"A week? What Jared?"

"I know, it's just, I have to finish it."

"What?" Kim says, clearly confused.

"Please?"

"Fine. I promise," Kim mumbles and then walks away, taking my heart with her.

For the next week I don't sleep a wink. I just work. Sometimes the whole pack joins me helping, sometimes just Paul. The days are long and I can barely function knowing Kim is angry. But someone is normally there to help and if I'm not doing that, I'm working harder then I have ever had to before. I don't see Kim; I avoid her. I don't want her to ask questions about my lack of sleep, or anything else for that matter. I manage to have a nap around now, and then tomorrow I'll work all day and finish it off. I close my eyes and fall asleep on Sam's couch. I sleep there now so I'm closer to my house. My house, our house.

"Jared!" Paul yells in my ear.

"What?"

"I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Come on!"

I follow him blindly, too tired to bother arguing.

"Where are we going?"

"Your future," Paul mocks.

"Shut up," I grumble.

Though I am surprised to see the house, what is more surprising is that it's light out and the house is almost completed besides the one piece of wood I stare at in astonishment. The whole pack is standing outside it smiling proudly

"How long have I been a sleep for?"

"A while," Quil says.

"A day," Embry explains and I smile at the whole pack.

"You did this?"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't that hard."

"Thank you," I say.

"You just have to finish it," I nod thanks to Quil and grab the wood and hammer it into place and smile.

"It's finished."

"And it only took you two months!"

"I know, now what," I muse, starring at it, stunned.

'You go get the girl," Max yells.

"Of course," I say with a grin.

And then I'm off with a new surge of energy, running through me, running to Kim's. I knock on the door loudly, my heart jumping out of my chest. A second later, Kim appears looking bigger and more beautiful then ever. I can't help it. I kiss her, dying to feel her near me.

"Jared," Kim says after the kiss is over. She looks angry at me and I know it's because I've hurt her.

"It's been a week," I say flatly.

"I know. Jared, whatever you show me won't fix me and you."

"Kim, I love you. I would have been near you if I could have been, but, well, things happened. Now come see!" I said with a huge smile.

Kim softens a little but still looks angry. She follows me, questioning me the whole way there, question after question that I refuse to answer.

"We're here!" I finally say, noticing the whole pack has disappeared.

"Where?"

"Here."

"It's a beautiful house Jared. When I was little I wanted one of these. This was my dream house you know, but Jared, what's your point?"

"I built it for you,"

"Jared?"

"Cue forgiveness."

"Jared, you did this all of this?"

"Yeah."

"How? Why?"

"It wasn't hard. The pack helped, but I want to give you the world Kim," I say.

"The world? You've already given me more then that, Jared. You've given me you!"

"I'm not enough."

"You're more then enough!" Kim says with a sweet smile.

"No, Kim, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," and with that Kim kisses me It's magical and beautiful and everything she is.

"So, do I get a tour?" Kim asks with a grin.

"Course. I want to show you the bedroom," I say with a wink.

"You sound like Embry."

"What, he hasn't said that to you, has he?"

"What? No, just a joke. Once. Jared, it was nothing."

"I'll kill him when I see him later, but now, like you said, let's have a tour!" I say with a sly smile.

I can't help loving Kim, just like I can't help wanting to please her or stop the world from causing her harm, but I guess the best things in life are out of your control. I took my time loving her, in a way, but I thank every day I discovered what she was to me.

Authors Note

So it sort of sounded like the end. Far from it, but it's most likely the end of ever hearing from Jared. I tried to let you inside his head as much as possible. It's nice every now and then from having a break from Kim and I was having writers block with this chapter. I tried hard to make this long but I don't know how it will turn out. You may have noticed we covered three months in this chapter which I sped through. The next months will be more interesting. I have picked my name for the baby and the gender. Any guesses? The name is pretty unique, I have to admit, and some of you may hate it, but, well, I don't know, I kind of like it. It just sort of clicked I head this name and I was tossing it around in my head and then I was like people won't like it. But every other name just didn't feel right. Anyway ,there you go. That's all I have to say. Review please! It keeps me motivated. I felt this sounded rushed; what do you think?


	23. Notebook Moments with Jared Fuller

Authors Note

Back To Kim. please review it really gives me inspiration, so review and leave me your thoughts. So the beginning of this chapter is when Kim feels like Jared is avoiding her and what's going on in her life when you here from Jared.

So this chapter spelling properly sucks but my Beta has been having computer troubles I know it sucks so she told me to post without her I tried my best to get through it but I know there were mistakes and try not to focus on it or really mention it in your reviews it's pointless I know it sucks and I'm sorry and the grammar will be perfect soon once my Beta is able to Beta for me again so sorry again.

PS

So for a while now I have this Embry Spin off in my head I know me and my spin off.'s but lately it's been on my mind all the time, dying to be written I find myself thinking about it so I'm going to be writing it for sure. And I have completed the first chapter all I need is a beta for it since my other Beta's are really busy so please if you want to hear from Embry offer to be my beta. I know you think I'm taking a lot on but trust me, I write better when I have a couple of different things to focus on.

So Beta anyone

Chapter One

I stare at the mirror looking at my whole entire body and my face, have I changed besides the stomach part has something changed I know my personality hasn't that's for sure I'm still the same nice little Kim. But I must have for Jared to be avoiding I know he can't just be working I know that for a fact.

For a while he was just not around as much and I could deal with that sure I mean he was doing it for US. But now I don't see him all together and I'm not an idiot his avoiding me which has thrown me completely I won't lie I was finally secure in our relationship and now this happens. I mean I saw him yesterday for a minute it's like he sees me for as little as possible and that sucks. I wanna say some grown up mature word but it just sucks

Which means only one thing he is repelled by my personality he must have got to know me far to well and realised he hates me which is an odd feeling especially since I'm in love with him.

And I hate that feeling why must I be the one pinning why me, life sucks it really does life sucks. Which means one thing I refuse to mop I absolutely refuse to. But since Mum isn't home not that I'd mention Jared has dumped me she'd hit the roof and cause a scene. And Davie is never home he even stays over at Leah's house, sometimes when I get up she's in the kitchen early of course so Mum want spot her. But still if she's not here his not here. Of course I have to cover for him but he covers for me and Jared which is nice. I mean he use to cover me because to cover for me now would mean Jared and I spent anytime together, I'm counting my lucky stars he hasn't asked about Jared and our Lack of relationship at the moment. Oh and if for some reason his not with Leah his with his Best Mate Snake which is great and all but that makes me a complete loner.

Sam is out with Paul again so I am completely a lone in the world I mean there's Nathan but after that whole kissing thing, well it's just his not who I thought he was. So basically I have no one left, I've never been popular I've always had just Sam really and then everyone else I'm just Friends with you know. Nathan was a good friend for a while but look how that turned out.

Who else is there, I rack my brain for anyone that I use to spend time with before I met Jared, It's not that I dumped my friends since I was always just the quiet girl and they never bothered to be my best friend, so only seeing them in class and not at lunch was barely a sacrifice.

And that's when it hits me I mean a lot of my life has to do with Jared how pathic is that I hate myself for that, well I'll be fine though I don't need him. I'll move on I will I really will. I get dressed as fast as I can and walk outside realising there is nothing to do I head to the supermarket I mean that's not so bad right.

Once I have picked out a cake what is it with me and buying cakes I make my over to the cash register and buy it as quickly as I can. Three hours later and after renting a bunch of Chick Flicks I realise the world hates me I mean seriously this is my way of moving on I suck at this I really do I close my eyes and go to sleep what can I say.

I haven't seen Jared in ages. I mean for a while when I was doing that whole I don't need him thing it was fine cause I caught glimpses of him so maybe he still cared but it's been a week and that means his over me completely and is no longer bothering to say a pity hello, I think as I walk down the halls of school.

I'm used to being without him I mean it still hurts like hell but I'm use to it I honestly am I hang out with Sam most days I even went out with Davie and Leah one night. And I do my homework and deal with throwing up and getting bigger I've gotten use to it. Sure I still feel empty and I have become so close to calling him a hundred times, but what's there to say if I speak to him it makes it real. Too real, and it's not like his standing in my way of dating someone else.

A I couldn't bear it I mean he I still love him there that's the truth

B No one wants to date someone with Child

So as you can see it's not like I want to date someone and as far as everyone else is concerned where still together a couple of people have asked. Where is Jared and I've mumbled a reply or Are You Too still together and I would just walk away. Which leaves them still wondering avoiding is the best thing ever. So as I walk down the hall I know I'm not over Jared but I'm not completely empty or broken not completely I'm hanging by a thread sort of thing. It helps that I never see him I couldn't take that no way in hell. And there's the fact that I'm carry his child that hurts the most it's not even like I can cut my loses either there always be a reminder and I'm not angry about that, but he'll always be around in some way who am I kidding no matter what I could never really let Jared go.

"Kim" Jared's voice yells I know its him straight away but I don't want to hear the words that follow it's over or something so I keep moving avoidance is key right. Of course Jared just pushes past everyone making everyone stare and all though my heart is breaking with how desperate he is too, just end it with me I keep walking straight ahead straight ahead I chant to myself.

"Kimberly" Jared says and I turn to see him right next to me and I full on stop, everyone is looking not that he has noticed but I can't move his so close and his about to break my heart. Did he even imprint on me was that just a lie. Everyone is still looking at me, still looking at me and him waiting for the answer to the burning question why are Jared and Kim barely ever together anymore.

"Jared," I manage to say keeping all emotion out of my voice it hurts saying his name with no feeling. I look at him and a look of confusion crosses his face like he doesn't know how can he not know.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Jared asks

"Nothing." I reply I can't say anymore my voice will crack and everyone is still looking at us. I don't want to break down in front of him and everyone

"What?" Jared says sounding more confused

'You did nothing Jared. See, for you to do something wrong, I would have to see you." I finally saying pouring all my other emotions into anger it's better then crying and begging for him to love me again right.

"Oh." Jared says sounding dumbfounded does he think that I don't love him that when he said that stuff it wasn't true and I was meant to know that.

"Yeah." I manage to choke out

"Kim, I am sorry, but I've just been…" Jared begins is he going to apologise I can't handle that not even close, I don't want to hear why he stopped loving me even thinking that hurts avoidance all I wanted to do was avoid

"Look, Jared, its ok. Having a kid is a lot to take in. At first when you started avoiding me 2 months ago, I really thought you were busy, you know, but then it's latest too long Jared. You know something's up if your avoiding your imprint and then I realised what it is." I almost yell but I try and keep my voice level though I may as well tell him I'm angry at the end right, I feel everyone's eyes still on us he has yet to notice.

"Kim." Jared says he sounds hurt I want to fix that but I can't he hurt me why is he acting like this why.

"No. It's because you, darling Jared, freaked out and you don't want to be a dad." I say I don't add cause he doesn't love me because saying that allowed would make me break down in front of everyone I can't do that, and besides he properly doesn't I'm a lone with his child.

"Kim."

"And that's fine but I gave you a chance to walk, Jared and when you didn't, well, I believed you were going to be sticking around." I say I don't add I thought that you'd stick around for me too

"I am" He yelps loudly

"Jared, it's ok. Don't worry" I manage to say keeping the emotion out of my voice I do this by not looking at him just don't look and I'll be ok. I can't look at him cause all I see is beauty the guy I love and the beauty that broke me heart. The beauty that is in our unborn child

"Kim, I love you," Jared yells and then he looks around the halls, and then of course he realises people are starring I see it on his face. About time I mumble why did he have to say he loves me, why it makes everything I get he doesn't want me why would he is he.

"Jared, don't," I finally say and I stare at him and it breaks my heart tears fall down and I can't hold them back no matter how hard I try

"Kim, listen!" Jared says Listen to what to you saying you don't care I can't hear that doesn't he know that

"Jared, please, I can't, you don't have to…" I trail off

"Kim, I want to show you something," He whispers and wipes the tears away his hand feels so good on my skin and I can't get myself to pull away I'm really going to miss this I think.

"It's ok." I choke out

"No, I have a reason for why I've been away and I'll show you. I promise."

"Jared, it's ok." I say there's no reason it's ok you don't have to lie I think

"Please Kim. Promise me in one week you'll come with me."

"A week? What Jared?"

"I know, it's just, I have to finish it."

"What?" I say could this be more confusing

"Please?" Jared says he sounds so desperate

"Fine. I promise," I say I can't help it I just his voice it sounded so I can't deal with this anymore I turn and walk away trying to avoid but what is there left to avoid.

I don't deal after what Jared says very well, even when Sam tries to talk to me about it's just too hard and that is why I am home once again. I hear a knock on the door right in the middle of Titanic with a sigh I walk to the door to see Jared standing there, what does he want it's been more then a week I assumed in the end it was just a lie what does he want. Before I can even speak he pulls me into a kiss and I want to pull away but I can't this could be our last kiss.

Jared," I say once it's over starring at him I can't help it I'm angry why is he here and kissing me too what's wrong with him

"It's been a week," He says flatly.

"I know. Jared, whatever you show me won't fix me and you." I manage to say though what he wants to show me is beyond me

"Kim, I love you. I would have been near you if I could have been, but, well, things happened. Now come see!" Jared says smiling and I find it hard not to believe him even though I know it can't be true. I let myself enjoy it for now. I follow him in silence not sure what to say afraid I'll lose it and trying to work out how to protect my heart but that's impossible

"We're here!" Jared says

"Where?" I ask looking around I see a house my dream house but what's his point this is what you can never have good bye

"Here."

"It's a beautiful house Jared. When I was little I wanted one of these. This was my dream house you know, but Jared, what's your point?" I say trying to prove how much this will hurt me

"I built it for you," Jared says slowly I stare at him in amazement is that why he was avoiding me it all makes sense but could it even be true

"Jared?"

"Cue forgiveness." Jared says with a s mile

"Jared, you did this all of this?" I question could it be he does love me

"Yeah."

"How? Why?" I ask in awe

"It wasn't hard. The pack helped, but I want to give you the world Kim," He says sincerely

"The world? You've already given me more then that, Jared. You've given me you!" I say he loves me he really does I know his telling the truth I can see it and I wonder how I could doubt that

"I'm not enough."

"You're more then enough!" I say

"No, Kim, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," I say and kiss him with everything I have

"So, do I get a tour?" I ask relaxing now, Jared loves me I chant in my head he really does love me

"Course. I want to show you the bedroom," Jared says with a wink

"You sound like Embry." I say with a roll of my eyes

"What, he hasn't said that to you, has he?"

"What? No, just a joke. Once. Jared, it was nothing."

"I'll kill him when I see him later, but now, like you said, let's have a tour!" Jared says with a sly smile

I roll my eyes but follow him anyway

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I own a house, I mean Jared, owns this house officially but I guess that means I own this house do I, I mean he built it for me. God this is so confusing.

"You ok" Jared asks his just finished giving me a real tour and it's so perfect. There isn't a lot of furniture but enough. He left the nursery for us to do together which is sweet, though I don't know how to decorate I mean really I have no idea if the baby is a boy or a girl so much pressure.

"Yeah just amazed" I whisper

"I'm amazed all the time"

"What why"

"When I look at you Kim"

I blush of course I can't help it I just turn red.

"Thanks" I mumble

"Anytime"

"Hey Jared"

"Yeah"

"You know building the house was very Notebook"

"Na, our love story is much more interesting"

"How"

"I have the whole werewolf thing going for me" Jared says and grins at me that stupid grin when his over the moon about something

"Yeah plus you have the witty best friend, who is entertainingly funny and steals the show" Embry calls

I jump a mile away from Jared is complete shock, once I see Embry standing right at the door, of the dinning room grinning obviously proud of his line,

"Embry" Jared groans in annoyance

"Jared, don't worry I'm not here to steal your girl, I've told Kim, time and time and time again that it would never work haven't I Kim I mean sure we slept together a couple of times but......"

Embry doesn't get time to even finish the sentence and I'm half glad he doesn't cause god knows what he would have said instead he stumbles back from Jared's punch which I heard the sound of the impact it made on his face. Jared's shaking of course his whole body and he has this angry look in his eye. He stands in front of me trying to shield me I think from Embry like his going to rape me or something which is just stupid. Because I mean Embry is one of his best friends he was making a joke, but at the same time I feel proud that he cares that much.

"Fuck, chill Jared, it was a joke" Embry says looking more annoyed then hurt

"Don't talk about that, don't talk about Kim like that ok" Jared says obviously having trouble using the right words.

"Yeah, Em your an idiot for mentioning that" Quil calls

"What were you thinking loser" Jake calls after a minute

"Embry keep your fucking fantasies to your self" Paul says obviously making it clear who's side his on.

"Yeah fuck dude, don't cause trouble" Max says in agreement

"His right" Seth calls

They all enter the room all the werewolf's in La Push properly the world and Emily, who smiles at me and is obviously admiring the kitchen.

"It really is something" Emily says glancing around

"Yeah, it is" I say starring at Jared who is looking proud of himself

"No PDA" Quil says shielding his face with his hands

"Your just jealous cause there's no risk of you giving any PDA in years" Jared says with a grin and plants a kiss on my head absentmindedly invaded

"Whatever" Quil mumbles with a roll of eyes

"Cut" Collin calls out

"I think we've been invaded by werewolf's" I whisper to Jared though it's obvious everyone will hear.

The werewolf's burst out laughing at my words I wasn't even trying to be funny.

"So, cool place Jared, some nice people must have helped you built it huh" Quil states

"Your so not subtle" Max says

"Hey Kim" Embry says

Jared turns and shoots him a death stare which of course Embry ignores

"Oh don't look so angry I have a question for Kim Mr Since I have imprint I can't take a joke, Kimberly I was wondering when the baby was due" Embry says flashing Jared a smile.

"4 months" I answer him

"Cool, see Jared it was just a question no need to shake the house down"

"Yeah Jared no need to shake the house down" Quil says grinning

"Jared sucks at comebacks there's no point insulting him" Max muses

"This house is getting really crowded" Jared grumbles

"I just came to give you these muffins but they all insisted on tagging a long" Emily explains in a motherly way

"Thanks" I say taking a look at the muffins on the kitchen counter that look to die for. I wonder why the boys aren't eating them, I can only imagin Emily made Sam make that an order. Sometimes I think Emily is in charge Sam just gives the orders.

"No problem, come on boys lets let them settle in" Emily says with a sweet smile

"Someone should patrol" Sam says his voice stern "Brady and Collin, aren't you meant to be"

Brady and Collin nod looking annoyed

"Well then boys" Sam says and both boys leave looking a little pissed off but not particularly so.

"Come on boys, lets leave them a lone" Emily agrees

"You heard the lady" Sam says in a more commanding tone but in more of a joking way.

Embry fake salutes him and all the boys file out making rude comments and see you later.

"You two coming for dinner" Emily asks

"I thought we might eat here tonight"

"He just wants to get lucky Emmy, don't take it personally" Embry says with a grin

"Shut up" Jared growls

"Having a meal in a house does make it a home" Emily muses ignoring Embry's comment and with a last smile she leaves.

"You did well Jared" Sam says giving him a slap on the back and wondering off.

"I'm heading over to Sam's I think" Paul says

"Thanks Paul you really helped me with everything" Jared says

"I got your back dude we were blood brothers way before we were Pack brothers" Paul says matter of a factly. Paul terns to leave and I wave a good bye and then suddnely he turns around.

"Hey Kim" Paul says hovering at the door

"Yeah"

"I'm not good at this shit, but if Jared had to imprint on anyone, well I'm glad it was you just so you know" Paul says shifting awkwardly "and I'm I shouldn't have knocked you out that wasn't cool"

"Paul, I consider you my friend now too, and that was forgiven long ago"

"Yeah friends" Paul says with a grin

I smile brightly and Jared squeezes me hand obviously happy, Paul gives us a nod and then just like the rest wonders off.

"Hey Jared"

"yeah"

"Are you going to live here together" I ask

I mean I know it sounds like a stupid question but maybe it's just for him so the baby has someone, to stay when he has him or her how am I meant to know, do you know what I mean, maybe he thinks moving in is a stupid thing and this is for the future.

"Kim, nothing would make me happier" Jared says his voice serious

"Really"

"Yeah, Kim really, I wanna be with you as much as you can"

And what can I say after that I couldn't help but start making out with him yes I know I am very in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum, I'm moving out" Jared says his voice smooth

Where as I am standing next to him practically trembling about facing his mother who is standing across the room with us, she's just walked in from work and after a quick hello, Jared just launched into it ever heard of small talk apparently not. I mean nothing not even a how are you?

"What" Jared's Mum says looking slightly confused

"I have a place"

"What place" She questions she looks like she's ready to go into battle, she would be good in the army she should enlist.

"You know that block of land that recently got built on near Sam's house"

"Yes" She says slowly

"Well, I built it there"

"You built a house" She says in alarm

"Yeah how did you get the money, your not selling drugs are you"

"No, Mum, I recieved it, the old fashion way from all that working, you know people play for that now"

"But your so young"

"I'm 17 Mum, and I need your permission more of less to really move out I suppose, so that's why I'm asking I mean I think technically you might be able to stop me but I really hope you won't cause you want me to handle this like an adult and I am"

"I see that" She says slowly

"And I mean you'll have Max still it's not like your completely a lone, and I'm turning 18 in 2 months so, I mean I'll just have to delay it really if you want to make it hard"

"I'm not going to make it hard Jared, why do you always expect the worst out of me" She says with a sigh

"I don't Mum, I'm just covering my bases"

"You can move out Jared as long as you don't disappear I want to see you at least once a week ok, just to see your doing ok, I'll let you move out as long as I know your doing ok in the real world does that sound fair"

"Perfect" Jared says and hugs him mum lifting her off the ground and even though she demands for him to put her down,I see the smile on her face she's not so bad after all.

"That was easy" Jared says as we make our way to my house, I can see it up ahead I can even make out Leah and Davie mucking around washing the car.

"Yeah which means my mum is going to make this hard" I say with a sigh

"How do you figure"

"Your mum was easy which mine won't be it's obvious Jared have you not noticed there is a lot of drama in our relationship"

"You worry to much Kim" Jared says

"No, I don't worry to much I'm just being realistic"

"Cynic"

"Realist" I correct

Jared just laughs and starts waving at Davie.

"Hey" Jared calls

"What's up" Davie says smiling and I look at his completely soaked through shirt

"Nothing just telling the parents"

"Is it about the whole Kim being knocked up thing" Davie stage whispers

Leah hits him lightly

"You'll be fine, your mum's really nice" Leah offers with a smile

"To you, I swear she's planning our wedding" Davie says with a grin

"Don't be dramatic" Leah says and rolls her eyes

"Not it's true the other day I was watching Telly and she walks in and is like Natalie is a nice name for a girl, it'd go well with our last name don't you think and wonders off, I mean mum is not subtle I got the message"

"Maybe she just liked the name" Leah says

"Don't be a naive she wants you and me having kids and getting married"

"Where too young"

"I think she means more in the long run, I think she's planting the seed in my head or some crap"

"What are you watching Doctor Phil or something" Leah teases

"Yes I am"

Leah splashes him with water and we leave them too, there so cute together,

"Good Luck" Leah calls, of course when she lets her guard down Davie chucks a bucket of water on her

"It's a shame your not wearing white that would have soaked through" Davie says with a grin

"You jerk" Leah yells but i can hear her laughing. I already talked to Davie who of course was fine about the whole thing, he didn't mind at all as long as he got to come hang out. Davie has been really good about everything really, that's why I figured telling him first would be easy and good practice for telling Mum.

We walk into the house me trying to walk slower and Jared getting impatient and walking faster and faster. Sometimes his just too sure about everything I mean he really should start worrying more it would be good for him.

"Mum" I say pretty quietly

"Mum" Jared calls loudly

"Thanks" I grumble

"In here" Mum calls

"Anytime" Jared says with a wink

Mum is in the lounge room watching The View her eyes are focused on the television, she loves this show I swear.

"Mum" I say nervously

Mum of course barely looks at me before turning back to the tv she really does like this show.

"I' I you see I'm well Jared and I, the point is I'm moving out to live with Jared" I finally blurt out

"Your moving out" Mum repeats slowly her eyes on me and then on Jared accusingly

"At 17, with a 17 year old boy and no money"

"I built a house, you know that new house in Sams street I built that I own the land I get steady work and my mum and i have an agreement where she checks on me every week and as long as I'm doing ok she lets me live out of home Kim and you could do the same, and I promise I will take care of her I'd die for her you know, I will personally make her come home if she is lacking anything" Jared explains he takes a a breath after his speech which sounded very rehearsed his been preparing for this, cheater.

"You really have thought about this haven't you" Mum says thoughtfully

"I have we have" Jared corrects

"You really truly love her don't you" Mum says looking at the both of us, and our hands that are intwined. I wonder if she has just figured this out or something.

"I do, I will I always will she's my everything"

I blush at his words cause they are honest he means every single word. I never new someone could love me like that

"I, don't know, but I can see your prepared and I don't want you too resent me for saying no but I'll agree on a trail bases and you'll be seeing me twice a week" Mum says

"Thanks, mum thank you" I say hugging her

"Your growing up so fast" Mum says and kisses me

"Yeah I know" I say more into hair then anywhere else.

and I smile because everything is about to change yet again and I couldn't be more happy and the best part is my mum is ok with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to go" Jared says dragging himself out of bed his voice sounding annoyed at even the thought of leaving. Which makes me smile slightly even if it is early

"Why" I say holding onto his arm not that could come close to stop him from moving

"I have to work Lily hired me again"

"Lily"

"Yeah"

"But it's the weekend"

"I know I won't be long I promise"

"Really"

"Yeah"

I smile at how torn he looks but finally he manages to get out of bed and pull on jeans over his boxers and starts looking for a shirt.

"Why are you looking for a shirt you never wear a shirt to work"

"Yeah, i just feel like it"

'You hate wearing shirts"

"I don't hate it, i just"

"You never wear shirts"

"I know, but I feel like it" Jared says and shuts me up with a kiss on the mouth and dashes out the door cheater.

Two hours later and after watching some love story that made me cry throwing up once.

I'm dressed and off to see Jared which I know sounds really clingy. But somethings up why in the world would he wear a shirt and after a short conversation with Sam about it. She being Sam encouraged me to find out. So here I am standing across, the road and I spot Jared i just parked the car his painting and then I see this girl coming out. She's blonde and even form a distance I know she looks pretty. She comes up to Jared and I almost run closer to see what she's going to say I can't help it girl instincts take over my whole body.

"Jared" She says smiling

"Lily" Jared grunts back barely looking up

"So still got that girlfriend" Lily asks

"Yeah I do" Jared says and i feel proud of him instantly

"Still love her" Lily says mockingly

"Yes" Jared says still not looking up

"You know, you can love someone and kiss someone else" Lily says seriously did she just say that I want to kill her if I was a werewolf I would burst I start walking towards Jared.

Jared doesn't answer her maybe his too disgusted too

"You could kiss me you know make sure you love her or something" Lily says

"Never going to happen I stay true to people I love" Jared says stiffly

"What's so great about her" She sniffs, she sounds like a spoilt five year old when she speaks like that.

Jared finally looks up

"She is everything I could ever want in the whole world she is she's amazing she leaves me breathless she smiles she's patient she's kind she's naive and she loves me even though I'm not perfect she's stunning when I look at her I loose my breath you know and every-time she says my name my heart skips a beat to answer your question I will never kiss you cause you do none of those things to me"

Lily looks speechless and then she stomps inside in defeat and I smile

"Jared" I say

"Kim" Jared says with a huge smile

"That's why you wore a shirt to work"

"Yeah" Jared blushes "How much did you hear"

"Enough"

"To what"

"To know, that your perfect"

"Kim, i COULD never look at anyone else you know that right"

"I find it hard to believe but I'm starting to get it"

'Good"

Jared says and he kisses me out of the corner of my eyes I see Lily watching the exchange in shock

"So you want some help" I ask

"Sounds good" Jared says grinning

Life is perfect is all I can think as i pick up a paint brush and watch lily walk away from the window looking annoyed.

Authors Note

Still not over it sounded like the ending though I admit

What did you think of the end, I wanted to leave it on a happy note next up has more to do with the baby which is always good. That's been taking a back sit for a while more drama and love to come lol thank you for all your reviews and thanks to my beta

By the way that was the 6th and 7th month just so you know since the chapter was so long I figured it was worth two chapters the beginning was just the last chapter in Kims P.O.V

Oh and one last thing LIKE I SAID BEFORE BETA PLEASE


	24. A New Beginning

Authors Note

So this is the 8th and 9th month. I have a couple of things to say though so take the time to keep reading it's important. My Max story is progressing really well but not ready for posting yet but it still is around don't worry. I have two ideas for new stories and I would love to hear your thoughts on them Embry Imprint story I'm really interested in doing his become one of my favourite characters and one someone suggested it I was like yes. The other one is when this is a spinoff I might do a spinoff on Jared and Kim's........... Son/Daughter you'll have to find out in this chapter if it's a girl or boy. The other thing is that although I love this story and it will always be something I truly loved writing and my first real story I posted. I have to think about finishing it [Gasp] It's not that I want too but I will finish it depending on what you guys. I would love to write about them having a child together for a while but do you guys want to hear it that is my question if you don't it'll be finished in a couple more chapters. But if you want to hear more about Jared and Kim then I will of course keep writing. Still if you don't I will start a new story as well as keep up with Out Of Control and look at at a possibility of doing a sequel about there unborn child. So there you go well please put the word Jonas again in your reviews if you read this.

Thank you all though for all your support and reviews they keep me writing and I love hearing from you all.

Chapter 24

Month 8 and 9

I hate being pregnant it is just so annoying, these were the thoughts that were running through my head as I watched Jared and Paul and of course Embry playing football in the back yard as I made dinner.

These days the regulars were always Paul, Jared and of course Embry who was constantly annoyed that everyone had imprinted even Jacob. I was kind of relieved Jared had been pretty messed up about the whole break of the Pack. Not that he ever mentioned it. But ever since that stupid Vampire Royalty had left. Jacob and Sam had decided to share leadership and go back to being one pack. Leah was even fine with it being completely over Sam. Everything just felt perfect. And I was enjoying it besides my largeness. Everything was like a hallmark card. Never the less I was use to the boys coming over now.

Embry had some how become one of my best friends and I found him coming around all the time just to hang out and make jokes about the babies name. That both Jared and I still hadn't decided on. Just the middle names though even now I was thinking of the middle name being Paul Embry if it was a boy these kid was going to have a mouthful of a name. That was one thing I was certain of. Ok I admit it I have gone to the dark side with Embry constantly nagging me about his name and I had come use to the way Paul Embry sounded as a middle name as a first we were still completely blank. We both new we wanted it to be a name with meaning to us.

"Jared" I call as loudly as I can even though he can hear. It's best to call loudly to distract him from the game. He turned instantly to me spotting me through the window and flashing a perfect smile.

"Kim" Jared calls back mocking me idiot he was like a five year old and he was meant to be a father soon to soon. I think as I pat my stomach, and looking at it for a second 8 months it could be any day now that I have a baby any day. I could be a mother holding a baby how scary is that.

"Dinner" I call

This is all it takes for the three of them to race to the house pushing and shoving and calling dibs. How does Emily do it with more then three is the only question on my mind.

"Smells good" Embry says as soon as his at my side in record time.

"Thanks" I say with a roll of my eyes it wouldn't matter if I couldn't cook at all they would still be eating it.

"I mean it" Embry says in his usual happy voice.

"Sure"

"No I do"

"Where the others, Jared and Paul are fighting I think" Embry explains

"Are they ok"

"Fine, Paul reckons Jared punched him so then he hit Jared and I got to the food first" Embry says proudly and takes a bite of the steak.

"Is Jared ok"

"Course he is there only mucking stop worrying save it for Embry Junior"

"I am not naming my child Embry Junior"

"Ej it's cool"

"That doesn't sound right" I say as I join him at the table reminding myself he boys won't hurt each other there best friends, best friends don't hurt each other right?

"You can cook, but you are awful at picking out names"

"Just eat Wolf" I command

Embry throws his head back and laughs loudly, it's almost like a howl before he can say anything else, Jared and Paul walk in there, footsteps loud. As soon as Jared sees me his whole face lights up and he smiles giving me a kiss

"Oh how romantic" Embry gushes

"Shut up" Jared commands

"Jared I didn't know your name was Sam or Jake wait it isn't"

"Shut up" Jared repeats and takes a sit next to me. Paul of course is eating his food like his never had a meal and in a matter of seconds both Embry and Jared join him barely coming up for air.

"So, when are we having a new wolf" Embry asks after his finished his meal

"Wolf is someone else changing" I ask

"No you your having one" Embry says with a roll of his eyes

Will my son or daughter be a wolf will he really be a wolf will I have a child just like Jared always being in danger. The two most important things in my love being thrust into a life full of danger and hurt I feel sick really and completely sick. I turn to look at Jared begging him to say Embry is wrong and just being an idiot.

"Will our child be a werewolf" I ask my voice small and laced with worry I can't bring myself to hide.

"You can't just shut up can you Embry" Jared grumbles

"I thought she new"

"Come Embry lets go to Emily and Sams" Paul says leading Embry out of the house and mumbling a thank you for the food.

"Will he or her be a werewolf"

"It's boy there's more of chance, but it depends on vampires it's always going to be a risk because I am what I am it just depends, I mean Sam doesn't really know no one does Vampires have never been co. existing with us peacefully and we know they can't leave now not with Jake. So it could activate the werewolf gene where not sure I have talked to everyone and no one is sure, with a girl there's less chance again I mean Leah is sort of a miracle or something, but Kim there's risk" Jared says he speaks softly trying to calm me

"My Baby is a risk already" I cry and tears pour down my face making it hard to see. I know what your thinking can you be any more dramatic but I just, I just couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Kim, I'm so sorry" Jared says holding me closely

"It's not your fault" I choke out

"Yes it is none of this would have happened if I wasn't a werewolf"

"You didn't choose this" I whisper clinging to him

"I know"

"I just want him or her to be safe I don't want them to ever be in danger"

"I know"

"Promise me Jared, Jared promise me no matter whatour child will be protected from everything as much as possible "

"I Kim, I can't promise no werewolf gene" Jared says softly and I can hear the self loathing in his voice, because his hurting me I'm not mad i want to say he doesn't understand what I'm trying to say

"No Jared, I'm trying to say that, that if he or she becomes a werewolf, you'll teach everything you know, you'll make it as safe as it become in any conditions promise me"

"I promise" Jared says and he sounds relieved as he holds me closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up" Sam asks as she hands me a choclate bar and sits down next to me her blonde hair out.

"Nothing just sitting here waiting"

"Of Course, why do you sound so upset about it" Sam says a hint of confusion showing on her face

"Because ever since I entered my stupid ninth month Jared has been impossible"

"What do you mean impossible" Sam says looking nervous

"As in I can't do anything besides sit here in case I hurt my self which is just stupid"

"So you can't do anything" Sam says amusedly

"It's not funny watch this" I say grimily "I'm going to get a glass of water" I say

"Kim" Jared roars "I'll get it"

And right there in front of me appears Jared looking worried "You just stay put"

Jared says "Hey Sam" He greets and then rushes to the kitchen Sam burst out laughing.

"It's not funny"

"Hey his been sweet"

"Do not defend his action there insane and just stupid"

"Your mad at him" Sam says

"Yes" I grit my teeth together

"How mad"

"Really mad"

"Does he know this"

"Yes"

"And"

"He says when you love someone you have to make them unhappy because it pays off in the long run or something like that"

"Oh"

"I know and I've tried to do stuff but the idiot is fast and I can't do anything besides sit her and watch TV"

"I think it's nice"

"Do not encourage him, besides are you not all about Equal rights"

"Yeah but his just trying to be nice there's a difference Kim"

"Fine take his side" I huff

"Your acting like your 5"

"cause his treating me like I'm 5"

"Very mature response"

"So what have you been up too"

"Not much, but I have to get going to school just wanted to drop in, I'll see you later promise though" Sam says and then she's off. I hear her yell a good bye to Jared and that leaves the two of us a long again.

"Here's your water" Jared says

"Great" I grumble

"I know your angry"

"Good"

"But Kim this is all for you"

"Whatever" I grumble

"It is"

"Sure"

"Kimberly don't be difficult your to delitcate to be moving around"

"I'm nine months pregent not incapable of movement"

"When I first met you I didn't think, you'd be so headstrong" Jared says clearly fustered

"When I first met you I thought you were perfect but I was wrong" I snap

"Kim be reasonable"

"No I am perfectly fine and your being an ass"

"Kim I am doing this for your..."

"Jared"

"No let me finish....."

"But Jared"

".Let me just get this out"

"Jared"

"Kim please"

"But Jared"

"Kim I just wanna say"

"Jared" I scream loudly so loudly he puts his hands over his ears

"What" He blurts out

"My water broke" I finally say relieved I got the words out

"Shit" Jared replies and then scoops me up in his arms carefully

"What are you doing"

"I'm getting you to the cullens the fastest way I know how"

"Jared"

"Just hang on ok" Jared says puts me down outside runs into the forest comes back as a wolf and indictiates for me to get onto him. I look at him like his crazy mostly his been trying to keep me away from the wolf part of him but here his embracing it almost. I look at him in shock and ignore the pain and climb on him. Holding on to his fur and the forest is a blur, he finally stops at a beautiful house. Before he can even knock or paw at the door or something. A beautiful white man like snow white opens the door.

"Jared, Kim what's wrong"

I'm surprised he knows my name since I have barely ever heard of him I mean i know his a docter and no danger to me. Jared does tell me things like although he doesn't like them his happy to co exist with them for Jakes sake and that his name is oh it starts with a Carlise.

"I'm in larbour" I choke out

The man nods picks me up his freezing and puts me on a bed. I look around for Jared and find him holding my hand in human form telling me I'm going to be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it" I gasp as soon as I hear the scream of my child. Jared holds my hand tightly

"It's a boy" Carslie says softly

"Can I hold him" I ask

"Hang on let me just cut the cord unless you want too"

"He doesn't want to leave her side" A Bronze hair vampire says

"Ok then"

With that the cord is broken by the doctor and he brings him towards us. He has Jareds Skin but I can see my eyes.

"He looks like you" We both say at the same time and smile at the baby his beautiful and so safe I think as I hold him and his ours we are so completely and utterly connected. Now in almost everyway

"His ours" Jared whispers

I nod in agreement to much in awe to speak I can't help his ours. Both of us created as one and always will be. And the name appears in my head the perfect name at the exact second

"His wolfie" I say softly

"Wolfie" Jared repeats in confusion

"That's his name"

"I thought you didn't like the whole wolf thing" Jared says quietly

"It's the thing that brought us together you being a wolf and his something that symbolises that it's perfect"

"Wolfie Paul Embry Fuller" Jared says with a grin

"Yeah Wolfie Paul Embry Fuller"

"I love you" Jared says

"I love you too" I say with a smile and kiss him. As I look at Wolfie all I can think is this is a new beginning.

Authors Note

I know I didn't do the whole larbour thing but I have never had a child and I didn't know how to write that so sorry. The name I know it's sort of random and I'm sure some of you will hate it. But it came to me and it fits I reckon. Next chapter will be out shortly introducing Wolife to the the pack and what not.

So tell me when you think this story should end thoughts on the names suggestions ideas whatever just leave your thoughts and thanks to my beta again.


	25. Epilogue

Authors Note

This is the last chapter I had writing this and I want to thank all of you for your reviews and kind words, but as much as I love this story it has come to and end. Leaving me to concentrate on my other stories including my Max Spin off once again thank you.

Took Your Time Loving Me

Chapter 26

Epilogue

I was holding Wolfie in my arms and lounging around the dinner table. Embry was smiling at him fondly. Well, Jared was guarding him carefully as if any of the pack members were going to mistake him for food. "He's so little" Jared murmered.

I nodded in agreement and gazed down at him. He was so innocent and young, I wanted to more then anything to keep him that way. "Yeah and he has a great name!" Embry joked.

"You only like it cause your name is in it" Seth laughed.

"No, it's cause Kim has such great taste in names!" Embry shot back.

"Why does everyone assume that Kim named Wolfie, maybe I did!" Jared said.

"Did you?" Quil asked.

"Well no but..."

"See we know you too well" Jacob grinned. "I think we have an advantage cause we can see into his mind" He declared. I rolled my eyes, fighting back the temptation to say; _Well, Duh!_

"Na, you could still properly tell since, Jared is so freaking predictable!" Max teased.

"Hey, I'm still here you know!" Jared retorted.

"We know" Collin informed.

"We just don't care" Brady chipped in.

"Why did we invite them over again?" Jared asked me.

"Because they are family" I smiled, I could feel that I was practically glowing a mothers glow.

"See she appreciates us" Embry added.

"She completes us!" Paul mocked, the whole table bursted into hysterics.

"This poor child has no hope of being normal does he" Jared groaned. I looked around the table filled with the entire private tribe, imprints included of course.

"Being weird is better." I cooed.

"Like he had any hope of being normal with a name like Wolfie!" Samantha laughed.

"It's _original!_" I spat.

"I never said I didn't like it." Samantha smiled. I looked down at Wolfie, sleeping in my arms.

Two more hours passed and they all finally left, laughing and joking as they went.

"When your in bed tonight try not to picture me too much!" Embry called back.

Jared shook slightly, "Fuck off Call!"

"Don't swear" I scolded, pointing to Wolfie.

"Sorry" Jared said as he lifted him out of my arms and held him carefully. "He looks like you, you know." Jared said, not breaking eye contact with the Wolfie.

"Jared it's you all over." I rolled my eyes.

"He has your eyes." Jared said.

"He has your skin, your nose and your hair" I informed.

"Yeah but he's got your mouth." He grinned.

"I bet he gets your height"

"I bet he gets your kindness"

"I bet he gets your sense of humour"

"I bet he ends up being perfect" Jared said, smiling shly at me.

"The perfect mix of you and me" I whispered.

"Yeah the perfect Mix" Jared smiled. As I looked at Jared, with one arm around me and the other holding Wolfie; All I could think was that this was everything I could ever want. Even though things we're completely perfection, it was still the ultimate bliss.

"Hey Kim." Jared said, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Will You Marry Me?" Jared asked, looking at me with the same burning gaze when he imprinted on me long ago.

"Yes" Was all I could choke out. Okay, I was wrong. This was completely perfection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look sick" Samantha commented.

"Gee thanks." I croaked.

"I don't know why your so worried." She said.

"What?" Me Worried? No...Yes!

"I mean you have kid it's not like he can go anywhere." Samantha said, shooting down the chance of me calming down.

"I know"

"So why are you freaking out?" She asked.

"I don't know, do I always have to make sense?" I snapped. Samantha just laughed at me.

"Kim, It's time." Emily informed.

"Okay." I managed to spit out and I walked down the aisle.  No one was walking me down the aisle, I thought about asking someone but there was no more father figures to me and I figured I was adult and could handle a few feet. Boy was I wrong. I continued to go down the aisle, looking at my feet.

I finally looked up to see Jared beaming at me in a sleek, black tuxedo. It was a small wedding, just the tribe, close friends, and family. I found Embry, holding Wolfie in his arms. He was standing next to Paul and Max, they were the best men. All the pack members could have been, but they all bowed out saying someone had to watch it.

Samantha (my maid of honor), Emily, and Leah were my bridesmaids. It was perfect, simple, and beautiful. I finally made my way toward Jared.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and I blushed. After that we said our vows and then we were finally together, linked in a whole new way.

"You know how some people say this is the best day of there life?" Jared said.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Well this isn't the best day of my life."

"Oh." I frowned.

"Every day with you will be the best it can never go down hill." He said. My frown turned into a toothy smile. I was getting my happily ever after

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 Years Later

I felt sick to the very core of my stomach. I never felt this worried before in my whole life. "Kim relax," Jared said, trying to hug me.

"It's just he's so little!" I whimpered.

"His the biggest kid in his class" He informed.

"I know but maybe just one more year..."

"The kid has been dying to go for a year now!" Jared laughed.

"I know but he looks nervous." I pointed out.

"The kid that is over there, laughing with his friends and smiling?" He said pointing to Wolfie.

"Um, yes..."

"The kid that raced ahead and helped that little boy say good bye to his mum?" He added.

"Um, yes..."

"Kim, I think he's going to be fine."

"What do you know?" I snapped.

"I know a lot" Jared rolled his eyes.

"You know nothing!" I snorted, starring at my son play with all the other boys. Why did he have to be brave, and that I was a complete mess?

"Kim lets be adults about this."

"I am a mother Jared! He is my child, I can see he needs me!" I spat.

"Mum, you can go I'll be coolie cool!" Wolfie called to me, as he sat with Jack and his other friends.

"Yes your motherly instinct." Jared grinned.

"Oh, shut up."

"So can we leave now?"

"Fine I guess we can go..." I sighed.

"Okay, come on."

"What if he forgot something?" I yelped.

"Kim you checked his bag four times before he left." He assured.

"Fine" I grumbled as Jared led me out of the school gates. It just felt so insane knowing that Wolfie won't be following me around anymore, that I won't be able to know where he is and what he's doing that, I won't be around to protect him. What if he falls and hurts himself what if he gets picked on?

"Kim are you crying?" Jared asked, "Come Kim, he'll be fine. Just don't, cry, you know I can't stand that" Jared said, holding me closer.

"Jared, I don't want him to grow up." I wailed, cliging on to him.

"I know" He cooed.

"And what if he needs me and I'm not there?"

"Kim you can't stalk the school."

'I'm not saying stalk just maybe watch..." I proposed.

"You sound like a stalker."

"Shut up" I laughed.

"Come on lets go have something to eat. Hey early Breakfast before work."

"Ok" I agreed.

It's been Six years that I've been a Mum. During those Six years, Jared had become a full time carpenter and now he even has a waiting list. Me, I never did finish high school and sometimes that does bother me, But I didn't want to hire a Nanny for Wolfie. I wasn't even sure if we could afford it. And, I didn't want to leave him.

Nothing has really changed though I still love Jared just as much and he loves me just as much. I have a perfect life maybe it wasn't what I planned, but it's still my kind of perfect.

"Hey Kim?" Jared said as we walked to the car, his arm around my waist.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I blushed. So I went from the girl unnoticed to the girl who has everything. A family, A son, a husband, and love that almost know one ever gets to feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[This Is A Preview Of My Spin Off On Wolfie]

12 Years Later

I was a senior about god damn time finally I was top dog at school finally. This was going to be a good year I could already feel it just hanging out with Jack and flirting with hot girls. And with my new found height well that was going to help get the girls.

I don't know why some people got so upset about changing into a Werewolf it pretty much rocked if you ask me.

"Smile boys smile" Mum says she's taken enough pictures to fill our whole house. I make a point in frowning Jack does the same

"I want a real smile boy" Mum says as if we didn't do it on purpose. Dad is standing beside her in his work clothes doing that thing where he watches her. His been doing that ever since I was kid just watching her like his in awe or something. I know why I mean he imprinted and I've seen that look so many times in my life that it scares me the whole bloody pack has imprinted besides me and Jack the newest and youngest members. Everyone else stopped fazing years ago where the only ones who are still active Werwolf's the rest retired.

Even Jacob has his settled down with his imprint who can apprantly age because she's more human then Vampire cause she fell for a human well sort of anyway. The point is the dude got his happy ending good for him if you ask me.

Sam still gives us orders though his like our freaking guide or something it drives Jack crazy since Sam is his dad and all that shit.

"Boys come on smile" Mum begs

Jack finally flashes a smile and I follow rolling my eyes at him.

"Trying to be a good boy" I tease

"Fuck off" Jack says jabbing me in the side

The flash goes off catching that lovely imagin mum looks at the photo for a second and frowns

"Don't fight huh be mature this is your last year of high school"

"Sorry" We both mumble

"Good now Jack I want some photos of you by yourself for your mother"

Jack frowns

"She already took heaps before I left that's why I'm late"

"Oh so your all set then" Mum says and I can see she's trying not to cry

Dad wraps his arms around her as if holding her together will stop her from crying. After all these years Dad still tries to stop Mum from feeling any sort of pain.

But it's too late the tears are pouring out

"Mum it's just another year" I say awkwardly what can I say girls crying freaks me out

"I know but your so grown up" Mum says jabbing a finger in my direction

"I look the same as I did yesterday"

"I know your huge you look so much like your father" Mum says and now she is sobbing oh god. Dad holds her tighter whispering soothing things in her ear while casting me "I'm sorry I know this awkward look" I just roll my eyes

"My mum was the same" Jack tells me

"I don't doubt that" I say Emily is worse then Mum at times I swear they spend half there time crying about us changing I'm surprise they can see through all there tears

"I rememeber when I had you, you were so small" Mum says and then manages to get away from Dad throws her arms around me.

"Be safe and make me proud, I love you" She says holding on and I hug her back. Jack laughs quietly and i give him the finger

Next thing I know she lets go and moves onto Jack

"You know you were always like another son and look at you" She cries

Jack hugs her back as well looking slightly awkward and I smirk at him in return he gives me the finger.

Mum finally lets go of Jack and smiles weakly at the both of us. Dad smiles at both of us

"Have fun hey"

"That's all you have to say" Mum says in alarm

"Not all of us are as emotional as you" Dad says then holds her again while she glares at him slightly

"Go before I start crying again" She tells us

And we both can't get into the car quick enough.

"Mums" I say shaking my head. Jack revs the car and speeds off his properly over the limit .

His never been one to worry about Limits in basically anything.

"Fuck this is our senior year" I say as I relaz into my sit

"Fuck yeah and we are going to rule this school"

"First year of having Paws and being a Senior" I say laughing

"I know now all we need to do is get llayed and everything is perfect"

"Speak for youself I get layed plently"

"Yeah in your dreams" Jack snorts

Finally we stop outside La Push High its already pack with hundreds of students surrounding the entrance, everyone is catching up and bragging about there summers.

"Look out La Push, here we fucking come" Jack says

"Fuck yeah" I yell

"Keep your voice, down hey don't want virgen ears to here hey"

I roll my eyes and all I can think is this is going to be one hell of a year.

Authors Note

It's over, so I know it was a tad rushed, at points what can I say I did cram a couple of things in. But I didn't want to keep going I new the ending was coming up and I didn't want to delay it this story is over I know I'm sad too but thank you for all your reviews they inspire me and i hope you guys keep reading my other stories thank you all so much.

Now one last request please tell me what you think of Wolfie is he worth getting his own story will you lovely readers read it. If I do post it depending on your feed back. I will write in a Authors Note that I have in this story and my other stories. So If I post it I will notify you all, anyway once again thank you and sorry for the long wait it's been written for ages just not edited.

One last thing thanks to all the Betas that helped me thank you

One last thing, here is the summary for Wolfie the long version the short version can be found in my account..

So My Names, Wolfie because I'm pretty sure my parents were on crack when they had me. They say they named me Wolfie for a different reason but I perfer the crack story.

And I mean life is hard enough with the name Wolfie but I just had to go Imprint, on the one girl who refurses to date anyone and I mean anyone yeah I'm screwed.

Oh and please write in your review Jonas if you read my Authors Note


	26. Wolfie Story Posted, Please Read Please

**Hey **

**Wolfie story , has just been posted. **

**And should I post My Max Story **

Authors Note

So these are for you that can be bothered to read, thank you everyone and anyone for there advice suggestions reviews and my beta's my story is over and I'm going to miss it.

But I have three other stories to write and one story that has a lot of potential

and shock of the centuary it's another spin off this time about Sam's and Emily's son Jack and him imprinting that story may take a little while seeing as I still have yet to post my Max story and another two stories will have to be finished before I can even think about posting that one.

Thank you for everything

and peace out

PS Review and tell me if anyone wants me to post my Max story I am having second thoughts.


End file.
